A Wicked Obsession (My Dark Lion)
by graceful warrior of ashmeadow
Summary: Hogwarts is not a Wizard School, it's a High School. Hermione is the Golden Lion at Hogwarts. Bellatrix is a New Student. Moment that Bellatrix laid her eyes on Hermione, she claimed the girl as hers. She will stop at nothing and she won't let anyone get in her way. It's gonna be a bloodbath (AU: I Own Nothing, Just The Plot. Harry Potter Series Belong To J. K. Rowling.)
1. Chapter 1

_My Dark Lion_

Summary: Meet Hermione, The Golden Lion of Hogwarts. Meet Bellatrix, The Dark Serpent of Hogwarts. While Hermione does want she can to remain in the Light, Bellatrix will do anything to make the Golden Lion, her Dark Lion for all eternity.

Chapter One: How did it come to this?!

"Bellatrix! Please, listen to me! You don't have to do this! You don't have to kill them! You don't have to do this spell! Just let it go!" cried a very scared Hermione as she watched her Ex-Girlfriend pace the floor of her bloodstained living room with a Kitchen Knife in her right hand and a pistol in her back pocket.

With a dark chuckle, Bellatrix spoke. "Oh, my sweet little Mudblood; believe me when I say that all of this is needed. As long as they live, they will keep you away from me. They will keep interfering with our relationship and keep it from growing…." Bellatrix paused as she looked to her prey, which were all tied up, bloody and bruised, in chair. She points the knife to them, "As long as they live, Hermione….you will never be completely mine. You'll never be my Dark Lion…..like I always wanted. That's why I have to do this, Kitten. I'm doing this for us, so that we can be happy forever." Bellatrix finished.

Hermione looked from her position in the giant comfy chair that was positioned at the north corner of the living, looking at the people that Bellatrix proclaimed were getting in the way of their relationship from growing: Her Mother, Father, her two best friends: Harry Potter and Ron, even Bellatrix's Parents were there.

"Bellatrix, please…" Hermione was cut off by a loud outburst by Bellatrix, "What did I say about calling me 'Bellatrix'?! I told you to call me 'Bella'! I told you that the day you agreed to be my girlfriend!" Bellatrix roared as she pointed the knife in Hermione's direction; scaring the young girl to death.

"Bellatrix…..I'm not your girlfriend anymore…" Once again, Hermione was cut off by Bellatrix's outburst, but this time, Bellatrix marched over to the scared girl and gave her a fierce slap across the face; causing the Golden Lion to scream in pain and hide her face in her hands.

Then Bellatrix spoke in a slow and deadly tone, "Don't….you ever say that again, okay? You are my girlfriend." Bellatrix spoke, Hermione shook her head, "No…I'm not…not anymore".

That pushed Bellatrix to the edge.

In a flash, Bellatrix grabbed Hermione by her small pale neck and slapped her deeper into the cushions on the chair, looking at the girl with a glare that caused Hermione's blood to run cold. As she looked in the scared girl's eyes, she slowly brought the knife closer to Hermione's Cheek; causing the smaller girl to shiver when she felt the ice cold metal dripped in warm blood touch her cheek.

Hermione could tell if she said something like that again; Bellatrix would kill her right then and there. Bellatrix looked at her trembling and sobbing Ex-Girlfriend with a sickening grin on her face, a wolfish grin that resulted in the Golden Lion shiver in fear. Bringing her face closer to Hermione's, Bellatrix lightly whispered in the girl's ear.

"Shh Love, it's going to be okay. I know that you're scared, I can understand that; but sweetie, you have to understand the reason that I have to do this. You know how hard I tried to be nice and respectful to your parents. How hard I tried to make Potter and his red-haired friend see that I would never hurt you. How hard my own parents tried to force me to marry someone that I didn't want to. It's because of them that we are here now. If they had just left us and our relationship alone, none of this would be happening now. If I let them live, we can never be happy together. We can never be alone and have all that we could ever want…."

Bellatrix paused for a slight moment as she slipped her right hand from her Ex-Lover's neck to her stomach and rested it there; slowly rubbing it.

"If I let them live….we can't have our baby and be a happy family. To have a family of our very own, we both agreed that it would make us both very happy. Didn't we?" Bellatrix asked in a Deadly yet loving voice.

Hermione hesitated at first before she answered the question, "Yes, we did….but I told you that I wasn't ready for a baby just yet. I'm still in school." Hermione explained to the woman before her. To her surprise, Bellatrix began to chuckle and then soft laughter could be heard.

"Oh, My Sweet Kitten, I know what you said….and I did agree with you once. Alas, that time has passed us, Hermione. A Baby…would insure our happiness. It will be the product of the love that we have for each other." Hermione felt the cold lips of Bellatrix touch her cheek, "Don't you agree, my love?" Bellatrix asked. Before Hermione could answer, her mother answered in a very harsh tone of voice,

"Don't you touch my baby, you evil, vile woman!" Hermione's Mother yelled to Bellatrix as the black haired woman looked over her shoulder at the woman, who looked so much like her lover. Bellatrix moved from Hermione to the girl's mother; Hermione froze in fear as to what this crazy girl would do to her mother. Her answer came as a Pained Scream echoed throughout the entire house. Hermione looked at the fresh cut upon her mother's right cheek and the blood that was on the blade in Bellatrix's Hand.

"Don't ever talk to me in that tone again, you Filthy Excuse for a Woman. Your 'Baby' belongs to me. Her Body is mine to do with as I please. Her Heart is mine to hold. Her Life is mine forever and soon…." Bellatrix moved closer to the woman's face, "She will have my 'Baby'. It's too bad that you won't be around to see your first grandchild grow up." Bellatrix said as if it were a promise.

Hermione looked at the right, where the stairway was located. Up the stairs, to the right, at the end of the hall was her room; if she could make it there, she could reach the safe room that her parents had created just in case of something like this.

She looked at Bellatrix, seeing that the girl was still busy with taunting her mother. That's when she made her move.

Ever so quietly, Hermione rose from her seat; making sure that the chair didn't creak. Once she was to her feet, she quickly and quietly moved for the stairway and was successful in reaching the stairway without alarming Bellatrix. Alas, as she landed her foot on the first step, a loud creak echoed throughout the house; causing Bellatrix to look at the source of the sound.

"Hermione?! What are you…?" Bellatrix was cut off as Hermione ran up the stairs in a quickened pace to reach her room. "HERMIONE!" Bellatrix yelled as she chased after her obsession. Hermione ran up the stairs, running for her life and the life of her parents. As she reached the top of the stairs, Bellatrix was halfway behind her. Hermione quickly bolted for her room, opening the door and attempting to close it; however, the blood soaked blade of the knife suddenly appeared and blocked her from locking the door on her pursuer.

Looking at Bellatrix, who was trying to force her way into the room, Hermione's eyes became flooded with tears and fear.

"Hermione! Stop this right now! I'm doing this for us and you know this!" Bellatrix yelled at her.

"I don't care! Leave alone!" Hermione yelled as she pushed the knife out of the way; causing her to cut her hand in the process. Locking the door, Hermione relaxed on her bed, looking at her scared and bleeding hand. Hermione breathed out, thinking she could rest for a while; however, the peace was short lived as Bellatrix started to pound away at the door.

"Hermione! Let me in this instant!" Bellatrix demanded. Hermione quickly jumped to her feet. Running to her closet, she throw the doors open and closed them as she entered the closet. Looking for the fake wall in the space, she quickly located it, pulled it open, stepped in and quickly closed it back as the Raging Bellatrix came bursting into her room.

Once Bellatrix was in the room, she looked around for Hermione; however she was unable to find her. "Hermione, where are you?! I know that you're scared but that's no reason to hide from me. I'm doing this for us, my love, so that we can be happy together." Bellatrix yelled as she looked franticly around for her lover. Under the bed, under the piles of clothes, in closet; No Hermione could be found.

Hermione moved quietly through the walls of the building, even though she couldn't be seen, she didn't want to be heard. She quickly found the secret stairway in the walls that led to the Safety Room under the house. Here's the thing, the house doesn't have a basement. Hermione's parent had hired someone to go under their house and create this room for them. Hermione would always go to the Safety Room for so peace and quiet, now she was going there to save her life.

Bellatrix on the other hand, still looking for her lover, couldn't find her and angrily returned to the living room where all of her captives were still trapped.

Hermione moved down the stairs and into the walls that led to the living room; there, she could hear Bellatrix yelling at her Hostages.

" _Where is she?! I know you had something to do with this! She runs up to her room and suddenly disappears?!" Bellatrix yelled._

" _We don't know! We're all right here!" Hermione's Father yelled at Bellatrix._

" _This is all your faults! If you had just left me and Hermione alone, we would be happy! But no! You just had to come in between two people that loved each other! Now she hates me! She's scared of ME, when it's your faults for making her scared of the only person who loves her!" Bellatrix yelled in blind rage._

" _We love her very much! You just wanted what you can't have, Bellatrix! Your Obsession with her is completely unhealthy and is driving you to this!" Bellatrix's Father yelled to her._

" _I love her! She's mine! This is not an obsession, it's Love! You'll see she loves me!" Bellatrix yelled._

Hermione kept moving, soon coming to another set of stairs that led under the whole house. Walking with caution, she moved down the stairs. Upon reaching the bottom, she came to a giant steel door with a lock pad. Entering her personal code: Golden Lion, the door opened. Once opened, she stepped inside and closed the door behind her; sealing it once it closed. Hermione flicked on the lights of the Safety Room and looked around. Inside was a set of monitors and a control panel that controlled the cameras around the whole house, 5 beds that were against the wall, a small cooling unit and cabinets that had fresh food and water for months. Hermione moved the cabinets and retrieved some bandages, sitting on one of the beds and began to treat her wound.

Once cleaned, she moved to the chair in front of the monitors and activated the cameras in the house. Looking at the Monitor of the Living Room Camera, she watched as Bellatrix yelled at threatened her family and friends if they didn't hand Hermione over right now. At that moment, there was only one thing she could think at this time :

"How did it all come to this?"

-Chapter End-

For the Next Chapter: Write 5 reviews. See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

_My Dark Lion_

Summary: Meet Hermione, The Golden Lion of Hogwarts. Meet Bellatrix, The Dark Serpent of Hogwarts. While Hermione does want she can to remain in the Light, Bellatrix will do anything to make the Golden Lion, her Dark Lion for all eternity.

5 Review Given: Here is the Next Chapter

Chapter Two: The Mysterious Serpent: Bellatrix Lestrange

Last Time: Bellatrix Lestrange has evaded the home of Hermione Granger, The Golden Lion of Hogwarts High School. She has taken hostages, Hermione's Mother and Father, Monica & Wendell Granger, her two best friends: Harry Potter and Ron, even her own Parents, Druella & Cygnus Black. Bellatrix is planning to kill them, believing them to be the reason as to why Hermione broke up with her. Hermione is now in a Safe Room underneath the house, thinking of how all this got started. How did this Fierce Cycle of Obsession start? Let's Find Out.

Hermione Granger was scared out of her mind, for three main reasons: 1. Her Family and Friends were tied up by an intruder. 2. The Intruder planned to kill her Parents in order to prevent them from stopping a so-called 'relationship' from growing. 3. The Intruder was Bellatrix Lestrange, Hermione's Possessive Ex-Girlfriend, who was so determined to kill everyone in that room, including her own parents, Druella & Cygnus Black, just to have something that she lost a while ago.

Hermione sat in the chair that was positioned in front of 8 camera monitors, showing all the rooms in the entire household. She mainly focused on the camera in the 1st camera, The Living Room Camera, showing the gruesome scene that was before her. Her Mother and Father, Monica & Wendell Granger, best friends: Harry Potter and Ron, and the Parents of her Ex-Girlfriend, Druella & Cygnus, were all tied up in chairs, bruised, beaten and cut up. The Offender of such actions were sitting in a giant chair that was positioned in front of all other the people, looking at them while twirling a bloody knife in her hands; the Offender was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione looked at this, trying her best not to throw up; but this was truly disturbing to look at.

Hermione looked away from the monitor just for a few moments to wipe her eyes of tears that were just sitting there; just then, the voice of Hermione's mother filled the room. Hermione quickly looked back to the monitor to see what was being said.

 _"Please Bellatrix; just listen to me for a minute." Monica Granger said, causing the girl to look up to her. "Why do I want to hear what a Filthy Mudblood like you have to say?" Bellatrix asked. Monica looked at her with a glare._

 _"Just let this go." Monica said in a plain voice, "Let what go?" Bellatrix asked with anger in her voice. "This Obsession that you have with Hermione, she made it very clear that she doesn't want to be with you anymore and you keep clinging to her like she's still your girlfriend. Just let this go and get yourself some help." Hermione's Mother explained to Bellatrix; however, that only pissed her off even more._

 _Bellatrix jumped up and slapped the woman with great fury. As the woman tried to regain composer, Bellatrix spoke is a cold voice._

 _"Let me make this clear to you, to all of you, this is not an 'Obsession' that I have with Hermione; this is love. This Love is Pure, Passionate, Undeniable Love; something that none of you could ever understand. Hermione is my girlfriend, my sweet and loyal girlfriend; she loved me without doubt until you all started putting lies in her head. All I wanted was for her to come with me, so that we could start a life of our own, but you all just had to be so selfish and keep her away from me. Once I find her, I will kill all of you, take her away and she and I will have the life that we always wanted." She finished._

 _Monica started to cry, "I should have kept her away from you when you first met. None of this would have happened if I did." She cried, "But you knew that she was going to be mine the very first moment that we met. You knew….because you saw it in my eyes all that time ago." Bellatrix smirked._

Hermione just sat there, head down, rubbing her temples, thinking of the first time that she had encountered the Mysterious Bellatrix Lestrange.

12 Months Ago- 7:00 A.M. on a Saturday Morning

Hermione Granger was awakened by the sound her of alarm clock going off at 7:00 A.M. on a bright Saturday Morning. Using the palm her of hand, she reached from under the blankets and slapped the button down so that the alarm would stop. She moved the blanket aside and sat up in her queen sized bed, stretching her arms to ceiling until her heard the popping of her bones. Sliding to the right side of her bed, she put her slippers on before heading to her bathroom. Hermione began her daily schedule: Taking a shower, combing her hairs, brushing her teeth, and putting on a white T-Shirt and black jeans for the day. She walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs, where she was greeted by her mother, Monica Granger, who was cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"Morning Mom!" Hermione greeted her mother as she walked down the last stair.

"Good Morning, Hermione. Did you sleep well?" Monica asked her child as she flipped the pancake in the frying pan. "I slept well, Mom. Hey, have you seen my satchel? I want to take that application to the school while the morning is still fresh." Hermione said, looking around the living room.

"It's hanging on the hook by the door, but aren't you going to stay for breakfast first?" Monica asked, looking up from the food. "I'll be right back, Mom. The School is just 4 blocks down and I'll be back before Dad comes home." Hermione said, placing the satchel around her body before darting out of the door.

Hermione ran down the sidewalk with the speed that a Lion would envy; it just so happened that at her previous school, she was known as the Golden Lion. The sun seemed to glow even brighter when Hermione would bask in its glory; thus given the name the Golden Lion. After running the 4 blocks, Hermione stopped in front of Hogwarts High School for the Gifted and Talented; the perfect place for the Golden Lion that she thought. Hermione decided to walk to the Mailbox that was hanging from the wall of the school. Digging into her satchel, she retrieved a manila folder and slipped it into the mailbox. Just as she looked at her accomplishment, she noticed that there was a second shadow being casted by the sun's light; turning around, she was greeted by another girl.

The girl was slightly taller than her, long black curly hair that was tied into a ponytail, pale like skin tone and dark brown eyes. She wore a light lavender long sleeved shirt with light navy blue pants and white sneakers. The girl also had some kind of necklace around her neck; the pendant looked like the topside of a skull of a very small bird. Hermione looked at the girl for a moment before walking down the 3 stone stairs and past the girl; who just stood there and said nothing.

Hermione didn't know the girl, for she had never seen her before around the neighborhood. "Perhaps she is new to the neighbor hood." The Golden Lion concluded. On the way home, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed. Stopping to look over her shoulder, she saw nothing the vision of her eyes. Hermione raised an eyebrow, 'Is someone following me?' she thought. Hermione decided that it was nothing and continued to walk; that was until she heard a rustling in the bushes to her left.

Hermione looked at the bush, watching as the leaves shook; Hermione was ready to fight if it had come to that. Suddenly, Hermione heard a small meow coming from the bottom of the bush, easing her muscles; she saw a small orange kitten emerge from the bushes. Hermione eyes shot open as she walked over to the kitten.

Kneeling by the kitten, she looked at the small creature as it tried to walk, but its right paw had a small hole that was spilling blood. "Oh my goodness, you're hurt, little one!" Hermione looked at the animal, before carefully scooping it in her arms. The Kitten looked at her with its bright green eyes, confused as to what was going on.

Hermione heard a crack of Thunder, looking up, she saw that the golden sun had disappeared behind the clouds and the rain was getting ready to fall. Hermione's thoughts weren't on getting herself home; she was more concerned getting the kitten some help. Hermione quickly looked for any form of shelter for the moments and saw a giant oak tree that was positioned on a hill behind some homes, about 10 yards away.

"There! Hold on, Little One, I'll get you somewhere warm." Hermione said to the kitten, hugging it to her chest as she ran to the tree with her lioness speed. Just as she reached the tree, the rain poured down fast and hard. Hermione rested her back against the tree trunk, gasping for air.

Hermione looked at the kitten, who was clinching to her front of her shirt with its tiny claws; as if holding on for dear life. "It is okay, Little One; we're safe now, just have to wait for the rain to stop and we can get home." Hermione smiled, the cat meowed in response. Hermione sat on the ground, under the dry leaves of the Oak Tree, waiting for the rain to stop; her thoughts trailed to the strange girl that she saw earlier in the day.

"Who was that girl?" Hermione asked out loud, not expecting an answer; however, she did indeed get one.

"You talking about me, Mudblood?" a voice asked her, causing Hermione to look all around for the source of the voice. "Up Here, Muddy." The Voice called out again, causing the Golden Lion to look up at the tree branch that was hanging above her. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw the same girl that she saw this morning, relaxing in the tree with her legs crossed and her arms flexed behind her head.

Hermione looked up to her, "You're that girl that I saw this morning when I was taking my application to the school!" Hermione exclaimed, "Yes, I am. And you are the Mudblood that I saw putting a folder in the Mailbox at Hogwarts High school." The Girl said.

"Hermione raised her right eyebrow and the kitten just stared, "Mudblood? What the heck is a Mudblood?" Hermione asked the girl. The Girl busted out into laughter, "You don't know the name for your own kind?! You are so dense, Little Mudblood!" The Girl laughed, showing two tiny fangs along the rest of her teeth. Hermione really didn't care what a 'Mudblood' was, but from the name, she knew it was not good. Plus, she refused to be called 'Dense', it downright offended her.

"Hey, shut up!" She yelled at the girl, who stopped her laughter to look at the Golden Lion, who she had just disrespected. "Let me tell you something: One, I am not a Mudblood or whatever you call it. Two, I am far for dense, you rude, disrespectful girl! Three: I have a name and want to be called by it! My name is Hermione Granger, not Mudblood! One more thing, my kind aren't Mudbloods! I don't know what that means but I refuse to sit by and let you shun people you know nothing about!" Hermione roared at the girl. Just then, the rain stopped and the Golden Lion took her kitten and walked away from the girl without letting her get another word out.

The Girl looked at Hermione's retreating form as she and the feline returned to the neighborhood from which they both came from. She was completely shocked, for no one has ever shouted at her; let alone refuses to accept being called a Mudblood. For some reason, this pleased the girl; her wolfish grin creeped along her lips.

"This girl could be just what I'm looking for." The Girl replied to herself as the jumped from the tree and walked to her own house that was opposite from the Golden Lion's Neighborhood.

Hermione walked all the way from the tree that she had been hiding under to keep the kitten safe, said kitten was still holding onto Hermione with its tiny pale claws. The Golden Lion looked at the kitten with kind gentle eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll get you home. Do you have a home, Little One?" She asked the kitten. The Kitten's ears flattened at the top if its head and it gave a small meow. Hermione, somehow, understood what the feline said: No, I don't have a home.

Hermione held the kitten tighter to her chest, "Don't be sad, Little One. I give you a home; you want to live with me?" Hermione asked the kitten, whose mood suddenly changed from gloomy to happy. Hermione smiled.

"Okay, you can come live with me; let's just hope that we can convince Mom and Dad to let me keep you." Hermione said, the Kitten meowed in response.

(Back with Bellatrix)

Bellatrix walked for what seemed for forever, when it was just 6 minutes, to the Black Manor. The Black Manor was a large house on the top of a hill, surrounded by woods and a long fence. It kind of looked like one of those houses that you see in some kind of horror movie. Bellatrix opened the gate to the house and walked on the sidewalk to the house. Her thoughts, on the other hand, were completely focused on the girl that she had met at the Giant Oak Tree not too long ago, her name was still fresh in her mind: Hermione Granger.

As Bellatrix reached the pouch of her house, she saw a note on the door. Picking it, she looked at the name of the senders: Druella and Cygnus Black, Her Mother and Father.

In Reality, Bellatrix didn't live with her parents; due to the fact that she could not stand them one bit. As a result, Bellatrix moved out and took the Black Manor as her residence of choice. She unlocked the door and walked into the house; throwing the letter upon her table at the door as she walked in. Bellatrix went back to thinking of the girl that had just captured her interest; knowing Bellatrix Lestrange, it was very hard to get her attention, let alone her interest.

"That Mudblood, she truly is something else. Refusing to be called a 'Mudblood', yelling at me without fear, even turned tail before I could respond; just who is this 'Hermione Granger'?" Bellatrix asked herself.

With that, Bellatrix walked to a computer that she had purchased a few weeks ago and, like everything else in her house, it was a pure black color. Bellatrix sat in the chair and logged into the computer. She went to her personal browser, which also served as her own personal hacking software, looking at the Hogwarts Data Bank until she found the file she was looking for: The File on Hermione Jean Granger.

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows, "Hermione Jean Granger, let's see just who you really are." Bellatrix clicked in the folder and all the information on this girl was revealed.

Name: Hermione Jean Granger

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Grade Level: 11th Grade

School Ranking: Golden Lion

Bellatrix stopped right there for a brief moment, if her memory served her right, the Golden Lion of Hogwarts was the Best Student in the Whole School; no one could best the Golden Lion.

 _'So, she is the Golden Lion of Hogwarts, huh? This was not expected, it's rather impressive if I must say. Let's see what else there is of you, Hermione."_

Parent(s): Monica Granger & Wendell Granger.

Address: 1256 Solar Rd.

Schedule:

1st Period: Advanced Algebra

2nd Period: Advanced Economics

3rd Period: Physical Education

4th Period: Lunch

5th Period: History

6th Period: Off-Period

7th Period: Library Duty

Bellatrix was unable to go any further due to the fact that there was no more information on Hermione on this page; plus, the rest of the file was non-decoded this moment. That, however, didn't make Bellatrix upset, for she had a very valuable piece of information.

 _'Now, I know where you live. I think I found a new topic of interest. This Hermione Granger could just be the one that I've been looking for. The Perfect Companion that I have sought after for years, This Golden Lion, with a little bit of persuading, just could be My Eternal Dark Lion.'_ Bellatrix thought with a wolfish grin plastered on her face, with a quick flick of her tongue, she licked her lips. She then rose up from her seat, but not before saving a copy of Hermione's Schedule to her main desktop. She was also sure to copy The Golden Lion's Address on a strip of paper. Bellatrix then rose up and grabbed her camera, which was resting in a black basket by the door.

"Time for some….observation of the Golden Lion. This is going to be rather interesting." Bellatrix said to herself as she left her house, running up the hill to the Oak Tree, where she met the Golden Lion. Once there, Bellatrix look at the neighborhood that the girl lived in, she was rather impressed by the view. She then looked at the address of Hermione on the strip of paper that she had.

"Time to go Hunt, Lion-Hunting that is; oh, that was so lame." Bellatrix said to herself as the bolted down the hill and into the Golden Lion's Neighborhood.

(Meanwhile: With Hermione)

Hermione walked into her house, just as the rain began to fall once again. The Kitten holding her chest as the rain fell, scaring the poor thing. Monica Granger, who was sitting on the sofa that was on the left side of the living room against the wall, was reading when she heard her daughter come into the house.

"Hello Hermione, where have you bee-"She was cut off by the sight of the small kitten in her child's arms. "Hermione, why are you holding a kitten?" Her mother asked. Hermione sat on the Giant chair and looked at the kitten, which was looking back at her.

"I found this kitten when I was on my way back home. It was hurt and it was going to rain, so I hid under a tree until the rain stopped. Once it did, I wanted to return the kitten to its home, but it doesn't have a home. So….." Hermione paused, "You want to keep the kitten, don't you?" Monica asked Hermione. Hermione nodded her head. "Alright." Monica said.

Hermione squealed as her mother allowed her to keep the kitten, she then ran up the stairs with her kitten and into her room. Once inside, Hermione sat the kitten on her bed.

"Well, now that you're a member of the family, you'll need a name. Let me think of one." Hermione said and the kitten meowed. "Bell. That's it! I'll call you Bell! You like that name?" Hermione asked the kitten, the kitten agreed with Hermione by Meowing and waving her long tail. Hermione and Bell just laughed and had fun together; little did they know, there was a third member to the party that was watching for a distance.

(Outside – In a Tree that's right outside Hermione's Room Window)

 _-Snap-_

The camera made that sound at the user took the photos of the Golden Lion and the Kitten named Bell as the two of them made their own kind of fun in the room. The User looked through the scoop of the camera and pushed the button more.

 _-Snap-_

 _-Snap-_

 _-Snap-_

Three new pictures were saved to the SD card in the camera, as the user decided that was enough for now. After all, she was going to need the space for more pictures of the Golden Lion. The camera was then put away, in the coat of the owner. Deep Brown Eyes locked on the Golden Lion and her new friend, watching them as they played. These Eyes belonged to none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

 _'Beautiful. Absolutely Beautiful, She has a nice estate for the Golden Lion, but I think that she could do so much better in her estate. She needs a new house, one that will show that she is of great value. Maybe a Manor will do her nice….The Black Manor that is.'_ Bellatrix thought to herself.

Bellatrix watched Hermione for about 5 minutes and was already obsessed with her at the moment. Bellatrix hoped that she would be able to sneak into the girls house and see what she saw every day; just then, it seemed as if she got her wish for the Golden Lion's Mother called her down for dinner. Once the girl left, is when Bellatrix made her move.

Jumping to the roof, Bellatrix pulled open the window and stepped into the Room of Hermione Granger. The Serpent looked around before making a move, just then she heard someone coming up the stairs. Quickly, she pushed open the window and jumped back into the tree. Just as she reached the leaves, the Golden Lion came into her room, looking for something it would have seemed; turns out that she was just coming to get her kitten.

Just then, the girl looked to the open window and walked over to it, looking at it for a few seconds before closing and locking it.

 _'Damn! I was so close!'_ Bellatrix thought. _'I better get home before someone sees me. I'll come visit you soon, Hermione Granger.'_ And with that, Bellatrix jumped out of the tree and ran home to prevent for getting too wet.

End of Chapter 2: For the Next Chapter, 10 reviews in total are required, See Ya.


	3. Chapter 3

_My Dark Lion_

Summary: Meet Hermione, The Golden Lion of Hogwarts. Meet Bellatrix, The Dark Serpent of Hogwarts. While Hermione does want she can to remain in the Light, Bellatrix will do anything to make the Golden Lion, her Dark Lion for all eternity.

10 Review Given: Here is the Next Chapter

Chapter Three: The School Life of the Golden Lion & The Enrollment of the Black Serpent

Last Time: Bellatrix Lestrange has spied on the Golden Lion, Hermione Granger, in her home from the safety of tree, which was positioned across from Hermione's Room Window. Now, the day has pasted and Hermione is getting ready for school. Bellatrix, on the other hand, I wonder what she's up to this time. Let's Find Out!

(Hermione's House - Hermione's Bedroom – 7:50 A.M.)

The Sun was barely pecking over the horizon as the Golden Lion was buzzing around the room, trying to gather all of her things that she would need for an 8-hour day at Hogwarts High School. Here's the thing though: Hogwarts didn't open its doors until 9:00 A.M. and Hermione lived only 4 blocks away from the school, that's an 8-minute walk for the Golden Lion just to get to school. So….why was the Golden Lion awake at 7:50 A.M. if she didn't have to be at school until 9:00 and her school was only 8-minutes away? Well….the reason for that was-

"Hermione, Come On! Your Father's going to be here soon and I want all of us to have breakfast together!" Monica Granger called her daughter from the kitchen. "I'm Coming, Mom!" Hermione yelled back. Just as Hermione was about to walk out her room door, a tiny meow stopped her in her tracks; turning back to her bed, she saw Bell, her kitten who was sitting in the edge of her bed.

"Oh Bell! I'm sorry; I must have forgotten that you were there!" Hermione said as she walked back to the bed, reaching her arm out to Bell, causing the kitten to climb on her arm & upward until she reached her owner's shoulder, where she sat with a light purr. Hermione smiled at the kitten as the two of them walked out of the room, down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Just as Monica was done with the pancakes, Hermione and Bell were walking into the Dining Room, resulting in Monica looking at her child in awe as she saw the cat riding on Hermione's Shoulder, like some kind of tamed bird.

"Good Morning, Hermione and Bell." She greeted her child and cat. "Morning Mom, how did you sleep?" Hermione asked as the cat rested into the soft mane of the Golden Lion that was her owner. Monica smiled at her daughter, just then; Wendell Granger, Hermione's Father and Monica's Husband, walked through the door, and rushed to the Dining Room when he saw his wife and daughter, and now, Hermione's New Fuzzy Friend. The Family stayed there for a long time, just happy to be together; that was until all of their stomach's growled and they all laughed before sitting down for breakfast.

(Meanwhile – At Black Manor – In the Room of Bellatrix Lestrange)

The sun didn't shine here, not at the Black Manor, for Bellatrix didn't like sunlight interrupting her sleep. Well, that would be the normal case; in this case, Bellatrix wasn't sleeping. Bellatrix couldn't sleep after she got home from 'observing' Hermione. Her mind was stuck on so many things that she wanted to learn about the girl.

Behind the curtains of the Black Manor, inside the Room of Bellatrix Lestrange; she began to put her plan into motion. Bellatrix sat at her desk with her Laptop in front of her; she was on the Hogwarts High School's Website, enrolling herself as a student. Now, Bellatrix was an extremely brilliant individual, in reality, she didn't need to go to school. However, ever since she met Hermione Granger, she was more eager to enroll in the school; just so that she could be closer to her Beloved Golden Lion. Once Bellatrix was complete with the Application of Enrollment, she submitted it. Once the screen showed that her application was in, she knew she had to wait for an email that told her when she could come to the school for a tour and schedule of classes to choose from.

 _'This is going to take awhile for all of this to take its course. I have to do some more research on her before I make my next move.'_ Bellatrix thought as she rose from her seat. Walking over to her nightstand, she grabbed her camera and the negatives from the previous night of observation of the Golden Lion. She knew her next move: She would drop the negative off at the store so that they could get developed. Afterwards, she would go to the Golden Lion's Home to do some more research.

Slipping on her shoes, she walked out of the door, down the pouch, down her sidewalk, out her gate, up the hill to the tree where she had 1st met the girl and down to her neighborhood once again.

(Back at the Granger Household – Dining Room – 8:12 A.M.)

The Granger Family sat at the Dining Room Table, enjoying their breakfast as an actual family and not a fragmented one. Hermione's Father, Wendell Granger, had just returned home after coming back from an International Dentist Convention, which lasted for 5 days and 4 nights. Hermione introduced Bell, an orange kitten with white paws, to her father; of anything, the dentist was most impressed at the fact that the animal was so well trained after just a few hours of living with his daughter.

"I have to say, Hermione. You sure do have a way with Felines; I guess, that's because you are the Top Feline of Hogwarts!" Wendell exclaimed. "Dad, I highly doubt that me being the Golden Lion has anything to do with me having a good bond with Bell here." Hermione countered. Bell just looked from her Mistress's Shoulder and listened to the conversation between Father and Daughter.

"Come now, you two look like the example of Master and Beast bonding." Wendell said. Hermione and Bell both raised their eyebrows (That is if cats have eyebrows and for some strange reason I think they do). The two looked at each other before looking at the man.

Hermione was about to speak when the door began to sound; signaling that someone was at the door. Hermione rose from her seat and walked towards the door, unlocked the lock and turned the knob. Once the door was open, it revealed to be her two closest friends: Harry Potter and Ron Wesley.

"Good Morning, Hermione." Harry said.

"Hello 'Mione." Ron said, with a goofy smile.

"Good Morning, Boys. Come on in" Hermione said as she moved out of the way, allowing the two boys to enter the house. Just before she could close the door, the sound of Bell hissing caused her to seize her actions. Looking at Bell, Hermione saw her kitten was on all fours, her back arched in the air, her tiny claws unsheathed, ears flat to her head and her eyes and teeth were glaring at the large tree in the front yard.

"What's the matter, Bell?" Hermione asked the kitten on her shoulder. Bell just kept glaring at the tree, causing Hermione to look at the tree. It looked just like it was supposed to; like a tree. Hermione guessed that something in the tree was bothering her kitten; perhaps a bird or squirrel. Hermione didn't think too much of it; she had to get back to her family and friends. Letting the matter go, she turned tail and walked back into the house. If she had stayed and looked just a little harder, she would have been able to see the reason as to why Bell was on edge. She would have seen the shadow of a female with a camera watching her.

(Inside the Tree's Branches)

 _'Damn it! That fucking cat almost gave me away!'_ the female in the tree thought while growling through her teeth. The girl was no other than Bellatrix Lestrange, who had returned just for some more 'Observation of the Golden Lion'. While she was mad about the kitten almost giving away her position, she suddenly realized something about what Hermione said to the kitten: She called the Kitten 'Bell'.

 _'She named it 'Bell'? That's a little too close to my name. I do not like to share anything, let alone my name to some flea-bitten feline. Then again, she is Hermione's Kitten, I'm sure that we could get along somehow.'_ Bellatrix thought with consideration in her mind. Just then, Bellatrix could hear some talking coming from inside the house. Crawling on a tree branch closer to the house, she listened in.

 _Wendell: Ronald & Harry! How are you, my boys?! It's been so long since we've seen each other._

 _Ron: Hello Mr. Granger, when did you get back?_

 _Monica: He just got back this morning, and it's about time too; Hermione and I were getting worried about him._

 _Hermione: Mom…..we get it._

 _Harry: Hey 'Mione, can I ask you something?_

 _Hermione: Sure Harry, what is it?_

 _Harry: You want to come over to my place with Ron after school? We're going to order some pizza and have some movies to watch. After all, it would be a good way to celebrate with your ranking._

 _Hermione: That sounds like fun. I'll be there. Is it okay if I bring Bell too?_

 _Ron (Confused): Bell? Who's Bell?_

 _Bell: Meow._

 _Harry (Shocked): Hermione, you got a kitten –_

 _Ron: -and it's riding on your shoulder like a parrot._

 _Hermione: I know that guys._

 _Bell: Meow._

 _Ron: Sure, she can come._

 _Hermione: Thanks Ron!_

 _Harry: Hey, you guys wanna get to school already? It's almost 8:50._

 _Hermione: Alright, let's go._

Bellatrix sunk back into the darkness of the tree just as her phone began to vibrate; taking it from her pocket, it was a Computer Message that stated the Professors of Hogwarts wanted to meet with her today. This caused her to smile a Serpent's Smile; she was never this pleased. After a while, Hermione, Harry and Ron exited the house and walked down the street to the school. Bellatrix decided that it was time to make her appearance known once again to the Golden Lion; but this time, more…presentable and yet very exciting.

 _"Oh, this is going to be fun. It's time that we met on common ground once again, Hermione Granger."_ Bellatrix thought as she waited for the trio to get half a mile away before she used her skills to move from the trees and the rooftops, almost ninja like, to get to her destination: Hogwarts High School and the Golden Lion, Hermione Granger.

(Hogwarts High School – 8:30 A.M.)

Hermione looked at her watch as she and her three friends entered the school's main entrance way, the time were 8:30. Hermione, Harry and Ron sat on the bottom stair of the building. Waiting for the school to open; when Ron decided to break the silence, deciding to ask Hermione about the kitten he met this morning.

"Hey Hermione, let me ask you this: Where did you get that kitten from this morning?" Ron asked his friend.

"Oh, you mean Bell. I was delivering my packet to the school, when I met this strange girl; she said nothing so I decided that it was nothing. I was on my way home, when I got this feeling that someone was following me; I turned around and saw Bell in a bush, her paw was cut and it was about to rain. I saw the old Oak Tree on top of the hill and ran there. Where, I once again, met that strange girl, she called me a 'Mudblood'; whatever that is. Once the rain stopped I took Bell home and Mom let me keep her." Hermione explained.

Harry analyzed what Hermione said then he remembered one word that she said, causing his spine to shiver.

"Hermione, did you say 'Mudblood'?" Harry asked her, Hermione looked at Harry with confusion, "Yes, that girl I saw that day called me that. Why, have you heard that word?" Hermione asked.

Harry rubbed his forehead before speaking once again. "Hermione…..the girl that you saw, what did she look like?" He asked her.

"She was a little taller than me, dark brown eyes, long curly black hair, pale complexion, and she wore this necklace that had a pendent shaped like a Bird Skull." Hermione finished, causing both Harry and Ron to look at each other.

"Bellatrix." The two of them called out together. Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Bellatrix?" she asked.

"The girl that you met that day was Bellatrix Lestrange; she's the Daughter of Druella & Cygnus Black, two people who believe that people are only judged properly by blood status." Harry explained.

"Blood Status? What does that mean?" Hermione asked, this time, it was Ron who answered her question.

"In the eyes of the Black and Lestrange Families, people are not judged by their values of their characters but by the status of their blood. They have 3 categories that they call people by: Purebloods, Half-Bloods, and Mudbloods." Ron Explained.

"Okay, so what are the meanings for these Blood Statuses?" Hermione asked.

"The Purebloods are the Highest of the High; they rule over everyone else and have the power to whatever they want. The Half-Bloods are in the middle; they are important in some cases but are not as important as the Purebloods. Now, the Mudbloods are the lowest of the low; they are less than dirt, in their eyes." Harry explained, causing Hermione's blood to boil.

"Lowest of the Low?! Who does that pompous bitch she is?!" Hermione yelled. Hermione was beyond angry; some chick she just met called her the Lowest of the Low in existence just because of some whack ass Blood Status System her parents thought about.

Harry was about to answer when he saw a shadow being casted by the light of the sun; from the length of the shadow, he could tell that the person who casted it was right on the sidewalk before the school. Looking up, he saw the one person he never wanted to see, even on his best days: Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ron and Hermione looked up at the new arrival with hatred in their eyes; Hermione just heard about this girl and yet, she hated her with ever fiber of her being at the moment.

"Bellatrix, what are you doing here; you don't go to school." Ronald asked with venom in his voice; this however did not affect Bellatrix. She just continued to look at the individual in the middle, the only female in the group; The Golden Lion: Hermione Granger.

"Hello Little Mudblood, it's been awhile hasn't it? If my memory serves me right, you were tending to an injured Flea-Bitten Fur ball under the Oak Tree on top of the hill, am I right?" Bellatrix asked the Granger Girl, just causing her to get even angrier.

Hermione rose to her feet, her fists clenched tightly and her teeth were gridding against each other. "My name is Hermione Granger, not Mudblood; get your facts straight and fast, Lestrange." Hermione growled, literally.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow to her: _'Did this girl just call me by my last name?'_ was the question that was running through Bellatrix's Head at the moment.

"You truly don't know your place, Mudblood; disrespecting your superior like that will never get you anywhere in life, nor will it ever." Bellatrix proclaimed as she cocked a smirk. Hermione growled even deeper.

"You call me a Mudblood one more time and I will be the one to put YOU in YOUR place, you Pompous-Ass, Self-Centered Bitch!" Hermione roared with anger in her voice; this only made Bellatrix more impressed by the girl.

"I'll say this: You have more courage than most Mudbloods that I have seen in my life. Perhaps, if you did not have such tainted blood coursing through your veins, we could have been the Best of Friends." Bellatrix smiled. Hermione was about to rush this chick until Ron grabbed her right wrist with his left hand. Hermione looked at him, so did Bellatrix; only difference was that Bellatrix was getting mad that the Mudblood was touching what was hers.

 _'How dare he? How dare he?! Who does he think he is, touching my Mudblood like that?!'_ Bellatrix roared in her mind.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, "Don't do it, 'Mione. She isn't worth it." Ron said to her; causing her to calm down. "Okay Ron, I won't flatten this chick, but if she says one more thing out of line, I will put her in her place." Hermione said.

Harry looked at the Lestrange, "Bellatrix, what are you doing here? Knowing someone like you, you would never mingle with, what you call, Mudbloods and Half-Bloods." Harry wanted to know.

"I merely need something to do to pass the time. Life at the Black Manor is so boring and there is never anything to do, so I decide to enroll to this school just to keep from being so bored." Bellatrix said, shrugging her shoulders. ' _Also to ensure that no one takes what is mine: Hermione Granger belongs to me and I have to make sure that she and everyone else knows that.'_ She thought.

Hermione looked at the girl with a glare that could kill. "Bellatrix, you're starting to become a pain in the ass, you know that right?" Hermione asked her, Bellatrix looked at the girl studded. "What did you just say to me, you Filthy Mudblood?!" Bellatrix barked.

"Here you are, saying that you would never mingle with Mudbloods or Half-Bloods, but you're enrolling in a school full of them. I don't know a damn thing about this whole Mudblood, Half-Blood, Pureblood bullshit, but the world doesn't work like that and you are a true fool for thinking such matters." Hermione said with pride, the sun seemed to shine on her, giving her hair a shining golden color.

Bellatrix looked at the girl with awe, her heart was beating 2x its normal pace; Bellatrix was completely taken away with this girl. Hermione's Hair glowed like a shiny lion's mane in the sunlight; Bellatrix was complete stunned by her.

"Interesting, I have to say, Mudblood; you have spunk. No one has ever talked to me in such a tone. Perhaps, I can make an expectation out of you." Bellatrix announced with her hand on her hip; thinking of how she made the right choice of companion.

Hermione glared at girl with a burning hatred (Screw Passion, Believe It.)

(Hermione: Will you stop breaking the Fourth Wall?!)

(Come on, Hermione. I was just having some fun.)

(Hermione (Hits Me Upside the Head: Stop it, Warrior!)

(OW! Alright, I'll stop breaking the 4th Wall!)

(Hermione: Now, get back to the story!)

(Yes Your Highness.)

Hermione glared at the girl with a burning hatred; she couldn't stand her anymore. Hermione could feel the air around her get denser; she could almost feel all of her anger emanating from her body. Bellatrix just looked at her with a smile.

Ron and Harry looked at them with wide eyes, for what they saw was not 2 females mad at each other; they saw to animalistic auras surrounding them. Around Hermione was the Golden Aura of a Lion, baring its fangs at Bellatrix, its claws flexing as if it was ready to attack, its mane danced in the wind gracefully and without flaw.

The Aura around Bellatrix was that of a Black Serpent. It's long black, slim body was curled around Bellatrix's whole body, emerald green eyes looked at the lion with lust; the snake seemed to smile. The Lion and Snake looked at each other with 2 different looks: One of Hatred and the Other with Lust.

Harry and Ron looked at this confrontation with fear, not knowing how to handle this situation.

-Chapter End-

For Next Chapter: 20 Reviews are needed. See ya.


	4. Chapter 4

_My Dark Lion_

Summary: Meet Hermione, The Golden Lion of Hogwarts. Meet Bellatrix, The Dark Serpent of Hogwarts. While Hermione does want she can to remain in the Light, Bellatrix will do anything to make the Golden Lion, her Dark Lion for all eternity.

20 Review Given: Here is the Next Chapter

Chapter Four: Hermione, The Tour Guide

Last Time: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly have arrived at Hogwarts High School, waiting for the school to open; when they are interrupted by Bellatrix Lestrange, who has secretly been stalking Hermione Granger. Hermione is infuriated by Bellatrix' Pompous Attitude and her views on people due to something that she called 'Blood Status'. Now, let's see just what is going on here; but first...

* * *

 _( Present Day - In The Safety Room - 2 Hours After Hermione Escaped Bellatrix)_

* * *

Hermione Granger, The Golden Lion of Hogwarts High School, was at a complete loss. Her Parents, Monica and Wendell Granger, and her Best Friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly, were trapped, bruised and battered (Not to mention tied up) by Bellatrix Lestrange, Hermione's Possessive Ex-Girlfriend; who apparently could not take 'No' for a final answer. Bellatrix refused to take the answer that Hermione had given to her weeks in prier to the day: She no longer wanted to be Bellatrix's Girlfriend. That is why she was in the Safety Room, which was located under the house.

Hermione sat at the Computer Monitors, looking at the Living Room Camera; at her Mother, Father, Friends and the Parents of Bellatrix, confounded to chairs and leaking blood. There was nothing else for Hermione to watch due to the fact that Bellatrix had left the room to some other part of the house; most likely, to search for Hermione.

Hermione heard something coming from her room camera and clicked the button to switch the camera's sight. Once she reached her Room Camera, she saw Bellatrix, sitting on her bed. Bellatrix seemed to be talking to someone, but there was no one else in that room. Curious, Hermione added in some audio so she could hear; what she heard was so disturbing, it made her blood run cold.

 _Bellatrix: I could kill them...is that what you want, My Beloved? I could make sure that they never interfere with our love ever again. I was going to kill them anyway...but is that what you desire, Hermione? If you don't make your presence known soon, I will have to force them to speak of your location. (Bellatrix hugs herself) I just want us to be happy...Now and Forever...Do you remember, Hermione? Do you remember that day you lead me through the school and into the rest of our lives?_

Hermione looked down to her hands, for she did remember that day: The Day That The Golden Lion Became A Tour Guide For The Black Serpent.

* * *

 _(Back To The Past Day - Outside Of Hogwarts High School)_

* * *

Hermione was trying her best not to lost her temper to the newcomer that had just arrived not too long ago: Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix is the Infamous Daughter of Druella and Cygnus Black, 2 individuals that judged people by something they called 'Blood Status'. Bellatrix had just arrived to the school, announcing that she would be attending Hogwarts High School due to the fact that she had nothing better to do. Hermione had met the girl in a previous encounter and she hated Bellatrix with a burning passion. On the sidelines, Harry and Ron were quiet, both of them thinking the same thing: ' _This is not going to end well.'_

Bellatrix, on the other hand, thought everything was going just perfectly. For a while now, Bellatrix has been stalking Hermione Granger, although she did not see it as stalking, she saw it as 'Getting to know your mate better'.

Hermione's Anger was beginning to subside, the Lion Aura was fading as well; that was until Bellatrix spoke up once again.

"Mudblood, you are the Golden Lion of Hogwarts, aren't you?" Bellatrix asked Hermione with a toothy grin, resulting the Black Serpent Aura around her the flare more.

Hermione calmed her anger and Lion Aura before she answered, "Yes, I am The Golden Lion. What of it?".

"Why nothing at all, it is a rather difficult achievement to obtain; and yet, you were able to get this without much struggle?" Bellatrix asked, placing her hands on both of her hips.

Hermione stood up straight and sighed, resulting in her anger to subside once again and the Lion Aura began to fade once again; to the point where it was almost completely transparent. "Yes, it was most challenging to obtain; but I managed just fine to receive what I wanted." Hermione replied with pride in her heart. Just then the wind blew a light breeze, making Hermione's Blazing Golden Mane of Hair to lightly bounce in the wind. The Lion Aura also seemed to shine brighter in the presence of the sun, Harry and Ron looked at Hermione with friendly smiles, while Bellatrix looked at the Golden Lion in complete amazement, her thoughts of making fun of the girl suddenly left her mind.

 _'She's so beautiful in the Sunlight. I never seen anything more amazing. I want to forget everything about this school and just take her with me.'_ Bellatrix thought to herself. However, right before Bellatrix could open her mouth to utter a signal word, the voice of another incomer interrupted all conversation; causing both the Lion and the Serpent Auras to vanish with the wind.

"Well, Good Morning Everyone." Everyone looked to the left side of the building, revealing who the newcomer was that had interrupted all confrontation: Albus Dumbledore, The Head-Master of Hogwarts High School. Dumbledore was a tall, yet elderly man, creamy white complexion, long white hair and bread, and gray like eyes. He wore a scholar's rode from some reason, but no one really denied that he was such a great leader that they never minded the Grey Robe.

Harry smiled at his Head-Master, "Good Morning, Head-Master Dumbledore." The Young Potter replied.

Ronald Weasly set a nod in the of the old man, "Best of the Mornings to you, Head-Master."

Hermione beamed at the Head-Master with a great smile, "Greetings to you, Head-Master Dumbledore."

Dumbledore smiled at the sight of the Golden Trio being the first ones to the school building everyday; this made his old heart flutter with happiness.

"Well Best of the Morning to you all as well, Golden Trio. Yet again, you are the first one's here to Hogwarts." The Head-Master proclaimed.

"Well, we wish to get the best advantage on our education, Sir." Harry said.

"I love to get some time in the Library, Mum and Dad really don't like me reading at the dinner table." Hermione said with a light smile, nervously scratching the back her of long golden hair.

"I just like hanging out with my Best Friends before school starts and we get separated." The Young Weasly shrugged.

Dumbledore began a light chuckle, just as he was looking among his Golden Trio, he noticed Bellatrix, who had remained quiet the whole time.

"Why Hello Young Lady, just who might you be?" The Head-Master asked as he walked closer to the Black.

"My Name is Bellatrix, Bellatrix Lestrange." Bellatrix said with pride in her voice.

The Head-Master raised his eyebrow at that name, due to the fact he knew of someone that went by the name of 'Bellatrix', but that individual's last name was 'Black', not Lestrange.

"Bellatrix you say? Hm, that is most intriguing." Dumbledore said.

"How so?" Bellatrix asked.

"There is someone that I know that is called 'Bellatrix', but her last name is 'Black'." Dumbledore explained.

"Yes, that is me. I am Bellatrix Black, however due to some problems that I have had with my family, I have undertaken the name 'Lestrange'." Bellatrix explained to the old man.

Dumbledore looked at the girl with wide eyes, "Oh, what a true surprise! The Daughter of Druella and Cygnus Black here. So, let me ask you this, Bellatrix: What is the reason that you are here at Hogwarts? If I am correct, all of the Black offspring were home schooled so that they wouldn't have to be mixed up with, as your parents call them, Half-Bloods or Mud-Bloods." The Head-Master asked.

"You are right that all of Offspring to the name 'Black' were Home-Schooled, but I have nothing else to keep myself active and entertained. Due to this fact, I have decided to attend this school. I have sent in an application and I received a message at stated to come here for a Grand Tour of the School so that I may see the classes that I wish to partake in." Bellatrix finished with her hand on her hip.

Dumbledore rubbed his chin, as if he was trying to process the information that Bellatrix had just given him, he understood and spoke once again. "Understood, Ms. Lestrange. You may have a tour of our campus once we find a suitable guide for you- "Dumbledore tried to say right before Bellatrix cut him off.

"Why Head-Master Dumbledore, you do not have to 'Find' a Tour Guide for me. I believe that I have met the Perfect One just this morning." Bellatrix said with a smirk, making the rest of the Golden Trio uneasy.

Dumbledore raised his right eyebrow, "Pray tell, Ms. Lestrange, who is this Tour Guide that you speak of?" Dumbledore asked.

Bellatrix looked to Hermione with a predatory smirk, "Why none other than the Golden Lion herself: Hermione Granger." Bellatrix asked as she poked to the Golden Lion, who was shocked.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione and nodded, "Yes, that is a grand idea, Ms. Lestrange. Hermione would make the Perfect Tour Guide."

"WHAT?!" Hermione, Ron and Harry all screamed in perfect unison.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together with a jolly smile upon his face, "It is a splendid idea. Ms. Granger, You shall be the Tour Guide of Ms. Lestrange today."

Hermione began to freak out, but tried her best to remain calm, due to the fact that this man was her Head-Master and she has always respected this man and the decisions that he has made in the past; all but this one, it would seem.

"Um, Head-Master Dumbledore, I really do not think that I would be a Good Choice of Tour Guide for Bellatrix." Hermione said with a forced calm look, while on the inside she was exploding.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow, "And do tell, Ms. Granger, why is it that you think that you would not be a good choice of Tour Guide for Ms, Lestrange?" He asked The Golden Lion.

'Due to the Fact that I cannot stand being around her!' Hermione was thinking about saying, but instead she said, "I have a agenda that I like to stick to every morning and I wish not to break it when I am merely a student."

At this time, Bellatrix was stunned. The Woman that She Loved didn't want to give a tour of Hogwarts; Bellatrix was outraged but kept calm, not wanting Hermione to know the True Reason as to why she wanted her to be her guide. 'Please, Hermione, be my guide. I want some alone time with you.' She thought to herself.

"Now, Ms. Granger, I understand that you do not wish to stray from your normal pace, but this is needed. You have been here for a long period of time and you are best suited to do this job. Now, I must be getting to my paper work. Escort Ms. Lestrange through the school and then you may go about your business. Understood, Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked/demanded.

Hermione looked to the ground in defeat, "Yes, Head-Master Dumbledore."

With that response, The Elderly Head-Master took his leave and walked inside of the building. The 2 males of the Golden Trio looked at their friend with worry and concern; She was forced to be the Tour Guide for Bellatrix and she didn't even like the girl.

"Hermione, if you want, Harry and I could come with you and help with the Tour." Ron offered with Harry nodding his head in agreement to help his friend. Just before Hermione could open her mouth to answer, Bellatrix answered.

"NO!" A Simple Response from the Black Serpent. The Golden Lion and Her Friends looked at her.

"What's your problem, Bellatrix? What's it to you if we come to help Hermione?" Harry asked her with a raised eyebrow, "This is a One-Person Job, I want only one person with me; that person is the Golden Lion, you or your bloody Weasel Friend." Bellatrix growled.

Hermione stepped in before anymore words could be exchanged, "That Enough, Guys. I'll do the tour and then meet you guys in the Library. I will be fine, just wait for me." Hermione said. Both of the boys didn't like the idea of leaving their friend alone with Bellatrix but they knew how stubborn that Hermione can be and gave in to her will. Nodding there heads, the other 2 members of the Golden Trio turned their backs to Hermione and disappeared into the school. Leaving Bellatrix and Hermione alone in front of the school.

Hermione looked at Bellatrix, seeing the smirk on her face. 'This is going to be a Living Hell to deal with.'

* * *

END OF CHAPTER.


	5. Chapter 5

_My Dark Lion_

Summary: Meet Hermione, The Golden Lion of Hogwarts. Meet Bellatrix, The Dark Serpent of Hogwarts. While Hermione does want she can to remain in the Light, Bellatrix will do anything to make the Golden Lion, her Dark Lion for all eternity.

* * *

 _ **Before The Story - Pre-Okame**_

* * *

Warrior-Chan: Hey Everyone! This is Warrior-Chan Speaking.

Hermione **(Sitting in an Arm Chair in the Corner of the Room)** : Hello Everyone. This is Hermione Granger.

Warrior-Chan **(Looks Around)** : Hermione, Have You Seen Bellatrix? She Was Supposed To Be Here.

 **(Hermione Shrugs Her Shoulders)** : No, I Haven't Seen Her. But, In Truth, I'm Glad She's Not Here.

 **(Warrior-Chan Raises An Eyebrow** ): Why Are You Happy She's Not Here?

Hermione **(Shocked)** : Are You Serious?! She Is Freaking Stalking Me And Is After Me!

 **(Warrior-Chan Chuckles)** : Now Hermione, You Know That This Is Just A Story. I Doubt That The Real Bellatrix Would Really Want To-

 **(There Is Loud Banging At The Door)**

 **(Hermione and Warrior-Chan Look At The Door)**

Warrior-Chan: What In The Heavens?!

 **(The Door Flies Off The Hinges, Revealing A Pissed Off Bellatrix)**

Warrior-Chan **(Shivering In My Fur)** : Well, Hello Bella-

 **(Bellatrix Looks At Warrior-Chan, Then To Hermione, Then Back To Warrior-Chan)**

Bellatrix **(Grabs The Coat Rack And Advances Towards Warrior-Chan)** : You!

 **Warrior-Chan(Panics And Walks Back Slowly)** : Wait! What's Going On Here?!

Bellatrix: You Filthy Mutt! You're Trying To Take My Hermione!

( **Warrior-Chan Looks At Hermione, Then Back To Bellatrix)** : Wait! There's Some Kind Of Misunderstanding Here! I'm Not Trying To-! Bellatrix, Please Don't! I Swear I Wasn't Trying TO-! AHHHHHHH!

 **(Bellatrix Jumps On Warrior-Chan And Begins To Beat Her With The Coat Rack)** : Hermione Is Mine! You Filthy Mutt!

 **(Hermione Tries To Sneak Out Of The Room, But Bellatrix Sees Her)**

Bellatrix: JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!

(Hermione Runs Out Of The Room, Screaming For Dear Life)

Hermione: AHHHHHH!

 **(Bellatrix Chases Hermione)**

Bellatrix: GET BACK HERE!

 **(Warrior-Chan Grabs The Desktop Edge And Pulls Herself Up)**

Warrior-Chan(Covered In Bruises): I Stand...Corrected...

 **(Warrior-Chan Passes Out Due To Blood-Loose)**

* * *

 _ **ON WITH THE STORY**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: THE JOURNEY OF HOGWARTS HIGH SCHOOL**

Hermione didn't know which was worst that this moment: Being Forced To Play Tour Guide For A New Student And Not Being Able To Do Her Morning Activities/Playing Tour Guide For One Bellatrix Lestrange, Who (In Hermione's Case) Was The Worst Person Who Ever Existed On The Face Of The Planet. Hermione Jean Granger, The Golden Lion of the Golden Trio, was ordered by Head-Master Dumbledore to act as Bellatrix's Tour Guide before she could take on her normal role as the Golden Lion; as much as the Hermione's Disliking, she had not the slightest bit of choice in the matter. Hermione wished to remain the Golden Lion, not once has she ever disobeyed her Head-Master; now, she was beginning to regret not saying 'No'.

"Here is the House of Ravenclaw. This House is known to have the Smartest Minds in the Entire School." Hermione explained as she pointed to The Black and Silver Building, that had statues of Ravens on both sides of the Main Door.

"What is the point of dividing the school into 'Houses'? If everyone is getting the same education, why not just remain as one body?" Bellatrix asked the Granger Girl.

"Head-Master Dumbledore noticed that many of the students learned in different wave patterns; some learned the same as others. Thus, he decided to divide to students into the house that best suited their way of learning." Hermione explained to the Lestrange Girl.

Bellatrix folded her arms as she looked upon the House of Ravenclaw. "What house do you reside in, Mud-blood?" Bellatrix asked the Golden Lion without taking her eyes of the Ravenclaw House; the word that she spat made Hermione's Blood boil slightly.

"First-Of-All: My Name is Hermione Jean Granger, Not Mud-Blood! Second-Of-All: I am in The House of Gryffindor, The House of The Lions," Hermione said to Bellatrix, trying her best not to lose her temper at the word that Bellatrix used earlier.

Bellatrix looked at Hermione with a confused face, but the type as to where she was confused, but that Hermione was the Confused One. "Gryffindor? Why are you in Gryffindor? Shouldn't you be in Ravenclaw?" Bellatrix asked the Granger Girl, who in return gave Bellatrix her own confused face.

"What do you mean: Shouldn't I Be In Ravenclaw? From what the Head-Master said, Gryffindor was the Best Choice of House for someone like me." Hermione said to the Lestrange Girl.

Bellatrix shook her head in disagreement. "With someone as same as yourself, you should have been sorted into the house with the smartest individuals; meaning, you should have been sorted into Ravenclaw." Bellatrix proclaimed to Hermione.

Before Hermione could responded to the jester that Bellatrix had just given, the Doors of Ravenclaw opened and a Single Female came out of the Building. The Girl had Light Brown Hair, a Fair Skin Completion, and Gray-Like Eyes. The Girl wore Dark Black Robes that bore the Ravenclaw Crest on right side of the robes; once she was out, she closed the doors behind her, taking 3 steps from the building before spotting Hermione and Bellatrix; the girl's eyes lit up at the sight of the Golden Lion and she ran to her.

"Hermione-sama! Hermione-sama! You're Here! Have You Finally Come To Us?! Are You Finally Home?!" The Girl asked before she collided with Hermione's Waist, knocking her off her feet. Hermione fell to the soft, sandy ground with a girl snuggling her waist.

"The Others Will Be So Pleased, Hermione-sama!" The Girl yelled in joy, "Now, hold on-" Hermione started.

"Who the hell are you, girly?" Bellatrix asked the intruder that was latched onto Her Mud-Blood. The Girl looked up to Bellatrix and stood off Hermione, who got up the moment she was free.

"Are you a friend of Hermione-sama?" The Girl asked, before Bellatrix could answer, Hermione beat her to the punch.

"No, she is no friend of mine. She is someone that I am giving a tour to, under the Order of Head-Master Dumbledore." Hermione explained.

"So, she is not Hermione's Friend or A Rival From Another House?" The Girl asked Hermione.

"No, she's not." Hermione responded. Bellatrix felt somewhat hurt by the remark that Hermione made of them not being friends; in reality, she wanted to be Hermione's Friend and more then Hermione's Friend. She wanted to be Hermione's Everything and she planned on making sure that happened.

Hermione looked at Bellatrix and wondered what the girl was thinking. Before she could ask, the Brown-Haired girl spoke once again.

"Hermione-sama, shall I give you the Tour of Ravenclaw?!" The girl's eyes beamed at Hermione.

Hermione looked at the girl with unimpressed eyes, "No, Kyo-Kyo. I don't need a tour of the house for I will not be joining you." Hermione said, the response caused the girl to become quite upset.

"Bu-But Hermione-sama, why not?! You know, just as I know, that Ravenclaw is your rightful house! You were destined to be a Raven! Please, come join us, Hermione-sama! We need our leader!" Kyo-Kyo begged Hermione.

Hermione just sighed, for there was no reasoning with the girl. Hermione looked to her watch and saw that school was going to begin soon.

"Bellatrix, let's finish this tour so that I can go do my normal rounds." Hermione said, walking away from the House of Ravenclaw.

"Gladly." Bellatrix replied, walking close behind the Golden Lion.

Just as they were 10 feet away, Kyo-Kyo called out to Hermione. "I promise you this, Hermione-sama! You will see that Ravenclaw is your true home! I know that you will!"

Hermione just sighed and looked to the rising sun: 'Can this day get anymore weird?'

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER**_

* * *

 **(Warrior-chan resting in a bed):** Hey Everyone. Let me know what you think about the story. Meanwhile, I'm gonna recover from Bellatrix's Beating.

Bellatrix **(Down the hall)** : WHERE ARE YOU, YA FILTHY MUTT?!

Warrior-chan **(Sweating Bullets)** : Hopefully, without catching another one.


	6. Chapter 6

_My Dark Lion_

Summary: Meet Hermione, The Golden Lion of Hogwarts. Meet Bellatrix, The Dark Serpent of Hogwarts. While Hermione does want she can to remain in the Light, Bellatrix will do anything to make the Golden Lion, her Dark Lion for all eternity.

* * *

 _ **Before The Story - Pre-Okame**_

* * *

Warrior-chan (Sitting in a chair in front of her Desk): Hello Fans and Fellow-Readers. Warrior-chan is back with a new chapter just for you guys.

(Hermione walks into the room with some bandages): Hey Warrior-chan, I'm here to re-bandage your arm.

Warrior-chan: Thank you, Hermione. (Holds out bandaged right arm)

(Hermione removes the old ones and up on some fresh ones): There you go.

(Warrior-chan flexes arm to loosens bandages): Thank you, Hermione; now I can...

(Loud Banging on the other side of the door)

(Hermione and Warrior-chan look at the door) (Warrior-chan sweating bullets)

Warrior-chan: Oh god, please no.

(The door flies of its hinges and a Pissed-Off Bellatrix enters the room)

Bellatrix: MUTT! YOU ARE ABOUT TO DIE!

(Warrior-chan gets scared): What did I do?! I just got out the hospital!

(Bellatrix is about to hit Warrior-chan until Hermione steps in between them)

Bellatrix (Pissed Off More): Just what do you think you are doing?!

Hermione: Stop Hurting Her! She did nothing to you!

(Hermione and Bellatrix get into an argument)

Warrior-chan: Well...Enjoy the chapter...

(Clicks Play On The Chapter)

* * *

 ** _END OF PRE-CHAPTER OKAME_**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: WHY IS SHE HERE?

The Golden Lion exhaled in pure relief, the Unbearable Task of Touring Bellatrix Lestrange was finally over; Hermione was finally free from that Pain in the Arse. Hermione walked down the Halls of the Gryffindor House to meet up with her best friends: Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly, in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione's Mind seemed to be puzzled since the morning, not being able to understand a few things that occurred in the week; those thoughts mainly surrounding Bellatrix Lestrange.

The Heiress of the Black Family had made an appearance that had, even the Golden Lion confused. For Starters, Hermione had first encountered the female one the morning when she was delivering her Seasonal Classes Request Application; Bellatrix had no document within her possession at that time, so she couldn't have been turning in something for the school; why was she there?

Secondly, Hermione encounter the Lestrange Girl after she had rescued Bell from a Thorn Bush and the rain began to fall on her head. Hermione saw the single Oak Tree on the top of a hill that divided two neighborhoods. The Girl was, once again, within the same distance of Hermione that she was back at Hogwarts. Bellatrix called The Golden Lion a 'Mud-Blood': The Lowest of The Low in Blood Status, as Harry and Ron explained to her. Once Hermione told her off, the Raven-Haired Girl had nothing to say in response.

The Very Next Day: Bellatrix shows up to Hogwarts, A School full of Mud-Bloods and Half-Bloods, seeking enrollment. This struck Hermione as curious, considering that Bellatrix hated the two breeds with a burning passion and yet was enrolling into an area that was full of them. Afterward, she asked the Head-Master, Dumbledore, that the Golden Lion, Hermione Jean Granger Herself, the same person who she disrespected, to become her Tour Guide for this school.

After all the events that had taken place, Hermione just couldn't shake the feeling that Bellatrix was not interested in Hogwarts, rather...something inside of Hogwarts. The only thing that Hermione couldn't guess was what it possibly could be. Hogwarts was not the kind of school that had trophies or anything like that; so there was nothing of value that Bellatrix could be after. Then again, Bellatrix would not need anything of value, considering that she was a Black, One of the Richest Families in the Area. Bellatrix had money to blow and didn't need to go to school, but she still wished to go to school just to keep from, as she put it, 'bored'.

Hermione let the thought roam around in her head until she heard a kind, male voice call to her. Turning around, she came face to face with Harry and Ron, who were walking towards her on the way to the Common Room.

"Hermione, there you are! Harry and I were looking for you!" Ron said as he approached the Golden Lion, who embraced him in a hug after he was within arm's reach. Harry gained closer to his friends as he hugged them both. Soon enough, the three friends broke the hug and walked together to the Gryffindor Common Room. Along the way, Harry and Ron noticed that Hermione seemed to be in another world at the moment; Hermione looked ahead but didn't seem to be paying attention to the outside world. To prove this, Harry and Ron stopped walking, but the Golden Lion continued. Harry looked to Ron, who nodded in agreement as the two of them grabbed Hermione by both of her shoulders, causing the Golden Lion to break out of her state of mind.

"What is it, Guys?" Hermione asked as she turned to face her two friends, who looked at her with concern in their eyes.

"Hermione, are you okay? You seem out of it lately. Actually, I've never seen you this out of focus before, not even during a test or studying time. Just what has your mind so distant today?" Harry asked his friend as Ron nodded in agreement with him. Hermione exhaled and looked up to her friends as she begun to explain.

"You see, Guys, the reason I'm so out of it is because I just can't seem to understand why Bellatrix Lestrange is here in our school. None of the reasons that I thought of make sense other than that she is here for something. Think about it: Bellatrix is the Daughter of Druella and Cygnus Black, Two of the Richest People who ever walked the face of the Earth, she was home-schooled as child by the best teachers that money could afford. She won't need education at all." Hermione explained, Ron and Harry looked at her with wide eyes.

"Ya know, 'Mione's right on that, Mate. The Blacks are one of the richest, along with the Lestranges' and the Malfoys', so why would she be here?" Ron asked Harry, who was thinking on the matter.

"If she's not here to education and she is after something, what could that possibly be? Hogwarts doesn't have any valuable things that someone could steal or anything and I highly doubt that we have any top secrets that could interest the Blacks." Harry said.

Hermione looked to the rising sun outside and asked aloud, "Then what is it that she could be after?".

Harry and Ron looked to the sun, before the three friends decided not to draw more on the matter and left for the Common Room, completely unaware of the Dark Eyes that watched them in the shadows or the ears that heard their whole conversation.

Bellatrix Lestrange hid the shadows, watching her Beloved Golden Lion, wanting so much to step from her cover and hold the girl under her arm; in Bellatrix's Eyes, that is where she belonged. Hermione was the Golden Lion of the House of Gryffindor, The Head Girl of the School of Hogwarts, to Bellatrix, none of that mattered at all; all that mattered was that Hermione Granger was with Bellatrix and knew that she belonged solely to Bellatrix Black/Lestrange. Once that was done, Bellatrix's Life will be sweeter for she will have something that belongs completely to her. That something was Hermione Jean Granger.

Once the Golden Lion was out of sight, Bellatrix sunk deeper into the darkness, hissing in pleasure at the thoughts of what she would do once Hermione was in her grasp. She could see it now: Cuffing the girl to her bed in the Black Manor so that she would never escape her love. Touching that soft, silky skin that the Granger Girl Possessed and leaving her mark on it. Tasting the Golden Lion; that is what she mainly wanted. Bellatrix licked her lips at the thought, she shuddered at the thought as well.

 _'Oh...My Sweet Lioness, so tempting your flesh is. I wish to consume it, devour it...I desire to devour you whole. You are so pure, I can tell that from your lovely skin, my dear. Soon, however, I shall be the one to take that away from you. I'll mark you, claim you and make you submit to my every command. You'll be mine, just as you were made to be. It's just a matter of time. My Sweet Hermione Granger.'_

Once the thought was made in her mind, Bellatrix moved through the halls until she came to the Head-Master's Office. Bellatrix looked at the door for 5 seconds before knocking upon it.

"Come In!" The Voice of Head-Master Dumbledore rung from within the room; without a moment later, Bellatrix turned the knob and entered the room. Once she was inside, she saw the Head-Master signing some papers about other school affairs, but she was not interested in that. The only thing that she was interested in was that Dumbledore gave her what she wanted: Hermione Jean Granger.

The Old Man looked up to see who was in his room, once he saw Bellatrix, he stopped what he was doing to give his attention to the girl that had entered his room.

"Why, Hello Bellatrix! How are you? Did Hermione give a likable tour?" The Head Master asked her. "I did not enjoy the tour, Head-Master." Bellatrix responded.

Dumbledore looks at her, "Why is that? Did Hermione do something that upset you? I will have a talk with her later...","It was not Hermione's Fault that I did not like to tour." Bellatrix proclaimed.

Dumbledore looked confused, "If it was not Hermione that caused you not to enjoy the tour of Hogwarts, what was it?" Dumbledore asked the Raven Haired Girl. "The Interference of her friends." Bellatrix practically growled. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Oh yes, Hermione is rather popular here. She has lots of friends and admirers that try to get her attention; I am truly surprised that-", "I want them gone." Bellatrix said, with her fists balled up.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked.

"You heard me: I want them gone. I want Hermione to myself. I wanted alone time with her and that was ruined due to them." Bellatrix asked.

"Listen, Ms. Lestrange. I have no control of what Hermione's Friend do. You will have to talk with them. I am too busy sorting for your house." Dumbledore as he went back to his work.

Bellatrix left the room with a new goal: Taking Hermione Granger from her friends so that they could have some alone time. Question is: Why?

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER-OKAME**_

* * *

(Warrior-chan and Hermione): Thank you for reading the story, see you next time!

(Bellatrix in the corner, tied up and struggling)

 ** _END OF CHAPTER_**


	7. Chapter 7

_My Dark Lion_

Summary: Meet Hermione, The Golden Lion of Hogwarts. Meet Bellatrix, The Dark Serpent of Hogwarts. While Hermione does want she can to remain in the Light, Bellatrix will do anything to make the Golden Lion, her Dark Lion for all eternity.

* * *

 _ **Before The Story - Pre-Okame**_

* * *

(Hermione is sitting in front of the computer, Looking at the 'Play Chapter Seven' Button)

Hermione: Um, Hello Everyone...This is Hermione Granger here. Warrior-chan was supposed to be here to click play on the chapter, but I don't know where she is.

(Hermione waits for 5 minutes until she hears banging and screaming coming from down stairs)

Hermione (Looking at the Closed Door): What was that?!

(Suddenly, Warrior-chan bolts into the room and quickly closes and locks the door) (Hermione notices that Warrior-chan as been brutally attacked)

Hermione (In Panic): Warrior-chan, What happened to you?!

(Warrior-chan looks at Hermione with torment/fear in her eyes): Hermione, cast a spell! Hurry! She's Coming!

Hermione (Panics): I didn't bring my wand!

Warrior-chan (Horrified): OH GOD!

(On the other side of the door, something is banging on it)

Warrior-chan (Holding the door): Help me!

(The Door shoots open and Warrior-chan flies and hits the wall on the on the far side of the room)

(Warrior-chan and Hermione look at the darkness outside the room, waiting for something to happen; nothing does)

Hermione (Looks at Warrior-chan): Well...maybe nothing's...

(A Long Whip shoots from the darkness and wraps around Warrior-chan's neck, pulling her to the darkness)

Warrior-chan (Reaching for Hermione) HERMIONE! (Disappears into the darkness)

(Hermione just looks in panic as more crashing comes from the darkness)

(Warrior-chan tries to bolt back in as the whip wraps around her ankle, pulling her back)

(Warrior-chan claws at the ground and she is pulled back)

Warrior-chan (Reaching for Hermione): HERMIONE! LOCK THE DOOR! CLICK THE BUTTON! START THE CHAPTER! THE SHOW MUST GO OOOOONNNNNNN!

(Warrior-chan is pulled back into the darkness)

(Hermione jumps up, locks the door and sits back in the chair)

Hermione (Looking at the computer): The show must go on...

(Hermione clicks the button)

(CHAPTER SEVEN STARTS)

* * *

 ** _END OF PRE-CHAPTER OKAME_**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: BELLATRIX WANTS TO BE A...GRYFFINDOR?!

This is what you called relaxing. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasly and Harry Potter were in the Gryffindor Common Room, a Beautiful Mansion like Room that was colored in Orange and Crimson Red. Hermione and Harry sat on the two arm chairs while Ron kept the love seat occupied. Hermione looked at the fire in the fireplace danced around in place; it reminded Hermione of the Lion Spirit that lived inside of her. Hermione, Harry and Ron were all Members of the Golden Trio, The 3 Strongest Bearers of the Gryffindor Lion Spirit. Hermione's Lion Spirit was stronger than Harry's and Ron's combined, but they did not mind that Hermione's Lion was stronger than theirs, all they cared about was their friendship.

Hermione was lost in the flame, the way that it flickered caused the Golden Lion to lose herself at the moment and just relax; however, her mind was far too railed up to relax properly. Hermione just couldn't get it out of her head as to why The Lestrange Girl was there. Bellatrix Lestrange was truly a puzzle for the Golden Lion; and Hermione loved puzzles, but she hated having to solve this one. Hermione was forced to be the girl's Tour Guide of Hogwarts and she noticed that Bellatrix was solely focused on her and nothing else. Hermione was beginning to think that perhaps Bellatrix was really here for education, but something in her mind was making her think otherwise.

"Hermione, are you okay?" A voice broke her out of her thoughts; turning to the source, it was her Female Friend and The Sister of Ronald Weasly: Ginny Weasly. Ginny and Hermione have been friends for a long time; Ginny's Mother thought of Hermione as a Second Daughter and loved having her at her house.

"Hey Ginny. Yeah, I'm Fine. Just thinking about something." Hermione ensured her friend, but Ginny didn't buy it.

"Come on, 'Mione. You and I both know that you are not fine." Ginny said with a serious face. Hermione looked to her friend.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, "2 Reasons: One, You're not reading a book and we're in the Gryffindor Common Room. Two, You've been looking at the fire for the past 30 minutes and didn't say a word." Ginny announced. Hermione looked dumb-fooled, Ginny caught her like a kid with his hand in a cookie jar.

"Hermione, if something is bothering you, just say it." Ginny said, sitting next to her Best Friend. "Alright. You see, there is a new student here, well not a student yet; she's still waiting for enrollment. She forced me to be her Tour Guide and she's been getting on my nerves." Hermione explained.

Ginny raised her right eyebrow as she took her spot next to Hermione, "New Girl? You mean that 'Bellatrix' Chick?" Ginny asked with curiosity. Hermione broke vision with the fire in that second; how did Ginny know about Bellatrix?

"Yeah, that's her name; how did you know that Ginny?" Ron asked his sister, "Head-Master Dumbledore called me into his office and asked me to see if any Gryffindor Rooms were open. According to him, some girl who went by the name 'Bellatrix' wanted to be enrolled in the Gryffindor House." Once Ginny finished, all jaws of the Golden Trio dropped to the floor. Bellatrix Lestrange wanted to be a Gryffindor?! Why?!

As the Trio of Gold began talking about the matter, outside of the Gryffindor Common and Gryffindor House, in the concealment of shady trees and bush, 2 Coal Black Eyes watched them with complete obsession. These eyes belong to the New-Comer of Hogwarts: Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix sat on the high tree branch of the closest tree that was positioned to the Gryffindor Common House. Her Black and Grey Stripped Shirt, Black Jeans, Black Vest and Midnight Tennis Shoes made her almost invisible to the people in the Gryffindor Common Room, that was the way that she liked it; she didn't want to scare away her prey.

Bellatrix watched the Golden Lion as she spoke with her friends, about what she did not know, although she wished that she could have known. Bellatrix had a good reason for being sure that her prey was within her sight; She wanted to make sure that Hermione was just 'Friends' with the Potter Boy and the Weasel, as Bellatrix liked to call them.

Bellatrix regretted that she didn't bring her camera; this would have been one of the best views of her lover that she could get. Bellatrix looked at Hermione, watching as her Light-Brown Hair bounced as she moved through the room; just watching the Golden Lion made Bellatrix a fool for love. Bellatrix felt her heart beating at a quickened pace, almost as if it was trying to escape the cage that it was locked away in; wanting so badly to hold the Granger Girl with the Grip of a Cobra.

Placing her hand on her heart, Bellatrix tried to calm the raging heart beat; with no success with that challenge. Bellatrix felt the bridge of her nose and under her eyes become warm, her face was giving to the light pink blush across her face. Bellatrix closed her eyes and rested her back on the tree branch; thinking to herself, Her Lover and the Life she wanted for them.

 _'Hermione Jean Black. That sounds so nice; that would fit her just perfectly. I will have to keep her happy if I want to keep my Lovely Lion. Hermione, I want to see the world in your eyes: Hear what you hear. See what you see. Taste the tastiness of the food that you can prepare for me. Oh, My Sweet 'Mione, it is only an matter of time before you are mine.'_

Bellatrix stayed in that state until she heard a voice coming down the dusty road. Opening her eyes, turning her head to the right, Bellatrix saw 3 people who had the Ravenclaw Symbol on their robes walking down the road. Bellatrix saw a Female and Two Males, walking with her side by side. Bellatrix knew that girl: Kyo-Kyo of Ravenclaw, the one who called Hermione 'Hemione-sama'. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes as she looked at the girl taking with her friends, she knew something about Hermione and Bellatrix wanted to know what.

 _END OF CHAPTER SEVEN_

* * *

END OF CHAPTER OKAME

* * *

(Hermione sitting in the chair as the chapter ends, watching the door, hoping no one would come in)

Hermione (Nervous):Hm...I don't know what to do...Warrior-chan isn't here yet.

(Light Banging on the Door)

Hermione (Looks at the Door with fear in her eyes): Who...Who's there?

(Other side of the door: Hermione...Help Me.)

(Hermione goes to the door opens it and see a Brutally Attacked, Barely Alive Warrior-Chan)

Hermione: Warrior-chan! (Hermione pulls Warrior-Chan into the room)

(Warrior-chan looks at the door and reaches for it): L...Lock it.

(Hermione locks the door and places Warrior-Chan in the Bed)

Hermione: Warrior-Chan Rest, I'll End the Chapter.

(Hermione goes back to the computer: See ya next chapter)


	8. Between Chapter Okame

_My Dark Lion_

Summary: Meet Hermione, The Golden Lion of Hogwarts. Meet Bellatrix, The Dark Serpent of Hogwarts. While Hermione does want she can to remain in the Light, Bellatrix will do anything to make the Golden Lion, her Dark Lion for all eternity.

* * *

 _ **BETWEEN CHAPTER OKAME!**_

* * *

Warrior-chan: Hello Fellow Readers! Warrior-chan here with a Between Chapter Okame!

Hermione: Hey Everyone! Hermione Granger here!

Bellatrix (Sitting in a Chair that is strapped to the floor, Covered in chains and locks): I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, YOU FILTHY MUTT!

Warrior-chan (Points back to Bellatrix): This is Bellatrix Lestrange. Ya Know, the one that is always trying to kill me.

Hermione: Anyway, We're here to answer some of the questions that our readers left in the Reviews.

Warrior-chan: That's Right. I'll be doing this every 7 to 8 chapters into the story.

Hermione (Gets a Piece of Paper): Alright, the First One is from 'HerBella', HerBella writes: 'Oh, now Bella seems to be insanely jealous. Would be interesting, if Mione and Bella talked like adults, and when Bella is in unbearable pain, Mione offers herself to Bella, who takes Mione back to Black Manor, where They make love, and that Bella attempts to change.'

Warrior-chan: I will agree with you on that, HerBella; that would indeed be a rather interesting story plot. Alas, I don't know if I'm to do it just like that. I have very twisted ideas for this story and all of it's sequels.

Hermione (Rolls Eyes): Indeed you do.

Warrior-chan: Okay, what's the next one, Hermione?

Hermione (Gets another piece of paper): The Next One is from 'HerCissa'. HerCissa writes: 'Oh dear, Bella is losing it. What if Mione was really the only thing that could save Bella from herself? What if Bella found Mione's hiding place, they fought, Mione accidentally stabbed Bella, Bella was dying, Mione cried out when she realized what she did and wanted to save Bella, and that after untying her Parents, Bella's Parents, and Mione's friends, she then races to save Bella, and takes Bella to a secluded place, after Saving Bella's life, they both make love, where Bella becomes this gentle and kind and caring person Mione was really longing for.'

Warrior-chan (Rubbing the bottom of her chin): Well HerCissa, I'll tell you this: Bellatrix will find Hermione's Hiding Place and Get Stabbed. Hermione will save her friends and Family. But just like every good lingering story, it won't be that simple. Trust me, the Squeals will have you wanting more.

Hermione (Get Another Review): Alright, Moving on. The Next One is from a Guest that did leave a name. Guest Writes: 'Damn, I wonder how Bellatrix will get the information from the Ravenclaw. Anyways, I really enjoyed the chapter. thanks for writing.'

Warrior-chan (Looks at Bellatrix, who is glaring daggers at her): Knowing Bellatrix, she has ways of making people talk.

Hermione (Gets Another Review): This One is another one from 'HerCissa', it says: 'Ooh, now Bella is getting kinda feisty, and Mione getting. What if Bella was like the Beast and that Mione was the Belle, What if Bella found Mione, took her to her place, wanting to claim her, almost a B&tB like feeling, yet where when Mione hurt Bella hard, though not intentionally, Bella about to harm herself, Mione wishing to help Bella, they both make love, Bella on top, leading to Mione's pregnancy with their baby.'

Warrior-chan: Ya Know, HerCissa, You write some good reviews. To answer your question: Bellatrix is somewhat like a Beast while Hermione is like Belle, but that will not result in their baby; that will be the next story. But when it comes to Bellatrix getting in Hermione's Jeans, yeah, that's gonna happen here.

Hermione (Hits Warrior-chan's Head): Stop Talking Like That Damnit!

Warrior-chan (Holding Her Head): Alright Sorry.

Hermione: Well, that's all the reviews that we have that we can answer upfront.

Warrior-chan: But keep asking questions and we'll answer them the best way we can.

Hermione: From the Profile of Graceful Warrior of the Ashmeadow...

Warrior-chan: We're signing off for now...

Bellatrix: MUTT!

Warrior-chan: Save me...

* * *

 _ **END OF BETWEEN CHAPTER OKAME**_


	9. Chapter 9

_My Dark Lion_

Summary: Meet Hermione, The Golden Lion of Hogwarts. Meet Bellatrix, The Dark Serpent of Hogwarts. While Hermione does want she can to remain in the Light, Bellatrix will do anything to make the Golden Lion, her Dark Lion for all eternity.

* * *

 _ **BEFORE CHAPTER OKAME**_

* * *

(Warrior-chan is sitting on the bed, re-bandaging some old Bellatrix Wounds)

Hermione (Sitting at the Laptop, Looking at the 'Play Chapter Nine' Button): Hey Warrior-chan, you did Chapter Nine Already?

Warrior-chan: Yep! The Fans wanted more as soon as possible; as an author, I have no choice but to give the people what they crave.

Hermione (Leans Back in the Chair and Folds her arms): Well, you sure are dedicated to your fans; but how are you going to keep Bellatrix off your tail?

(Warrior-chan shivers that the sound of Bellatrix's Name)

Warrior-chan: Truly Hermione, I have not the slightest clue how to avoid Bellatrix; believe me when I say, I feel like that woman is watching us right now.

Hermione: That's because she IS watching us right now.

Warrior-chan (Panics and looks around): Where?! Where?!

Bellatrix (Sitting in the corner of the room): I'm over here, you stupid mutt!

(Warrior-chan looks at Bellatrix with wide eyes): What the?! How did you get in here?!

Bellatrix: I walked in here.

Hermione: Warrior-chan, she was here when you did the Chapter 8 Okame.

Warrior-chan: Oh, that's right.

Bellatrix: Will you just start the damn chapter already?

Warrior-chan: Alright, don't get more bitchy than you already are.

Bellatrix: WHAT?!

Warrior-chan (Scared): Nothing! (Clicks the 'Play Chapter Nine' Button)

(Chapter Nine Starts)

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER NINE: SING, LITTLE BIRDIES, SING!_**

* * *

 _'Can a Raven sing? Does it sing a Song of Truthfulness of Deceit? Does it give you information that you wish to know or does it give you nothing you want? Does a Raven sing an answer that is straightforward or does it sing lines, bits and pieces of what you wish to know?'_ Those were the questions on Bellatrix's Mind as she looked at the new, yet old, face that was traveling down a trail that was located outside the Gryffindor Common Room House, where she was watching her Soon-To-Be Lover: Hermione Jean Granger. Bellatrix was sitting on a branch in a shady tree that was located right outside of the Gryffindor Common Room, watching Hermione talk with her 3 Closest Friends: Harry Potter, Ron Weasly and Ron's Sister, Ginny Weasly. Hermione and the others left the Common Room as Bellatrix watched the 3 Ravenclaw House Students walk down the trail. Upon looking back to the Common Room Window, Bellatrix say that Hermione and her friends were no longer in sight, in that regard, Bellatrix turned her attention to another target: The 3 Ravenclaw Students, in particular, Kyo-Kyo of Ravenclaw.

Kyo-Kyo knew Hermione. She respected, Honored and Praised Hermione, even going as far as calling her 'Hermione-Sama'; Meaning Mistress Hermione. Bellatrix wanted to know just why Kyo-Kyo wanted Hermione in the Ravenclaw? Bellatrix did indeed think at first that Hermione should have been in Ravenclaw's House, due to her smarts and skills. The Ravenclaw House was the House of the Smartest and Most Skilled Individuals; Hermione was the Smartest and Most Skilled Student in the School of Hogwarts, therefore, in Bellatrix's Thought, Hermione should have been placed in the House of the Smartest and Most Talented House: The House of Ravenclaw.

Bellatrix looked down at the 3 Students with Dark Eyes, a Glare that could kill; just as she was about to jump and make an appearance once again to the Female Ravenclaw Student, Bellatrix heard the 3 students talk about a matter that interested her: Hermione.

"Are you saying that Hermione-sama was with another woman this morning?" The Ravenclaw Male on the left asked Kyo-Kyo, who just nodded and sighed.

"Yes, a rather confusing character that I would have suspicious to be hanging around Hermione-sama. According to Hermione-sama, she was not her ally or companion, nothing of the sort; she was a Future Student that Hermione-sama was touring. Hermione thought it would have been good if the student saw the Houses of Hogwarts, Ravenclaw was the First House Hermione-sama took the girl to see." Kyo-Kyo told her friends.

"If Hermione-sama took the New Student to see Ravenclaw first, then that must mean something, right?" The Ravenclaw Student on the right asked them.

Kyo-Kyo looked deep within thought as she came up with the reason, or what she thought was the reason. "Hermione-sama must have thought that the New Student would like to see the Best House First! That means that Hermione-sama thinks that Ravenclaw is the Best House!" She finally concluded as the reason that Hermione took Bellatrix to see the House of Ravenclaw first; Her Allies also believed this and began to cheer at the thought of their Idol thinking their house was the best.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes that the conclusion that the Ravenclaw Girl and her friends had come up with; in the Mind of Bellatrix Lestrange, the Best House is the House that Hermione Jean Granger resides in, at the moment, was Gryffindor. Once the 3 Ravenclaw Students were coming under the tree Bellatrix was hiding in, the Heiress of the Black House jumped out the tree and landed in front of the 3 Ravenclaw Students; startling them with her sudden presence. When Bellatrix stood up to her full height, Kyo-Kyo looked rather stunned at the arrival of the Black Heiress.

Kyo-Kyo pointed her finger at the Black Heiress, "You! You are that female that Hermione-sama was escorting around the school!". With that being announced, The 2 Male Students looked at Bellatrix with wide eyes.

Bellatrix stood tall and looked at the Three Ravenclaw Students with a glare that suited a Black Cobra. "Yes, I am. You are the Little Girl that rushed My Tour Guide this morning. I want to know the reason that you have done this." Bellatrix said, pointing her finger at the Female Ravenclaw Student. Kyo-Kyo looked at Bellatrix with slight fear in her eyes; something about this girl scared her.

"To answer your question: Hermione-sama is the Idol of The House of Ravenclaw. We all see her, not as a student of a rival house, but as a Student that was misplaced. We are trying to show Hermione-sama that she belongs with us, with her True Home; The House of Ravenclaw." Kyo-Kyo said with shifting eyes; not able to look Bellatrix dead in the eyes.

Bellatrix looked at the girl with a sick grin, she was scaring the Ravenclaw; Good. Bellatrix took one step closer to the group causing the Three Ravenclaw Students to back away slowly from the Black Serpent. "I want to know the whole reason. Hermione is a Gryffindor and yet, you pressure so much to have her to the be Enrolled into the Ravenclaw House." Bellatrix said, her voice getting darker with each passing second. Kyo-Kyo noticed this and began to shake.

At that time, one of the Male Students found his voice. "Listen, Hermione-sama was misplaced at the Enrollment Ceremony! She is, and always will be, a Ravenclaw. We will stop at nothing to get Hermione-sama to her True Home, Ravenclaw." The Student announced. The other two Ravenclaw students nodded in agreement; after that, the Three Ravenclaw Students turned tail to Bellatrix and walked to the Main House to get ready for class. Leaving Bellatrix standing there.

' _So, those little birdies will stop at nothing until Hermione is in their house, huh? Well then, I will have to fix that won't I.'_ With that, Bellatrix turned to the path that lead to the front of the school so that she could report to Dumbledore's Office to check on her enrollment. Bellatrix had only one thing in mind: Hermione Jean Granger Becoming Hers Forever.

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER NINE! - END OF CHAPTER OKAME-**_

* * *

Warrior-chan: That's The End of Chap- (Suddenly Bellatrix Hits Warrior-chan in the back of the head with a Baseball Bat)

Hermione (In Horror): Bellatrix! Why did you do that?!

(Bellatrix Looks at Hermione with a Predatory Glare): Now We're All Alone...My Sweet Mudblood.

Hermione (Runs out the open door and screams for her life): NOOOOOO!

Bellatrix (Chases Her): Come Back Here!

(On the ground, Warrior-chan's Soul comes out her mouth and it looks at her Body)

Warrior-chan's Soul: Well Shit...I Just Got That Body Repaired. (Looks at the Camera) Well, see everyone around. Please review and ask any questions you may have. Farewell.


	10. Chapter 10 & A Request

_My Dark Lion_

Summary: Meet Hermione, The Golden Lion of Hogwarts. Meet Bellatrix, The Dark Serpent of Hogwarts. While Hermione does want she can to remain in the Light, Bellatrix will do anything to make the Golden Lion, her Dark Lion for all eternity.

* * *

 _ **BEFORE CHAPTER OKAME**_

* * *

Warrior-chan's Soul (Sitting in front of the Laptop, Looking at the 'Play Chapter Ten' Button: Hello to all of you. Warrior-chan's Soul reporting in until I get my body fixed. Now, I'll willing to bet that you all want to know what happened to after Bellatrix beat me to death and chased after Hermione; well, the truth is...

(Flashback - 20 Minutes after Bellatrix chased Hermione)

Warrior-chan's Soul (Looking at her Body): Aw Damn it. It took me 2 weeks to get that body repaired. Curse that Bellatrix Lestrange.

(Warrior's Soul hears crashing and screams coming from down stairs)

Warrior-chan's Soul (Goes Down Stairs and sees Bellatrix chasing Hermione with one of Warrior-chan's Swords)

Hermione (Running for her life and Crying): Leave me alone! I don't wanna!

Bellatrix (Chasing Hermione with a Silver Sword): I don't care! I love you and I want a baby! Now!

Hermione (Runs into the storage closet and locks the door behind her): I will never love you!

Bellatrix (Grabs the knob and starts pulling it, the door will not open): Open this door right now, Hermione Jean Black!

Hermione (From inside the Closet): My last name is Granger!

Bellatrix (Getting mad): Your name is Hermione Jean Black! You are my wife and you must give me a Child! (Starting banging on the door like a child who got locked in his room): I WANT A BABY! GIVE ME A BABY! LOVE ME, MY WIFE! GIVE ME COMPASSION! I WANT YOU! I WANT YOU BADLY! LOVE ME, NOW! LOVE ME, FOREVER! LOVE ME, HERMIIIOOONNNEEEE!

Warrior-chan's Soul (Just looks at them then goes back up stairs)

(End of Flashback)

Warrior-chan's Soul: Well, that's how things are around here. Enjoy the chapter. (Click the button and Chapter 10 starts)

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER TEN: ALL IN A DAY'S WORK AND THE ENDING RESULT!_**

* * *

Hermione's Heart was beating faster and faster as she ran along the tan-colored dirt trail before her; her white sneakers becoming slightly stained with the tanned dust of the gravel below her feet. The only things she could her was the pounding of her own heart beat, the sharp breathes that she took to keep air in her lungs, the pounding of the rocks below her and the thundering steps of the people behind her; as they tried in vain to catch up with her.

"Go Hermione! Run Faster!" Hermione heard the sound of her Best Friend, Ginny Weasly, calling to her from the stands at the far right; that cheer seemed to give Hermione an extra boost of energy as she suddenly sprinted across the ground, moving so fast that she seemed to slightly soar from the ground as she ran. Hermione's Blood rush as the great speeds, sending her into a state that made her feel alive; she did not want to stop running, yet she was broken from that trance at the sound of a Booming Voice over the Intercom.

 _'FIRST PLACE: HERMIONE GRANGER OF GRYFFINDOR!'_ That signaled to Hermione that she was victorious, causing her to stop in movement; but her heart was pounding non-stop. Hermione looked up to the flaring sun as sweat fell from her face, making her wind mane shine. Hermione was trying to calm her raging heart, that was until someone tackled her from behind into a hug. Hermione looked her shoulder and came face to face with the grinning face of Ginny.

"That was awesome, Hermione! You won another Track Victory for Gryffindor! That make like what, 29 victories for Gryffindor?" Ginny asked her friend.

"Actually Ginny, it's 30 victories after today." Hermione said to her friend as she took a long swallow from her Silver Water Bottle.

"Yeah! At this rate, Gryffindor will win the House Cup!" Ginny said with glee.

"Where it does not belong, neither does Granger!" A Male Voice called from behind from Hermione and Ginny; causing them both the roll their eyes.

"Just what do you want now, Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she turned to see Draco Malfoy.

Draco was no older than Hermione, but he did have an ego like that of an adult. Draco was a middle-sized male, Light Blond Hair, Light Green Eyes and a Pale like complexion. Draco was the Head-Boy of The House of Slytherin, The House of the Snakes. Draco was there for the Sorting Program, he was, in a way, the same as Kyo-Kyo of Ravenclaw; believing that Hermione Jean Granger belonged in the Slytherin House.

"Hermione Granger, The Victories that she has won for Gryffindor and the House Cup all belong to Slytherin! I think that, as Head-Boy, I have the absolute knowledge of this subject." Draco said. Hermione and Ginny looked at the Slytherin House Head Boy with raised eyebrows, 'Is this boy serious?' was the thought that coursing through both their minds.

Hermione placed her hand on her hip with a raised eyebrow, "You can't be serious, Malfoy. There is no way, not in the slightest, that I belong in the House of Slytherin. I am a Gryffindor Lion, Home of the Brave and Courageous, not a Slytherin Snake, Home of the Ambitious and Cunning."

Draco waved his finger in the air, like the pendulum of a clock. "I'm afraid that you are incorrect on that notion, Hermione Granger. You are destined to be a Slytherin, there is no question about it. The only reason that you were placed in the Gryffindor House is because that your parents are Mud-Bloods; you know that." Draco finished; the use of the word 'Mud-Blood' caused Hermione's Blood to boil and rush once again.

"What did you just call my parents, Malfoy?!" Hermione roared as the began to march over to Draco, fist ready to knock his lights out; that was until Hermione felt someone grab her wrist, stopping her from advancing towards Draco. Looking over her shoulder, Hermione saw Ginny looking into her eyes.

"No Hermione, he's not worth you getting in trouble." Ginny said, hoping her friend would not attacking the Headache that was known as Draco Malfoy. Hermione looked at Ginny, then at Draco, who had a smug look on his face. Hermione took a deep breath, calming her racing heart and turned to her friend.

"Alright Ginny, I won't flatten Malfoy...This Time." Hermione said as she and Ginny walked away from the annoying House Head.

"Mark My Words, Hermione Granger. You will not be in that horrible house for long. The House of Slytherin makes sure that all their snakes are home." Draco said as he turned away and walked off.

Hermione and Ginny decided that it was time to return to the Gryffindor House and left the field after receiving the House Points from Hermione's Victory. Hermione and Ginny were almost out of the field when Hermione felt like someone was watching her. Stopping, Hermione looked back at the field to see just where was this strange feeling that someone was watching her was coming from. Looking at the field for a while, Hermione couldn't pinpoint the source of the feeling and thought nothing of it. She turned her back to the field and walked out of the Track Field Area with a cold feeling in her heart.

Not too far from where Hermione was standing, a pair of Black Eyes watched Hermione from the shadows of the corners of the stadium. The figure chuckled at the fact Hermione could not find them. The Figure was Bellatrix Lestrange, Hermione's Stalker. _'Poor Little Lioness, you could not see me here. Well, while that makes it easier on me, you will need some time to see our future together. Just know that I don't like to wait for long my dear.'_ With that, Bellatrix was gone.

(Lunch Time in the Great Hall)

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor Table, eating her lunch with her best friends: Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville. Hermione had worked up quite an appetite due to the track running, but she refused to just pig out like some wild animal; she may have be the Golden Lion, but she was still a Human Girl and thus, she acted like one. Ginny was telling everyone about Hermione's Victory at the Track Field, Harry was not surprised due to him knowing about Hermione's Unbelievable Speed and Stamina. Ron was too busy stuffing his face with food to pay attention to the conversation. Neville was just listening and not really wanting to make any comment. Just then, the sound of a bell chiming; that was the signal that The Head-Master, Dumbledore was about to make any announcement. The Students were all sitting at their House Tables, turning in the direction of the stage where the Head-Master stood.

"Today is a glorious day, My Students. We are welcoming a New Student into Hogwarts High School. Please, give a warm welcome to Miss Bellatrix Nee Black/Lestrange." Dumbledore said as he held is hand out to the side, at that time, Bellatrix came from the shadows. Hermione and all of the other Gryffindors looked shocked at the sight of her. Bellatrix looked at the Gryffindor Table, at Hermione Granger, causing the Golden Lion to shiver.

"Time for the House Selecting," Dumbledore looked at Bellatrix, "Bellatrix Nee Black, you will be placed in..."

Hermione was panicing on the inside, at the thought of Bellatrix being placed in Gryffindor.

Bellatrix smirked, knowing she was being put in the House of Lions; when that was until -

"SLYTHERIN!" Dumbledore annouced.

Hermione cheered, "YES!"

Bellatrix looked shocked and angered, "WHAT?!"

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER OKAME**_

* * *

Warrior-chan's Soul: Well, that is the end of this chapter. Also, I have a request to any DeviantArt Artists that are reading this story. I would like someone to draw a comic for this story. I'm not trying to be rude, I would just like to see how it would look drawn. Please, if anyone would take up the challenge; please tell me.

Bellatrix (Downstairs): Hermione! Come Out!

Hermione (Downstairs): No!

Warrior-chan's Soul: Excuse me. (Goes downstairs)


	11. Chapter 11

_My Dark Lion_

Summary: Meet Hermione, The Golden Lion of Hogwarts. Meet Bellatrix, The Dark Serpent of Hogwarts. While Hermione does want she can to remain in the Light, Bellatrix will do anything to make the Golden Lion, her Dark Lion for all eternity.

* * *

 _ **BEFORE CHAPTER OKAME**_

* * *

Warrior-chan's Soul (Sitting in the Desktop Chair, Looking at the 'Play Chapter Eleven' Button): Hello Readers, Old and New. Warrior's Soul Here, ready to give you a whole new chapter of 'My Dark Lion'. Also, I'm filling in a Request that was asked by One of my Favorite Reviewers: HerBella. HerBella asked me to make the chapters longer, so I shall do that.

 **(Banging Coming From The Front Door, Downstairs)**

Warrior-chan's Soul: Now, who on earth could that be?

 **(Warrior-chan's Soul walks down the stairs, looks at the Front Door, then looks at Bellatrix, who is still trying to get Hermione out of the Closet)**

Warrior-chan's Soul (Raises an eyebrow): Hm, Bellatrix? Why are you still beating on my closet?

Bellatrix (Still Beating on the Closet): I WANT HERMIONE TO COME OUT! GET OUT HERE, HERMIONE JEAN BLACK! I WANT MY BABY WITH YOU, RIGHT NOW!

Warrior-chan's Soul: Bellatrix, Hermione is not in there.

Bellatrix (Looks at Warrior-chan's Soul with Bloodshot Eyes): What?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT SHE'S NO LONGER IN HERE?!

Warrior-chan's Soul: I have a Secret Door in that particular closet that leads outside. Most likely, Hermione found it, went out through the door, got outside-

 **(Bellatrix looks at Warrior-chan's Soul with wild eyes, Warrior-chan's Soul holds up three fingers)**

Warrior-chan's Soul: Three...Two...One.

Bellatrix: YOU HAD A SECRET DOOR AND FAILED TO TELL ME?! IF THAT WAS THE CASE, I WOULD HAVE HAD HER BY NOW! SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN PREGNANT BY NOW! AHHHHHHHHH! HERMIONE JEAN BLACK! I'M COMING FOR YOU, MY DARLING! (Runs out the door)

Warrior-chan's Soul (Fazes through the door and looks at Hermione): Hermione, you can come out now.

Hermione: Are you sure? Is it safe to come out?

Warrior-chan's Soul (Nods): Yeah, I told Bellatrix that there was a Secret Door in here and that you got outside.

Hermione (Opens the door and looks at Warrior-chan's Soul): Thank you, I didn't know what I was going to do.

Warrior-chan's Soul: No Problem, now lets go up stairs. I have to push play on the chapter.

 **(Warrior-chan's Soul and Hermione go upstairs, sit at the Desktop)**

Warrior-chan's Soul: Enjoy the chapter everyone. (Pushes play on the button)

 **(CHAPTER ELEVEN STARTS)**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER ELEVEN: UNACCEPTABLE!_**

* * *

 _ **-PRESENT DAY-**_

Hermione was shaking in her shoes, not because it was cold in the Secret Hide-Away; she was shaking because of the amount of fear and panic that she was enduring at the moment. She was safe, for the moment, but it was her family and friends that she was worried about; they were all in the Jaws of Death and those Jaws were about to snap close any second. Hermione sat in the rotating chair, looking at the all of the Camera Monitors; mainly the one that showed the Living Room, due to the fact that was the room of interest at the moment.

Tied up, Bruised and Beaten, Held Hostage like criminals were Hermione's Most Precious People: Monica Granger, Wendell Granger, Ronald Weasly and Harry Potter; also in the room were some, as one would say, extra baggage: Druella & Cygnus Black, the Parents of the Home Invader of the Granger Household: Bellatrix Lestrange/Black.

Bellatrix Lestrange/Black was Hermione's Ex-Girlfriend; Hermione broke off the relationship with Bellatrix after countless numbers of times that Bellatrix was over possessive over Hermione. Bellatrix refused to believe that her Beloved Hermione would actually break up with her; Hermione loved her far too much to hurt her like that. She knew that Hermione was just following orders that Hermione's Parents gave her, to break off their amazing relationship. Bellatrix was also convinced that her own parents, Druella and Cygnus Black, had something to do with Hermione breaking off their relationship; Bellatrix was steamed to no end. Bellatrix decided to fix this quick, fast and in a hurry. That is why she was doing this.

Bellatrix sat in the Grand Cushion Arm Chair in the Granger Household Living Room, looking at her captives with her emotionless black eyes; she felt no emotion for them, they were the reason that her Beloved Lioness left her in the first place. They were not family, they were not friends, heck they were not even people in her case; they were obstacles. Obstacles that were meant to be destroyed.

Grunting snapped Bellatrix out of her train of thoughts, looking at the sources, Bellatrix saw that the Weasel, Ronald Weasly, was struggling against his restraints. The sound of the pathetic boy trying to get free was angering to Bellatrix; she didn't know why he tried to escape his demise, it was unavoidable.

"What are you doing, you filthy weasel? You know that I tied that rope too tough for you to escape. Your noise is pissing me off, stop it or you'll be the first one that I kill." Bellatrix said as she glared at the boy, who just continued to struggle against the rope; making Bellatrix fum with rage. Bellatrix sprung up from her seat, marched over to Ron and delivered a fierce backhand slap with her right hand to Ronald's right cheek; causing the young boy's chair to tip over and fall to the side, him along with it.

"Ngh! You crazy bitch! You are freaking insane! Now, I see why 'Mione broke it off with you!" Ron said as he glared up at Bellatrix; he watched at the Black Heiress's Eyes exploded with rage in her eyes.

Bellatrix walked over to Ron's Vulnerable Body and viciously attacked to boy with a barrage of kicks to Ron's Gut; resulting in the boy screaming and crying. Harry looked at the horrible attack on the youngest son of the Weasly Family, wanting nothing more than to stop this but he was powerless; intervening with Bellatrix's On-slaughter against Ron would just result in Harry getting stabbed, if not shot by the hidden gun in Bellatrix's Possession.

Bellatrix stopped the brutal attack on Ron in a matter of 20 seconds, she was far too tired to deal with his weakling of a boy. Bellatrix's Hair bounced all around during the attack that it covered her face, using her right hand, she moved the hair from her face and looked at Ron with a sickening grin on her face. Bellatrix crouched down to the downed boy and looked at him, lifting the bloody knife in her hand, lightly grazing it against the poor boy's face; causing him to shiver.

"I am going to warn you...only one time, you dirty weasel. Hermione did NOT break up with me on her own free will. My Dear Lioness would NEVER do that to me. Do you know why, Weasel?" Bellatrix grabbed the boy's red hair and yanked it up so that the boy looked at her with a pained look on his face. "Well...answer me, Weasel. Do you know why Hermione would never do that to me? Do you know why she would never break up me?"

Ron only grunted in pain as a response. The pain he was feeling at the moment was far too great for him to answer the crazy woman.

Bellatrix 'tsked' and shook her head at the boy, "I thought that you would know the answer to such an easy question; after all, you are a Member of the Golden Trio, aren't you?"

Ron nodded in response to that question; resulting in Bellatrix yanking his hair again, he grunted once more.

Bellatrix looked at the boy in the eyes with a confused face, "If you are a Member of the Golden Trio, why were you unable to answer my question? The Golden Trio is the SMARTEST, BRIGHTEST, AND UNBEATABLE Team that Hogwarts High School has ever known. Yet, one of the member of this such great team could not answer a simple question; can you tell me why?" Bellatrix looked at the Boy with pitiful eyes; Ron just looked at her with Brave yet Frightened Eyes, he said nothing. Making Bellatrix madder than even.

Suddenly, Bellatrix slammed the Young Weasly's Head on the ground in a continuous pattern; loving the sound of him screaming in pain as his head hit cold wood. The screams of everyone in the room filled the air, begging the girl to stop what she was doing; of course, she refused to listen to them. To her, their opinions were not important, nor were their lives.

Once Bellatrix decided to stop, she yanked his head up, looking at the fresh gash on his face that was spilling blood all over the floor and carpet. Once he regained his senses, Bellatrix asked him the question once again.

"Can...you...tell...me...why...you...could...not...answer...a...simple...question?" Bellatrix asked him in a low, dangerous voice. Ron mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Weasel. Say that again, and a bit longer if you don't mind." Bellatrix said, lightly yanking the boy's head up.

"Because Hermione is the Reason the Golden Trio even exists." Ron said through the pain in his body. Bellatrix gave a chuckle and looked at everyone else with a sickening wolf smile.

"Did you all hear that? The Weasel just said that Hermione is the reason the Golden Trio exists. Now...Mr. Weasel, care to tell us what you mean by notion?" Bellatrix said looking at Ron with the knife running up the wound of his face, collecting blood. Ron shivered once again, but responded in fear for his life.

"Hermione...was always better at school than Harry or Myself, we wanted to get the Best Grades; better than anyone in the Whole School. We wanted to be the Golden Boys, but we didn't want to put in the work to get that high, knowing that it was going to be so freaking boring! So, I thought...what would be the best way to be the Golden Boy without the work...then a thought came to me: Befriend the Golden Girl, Hermione Jean Granger." Ron said through tears, Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

"Ron. what are you talking about?" Harry asked his best friend with slight anger in his voice. Bellatrix looked at him with wide eyes of anger, causing the Potter Boy to close his mouth.

"Now, Weasel. Continue." Bellatrix demanded Ron, he obeyed.

"When I saw Hermione, I knew that I could become a Golden Boy. I wanted the Respect, the Praise, everything that came with being the Golden Boy of Hogwarts High School. Harry told me that if we worked harder in our classes, we would eventually get on the same level as the Golden Girl, Hermione Granger; I wanted to agree with him, but I did not want to. I just wanted to do what I wanted to do. I just wanted the glory. I befriend Hermione, I asked her to be my tutor, and when her back was turned, I would take photos of her work and copy it at home. Once the time came for the Goldens to be announced, 3 names were called: Hermione's, Harry's and Mine. Harry had got better from private tutors and extreme levels of studying. I didn't care. I was a Golden. Things were finally going my way. I was happy...I saw my friendship with Hermione and Harry grow. Soon, being a Golden wasn't the only thing I cared about; My Friendship with Hermione and Harry. I wanted to protect that more than anything..." Ron paused as he looked at Harry.

"I'm so sorry, Mate. I wanted to be a Golden so bad. I hope that you and I can still be friends." Ron looked at Harry, who just nodded.

"It's Okay, Mate. I forgive you. Just hope 'Mione forgives you once we get out of here." Harry said, almost as if it was a promise; this caused Bellatrix to burst into laughter.

"'When you get out of here'?! In case you haven't realized, Potter, you are going to die here! All of you are going to die here! No one is going to live past tonight! You all are going to die! Do you know why?! Huh?! DO YOU KNOW WHY?! I'LL TELL YOU WHY! WHAT YOU ALL DID WAS UNACCEPTABLE! DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?! UNACCEPTABLE!" Bellatrix screamed at the top of her lungs, shaking the knife around in the air as she walked around like someone having a panic attack.

Monica looked at Bellatrix with tired eyes, "What did we do that was unacceptable? We did nothing wrong." In response to that notion, Bellatrix looked at Monica with the fury of a dragon ready to kill.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT YOU DID, YOU FILTHY FUCKING MUD-BLOOD! YOU TOOK HER FROM ME! YOU BRAINWASHED MY LIONESS! SHE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME AND YOU ALL JUST WANTED HER FOR YOURSELVES! YOU COULDN'T JUST LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE! WE COULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY! WE WERE GOING TO HAVE EVERYTHING THAT WE EVER WANTED! NOW...NOW, I CAN'T GET THAT! YOU MADE HER LEAVE ME! I WAS GOING TO MAKE HER THE ONE! SHE WAS GOING TO BE MY WIFE! THE MOTHER OF MY CHILDREN! SHE WAS GOING TO BE MINE!"Bellatrix yelled, then she chucked to herself; making everyone uneasy.

"What are I talking about? 'Was'? No, she IS going to be mine. Once I get rid of all of you. I'll find my Darling Lion and the two of us will live together forever." Bellatrix looked at Monica, who was slightly shaking. "Starting with you." Bellatrix said, taking the Revolver out of her back pocket, pointing at the Mother of her Obsession. "Goodbye...Mother-In-Law." Bellatrix moved her finger to the trigger; just then, the most unexpected thing happened.

 _"STOP, BELLATRIX! DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY MOTHER!"_ The Voice of Hermione Jean Granger came into the room, shocking everyone; expectantly Bellatrix.

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER OKAME**_

* * *

Warrior-chan's Soul (Looking at the Camera): That is the end of Chapter Eleven.

Hermione: If you have any questions, comments, or concerns; please leave a review or PM Warrior-chan's Page.

Warrior-chan's Soul (Looks at Hermione): Okay, is it me or did we just sound like a freaking Recording Machine?

Hermione: You have a point there. By the way, can I ask you something?

Warrior-chan's Soul: Sure, what is it?

Hermione: Where did Bellatrix go after you told her I got outside?

Warrior-chan's Soul (Raises an eyebrow): Truth be told, I have not the slightest clue.

(Warrior-chan's Cell Phone Rings)

Warrior-chan's Soul (Takes the phone off the desk and looks at who calling): Hm?

Hermione: Who is it?

Warrior-chan's Soul: It's Harry. Hold on. (Answers the phone) Hello? Ron, is that you? Why do you have Harry's Phone? Wait, What? Ron, slow down! I can't understand you! What?! She's There?! And doing what?! Where's Harry?! He's WHERE?! Where are you?! Okay, stay right there. Don't move and call the cops. We'll be there soon. (Hangs up the Phone)

Hermione (Worried): What was that all about?

Warrior-chan's Soul: Bellatrix is at Harry's House, demanding to know where you. She's destroying the whole place and Harry is stuck under some rubble.

Hermione (Shocked): Sweet Merlin! We have to do something!

Warrior-chan's Soul: Hermione, find me a Wolf please.

Hermione (Confused): Why?

Warrior-chan's Soul: Just do it.

Hermione: Okay. (Leaves to go find a Wolf)

Warrior-chan's Soul: This is not going to end well.

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN OKAME**_


	12. Chapter 12

_My Dark Lion_

Summary: Meet Hermione, The Golden Lion of Hogwarts. Meet Bellatrix, The Dark Serpent of Hogwarts. While Hermione does want she can to remain in the Light, Bellatrix will do anything to make the Golden Lion, her Dark Lion for all eternity.

* * *

 _ **BEFORE CHAPTER OKAME**_

* * *

 **(Hermione and a Gray Wolf are walking to Harry's House)**

Hermione (Looking at the Wolf): Are you sure that this is going to work?

Wolf: Of course, Bellatrix is a Fool for your love. If she thinks, even for a second that she will have you; she'll take the chance.

Hermione (Raising Eyebrow): I don't know, Warrior-chan. This seems outdated.

Warrior-chan Wolf: Come on, Hermione. Have some faith in me. I think that this will work just fine to get Bellatrix off Harry and Ron's Backs.

 **(Warrior-chan and Hermione Arrive At Harry's House)**

Warrior-chan (Looking at the house): Well, we're here. Now, where is Bellatrix?

 **(Just then, a girlish scream of terror is heard from the house, causing Hermione and Warrior-chan to shake in their Skin/Fur)**

Hermione (Scared): What was that?

Warrior-chan (Cowering behind Hermione, whimpering like a scared puppy): I don't know.

 **(Just then, Ron comes running out of the house, screaming like a little girl)**

Ron (Screaming as he runs past Hermione and Warrior-chan): RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! SHE'S COMING! (He disappears down the street)

 **(Warrior-chan and Hermione look at each other in worry)**

Hermione & Warrior-chan: That doesn't sound good.

 **(They hear Bellatrix screaming)**

Bellatrix: HERMIONE! WHERE ARE YOU?! COME OUT RIGHT NOW AND I WILL NOT PUNISH YOU AS BAD!

 **(Hermione shaking in her skin)**

Hermione: I'm scared...

Warrior-chan: Me too.

 **(Warrior-chan pulls out a cell phone with a button on the screen that says 'Play Chapter Twelve')**

Warrior-chan: Enjoy the chapter, everyone. (Clicks the button)

 **(Chapter Twelve Starts)**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER TWELVE: I'M NOT GIVING YOU A CHOICE.**_

* * *

Confusion.

A Thick Cloud of Confusion was present in the Living Room of the Granger Household. The Same Household that, at the moment, was the scene of a serious crime. Former Girlfriend of Hermione Jean Granger, Bellatrix Lestrange/Black, was taking everyone in the house hostage; holding them accountable for a crime that she believed they were all guilty for: Causing Her Beloved Hermione To Break Up With Her. Bellatrix was more than mad, more than upset, more than pissed off; she was in the Purest Rage that any human has ever seen. Bellatrix was wronged. She was robbed. Robbed of the Life that she deserved: A Married Life with Hermione Jean Granger. Bella's Beloved Golden Lion was the pinnacle of her life, the only thing that Bella needed in this world to feel complete; however, Hermione's Parents, Monica and Wendell Granger, did not think that Bellatrix was the right woman for their beloved daughter; thus, told Hermione to break it off with the Dark Serpent, much to Bellatrix's Displeasure. As much as she tried to make the Grangers see that she was worthy, to make Ronald Weasly and Harry Potter see that she loved and would never hurt Hermione, to have her parents, Druella and Cygnus Black, that she was going to be a good wife; nothing worked. Now, Bellatrix was taking matters into her own hands.

Bellatrix looked at the Restrained Monica Granger with wide eyes, the pistol handle tight in her fist, a silver bullet in the chamber and the opening pointing at Monica's Forehead; Bellatrix was ready to end her Future Mother-In-Law's Life, that was until the most unexpected thing happened.

 _"STOP! DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MY MOTHER, BELLATRIX!"_ The Voice of Bellatrix's Beloved, Hermione Granger, called into the room , mixed with slight static. Bellatrix looked around the upper corners of the dark living room, looking for wherever the Voice of her Beloved could have come from. Finding nothing, she looked at Monica with a darken glare, believing that the woman was playing mind games with her; this was called for punishment. Once again, Bellatrix began to squeeze the trigger until the Heavenly Voice of Hermione exploded into the room once again.

 _"STOP BELLATRIX! GET AWAY FROM HER!"_ Hermione voice called again, causing the Dark Serpent's Arms to go weak, the gun shining in the moonlight that shined from the cracked window. She took three steps away from her target, looking at the ceiling. Dark Eyes looked at the pale ceiling in a cold sweat, was Bellatrix finally losing her mind or was this really happening? Testing her heart, Bellatrix spoke.

"H...Hermione? You are still here? Are...Are you there, My Beloved?" Bellatrix asked, she was answered with silence.

Bellatrix looked at the room, eyes panicky looking around for any sign of her Golden Lion; when she found none, she decided to get some results of her own. Pointing the gun at Monica once again, Bellatrix looked around with a crazed smile, cold sweat racing down her face and a racing heart.

"Hermione, if you can hear me, you better answer me or I'm going to spill Mommy Dearest's Brains all over the carpet. You have to the count of 3, My Beloved." Bellatrix panted. She began to count.

"One!"

Bellatrix looked at Monica.

"Two!"

She lightly squeezed the trigger, causing Monica and everyone else to shiver.

"Thr-"Bellatrix was cut off.

 _"STOP! DON'T HURT HER! PLEASE BELLATRIX, DON'T HURT MY MOTHER!"_ Hermione's Voice erupted into the room, causing Bellatrix to smile in relief and the others to shiver in light fear.

"Hermione, My Beloved. I knew that you were still here. I knew that you would never leave me. I knew that you still have faith in us!" Bellatrix hyperventilate in happiness, truly believing that Hermione still loved her with a burning passion; not knowing the truth.

 _" That's where you are wrong, Bellatrix. I stayed because I care for my parents, friends and your parents. You have to understand that we are over, I don't want to be your Girlfriend anymore. Please, just stop doing this. Let it go. I just want my family safe and you don't want to go to prison."_ Hermione spoke, causing Bellatrix to shake her head in denial.

"No! That's Not True! Hermione, I know that you still love me! Why do you protect them?! They are the reason that you broke up with me! They wanted you all to themselves and took you away from me! They interfered with us and stopped our love from growing!" Bellatrix roared in true anger; refusing to believe that her Golden Lion would just leave her. Bellatrix knew that Hermione loved her, she KNEW that Hermione was destined to be hers; now, she was going to prove it.

"You're Lying. You don't want to break up with me. You NEVER wanted to break up with me. Your **Parents** & My **Parents** are the reason that you left me. They want you all to themselves and forced my to break up with me. I know this to be true." Bellatrix finished with a sinister smile on her face, truly believing what she had just said to be true.

 _"For the last time, Bellatrix, I broke up with you because you were being too clingy. I had no freedom, you wanted me to be next to you at all times and when I did try to get some alone time to myself, you constantly accused me of cheating on you. You were over-possessive and obsessed with me and I didn't want that anymore. I didn't want you anymore. You have to accept that, Bellatrix. Accept that and move on. I don't want to be with you anymore, just leave me alone."_ Hermione finished, causing Bellatrix to tilt her head downward to where her hair was covering her eyes.

"No." That was the only word that left Bellatrix's lips, before there was a flash of silver and a loud bang inside of the room.

Everyone looked at the smoking gun in shock as a round of just fired from it by the deranged Bellatrix Lestrange, that was until the sound of something dripping caught everyone's attention; including the Golden Lion's, who was safe in the Hidden Room. Looking that the shock of the sound, everyone's blood ran ice cold as they saw where the bullet had landed: In the Stomach of the Head Master of the Black House, Cygnus Black. The Black Master coughed up blood as the bullet took refuge in the pit of his stomach, causing pain to race through his body.

 _"B-Bellatrix...Wha-...Why...WHY DID YOU JUST SHOOT YOUR OWN FATHER?!"_ Hermione's Voice ripped into the air, causing the crazed Bellatrix Lestrange to smile. Then she spoke in a voice that was not her own, but at the same time, was.

 **"** I **am not going to let them tear up apart again, My Lioness. We have something that they want, but can never have. We are the Ultimate Couple, My Dear. The Union of the Lion and Serpent. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin, 2 Houses that are told to hate each other with a Burning Passion, yet find love within each other. You and I...were are destined to be together. Nothing can ever change that. Now, Hermione, you have a choice: You come out, I kill your family then we leave or I kill them first, find you, then we leave."**

Hermione's Voice trembled as she spoke, _"H-How is that any choice? Either way, the ones that I love are dead. You...You can't be serious."_

Bellatrix chuckle. **"Hermione, My Dear..."** Bellatrix reloads the gun and points it to Hermione's Mother, **"I'm not giving you a True Choice."**

* * *

 _ **END OF THE CHAPTER OKAME - START -**_

* * *

 _(Hermione and Warrior-Chan walk through the house, looking for any sign of Bellatrix)_

 _Warrior-chan: Hermione, this is getting creepier and creepier by the second._

 _Hermione: I know, but we can't leave Harry in here at the Hand of Bellatrix. We have to find him._

 _(Hermione and Warrior-chan move through the house as they look for Harry. Suddenly, they hear a loud bang in the Living Room)_

 _Hermione: What was that?_

 _Warrior-chan (Shaking in her fur): I don't know._

 _(The Two of them creeps to the leaving room, as they get to the door, they hear voices on the other side of the door.)_

 _Bellatrix: All you have to do is tell me where Hermione is and I will leave._

 _Harry: For the last time, Hermione didn't come through her today. I swear, I haven't seen her._

 _Bellatrix: She has to be here. Where else could she go?! HAND HER OVER, POTTER!_

 _(Hermione and Warrior-chan tremble, but Warrior-chan's Tail knocks over a vase and it shatters)_

 _Bellatrix: WHAT WAS THAT?!_

 _(Hermione and Warrior-chan look at each other)_

 _Hermione: RUN!_

 _(Hermione and Warrior-chan run into the house)_

 _Warrior-chan: ATTENTION READERS! I KNOW THAT THIS WAS A SMALL CHAPTER, BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY! I WILL TRY TO MAKE THEM LONGER IN THE FUTURE! BUT RIGHT NOW...AHHHHHHHHHH!_

* * *

 ** _END OF CHAPTER OKAME - END -_**


	13. SERIOUS MESSAGE ( PLEASE READ )

_My Dark Lion_

Summary: Meet Hermione, The Golden Lion of Hogwarts. Meet Bellatrix, The Dark Serpent of Hogwarts. While Hermione does want she can to remain in the Light, Bellatrix will do anything to make the Golden Lion, her Dark Lion for all eternity.

* * *

 _ **SERIOUS AUTHOR NOTE!**_

* * *

Warrior-chan: Greetings to all of my Readers and Reviews, This is Warrior-chan with a Serious Message.

Hermione: Hello, Hermione Granger reporting in.

Bellatrix: Hello, I'm Bellatrix.

Warrior-chan: First of all, allow me to thank everyone who followed, reviewed and liked the story up to this point; you're words have kept us going.

Hermione: Indeed, we are thankful.

Bellatrix: Believe it, but the reason we are doing this message is due to a Review that we found in our Review Message Board this Afternoon. Hermione, please read the message.

Hermione (Looks at the Review): This Review is from a Guest that didn't leave a name, it reads: " A couple things are very apparent to me after glancing through this story. You need to mark this as AU. You've never read the books, and I'm seriously doubting you have seen the movies. As such, your characters are very OOC and the world is nothing like it is supposed to be. From your description, I figured it was another young Bellatrix goes to Hogwarts with the Golden Trio. Nope, not really. Also, the Japanese have their own school. They would never attend Hogwarts.

You need a beta. Your capitalization is very weird. Your writing is repetitive (do you really need to say their full names all the time and say ex girl friend constantly?) Are you simply doing it for a word count? This is a story, not a school paper.

Holding updates hostage for reviews is horrible. You need to remove that.

Herbella and Hercissa are the same person and they always suggest the same things on every story they ever comment on. They clearly don't know how the anatomy of a human functions (breast milk? From a woman who isn't even pregnant/nursing?) and I would think twice before running off in the direction a reviewer wants you too (unless you ask for a suggestion).

Trigger warnings. You may not have an issue with the things you are writing, but others may be very upset. Especially with writing hostage situations. Be a bit more considerate please."

Warrior-chan: Let me be the one to say that this Review made me extremely mad. Whoever this person is has no compassion whatsoever towards me as a author or my imagination to create this story.

Hermione: First of all, Warrior-chan is the creator of this story and thus has the right on saying how the story should be written.

Bellatrix: Whoever you are, Guest, you completely pissed her off.

Warrior-chan: Always, I am aware of the Review Exchange that was on the first few chapter. Here's the thing: IT WAS A JOKE! IF YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT I WOULD CHARGE MY READERS FOR A CHAPTER, YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!

Hermione: This story, just like all the other stories that are posted on this website everyday, are fabrication of someone's mind. It is something that they desired to make just to see how others would like their work.

Bellatrix: That's right. If you got a problem, Guest, keep it to yourself.

Warrior-chan: And something else: I have watched a few of the movies and read some of the books, however that does not matter. What does it that I have the imagination to create this story for all to enjoy. The slogan for this website is: Unleash Your Imagination. That is exactly what I am doing.

Hermione: Whoever wrote this Review is extremely rude.

Bellatrix: If you got a problem with the way that some chooses to write their story, you don't need to be one Fanfiction.

Warrior-chan: I will update the story soon, but this review truly upset me, so I am going to clear my head.

Hermione: From the Profile of the Graceful Warrior of the Ashmeadow...

Bellatrix: On FanFiction, Unleash Your Imagination...

Warrior-chan: We're signing off. Until Next Time.

* * *

 ** ** _END OF MESSAGE_****


	14. Chapter 13

_My Dark Lion_

Summary: Meet Hermione, The Golden Lion of Hogwarts. Meet Bellatrix, The Dark Serpent of Hogwarts. While Hermione does want she can to remain in the Light, Bellatrix will do anything to make the Golden Lion, her Dark Lion for all eternity.

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER THIRTEEN - BEFORE CHAPTER OKAME -_**

* * *

(At Harry's House)

Warrior-chan (Tired up, looking at the camera): Hello Everyone, so glad that you could join us for another chapter of 'My Dark Lion'; it truly appreciate the support from all of my fans and readers. Sorry for the late update, I've been up to my neck with Comic Strips I've been working on. Speaking of which, The Reviewer that sent me the review in the Message Chapter sent another review and made very valid point; if I am to become a great author on Fanfiction, I must be able to accept Negative Reviews and Criticism. Also, I found out that I might die soon on this chapter, however...

(Camera flips: Revealing that Warrior-chan is tied upside-down, over a deep hole, full of skeletons)

Warrior-chan (Panicked Yell): I DIDN'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS...AGAIN!

(Bellatrix appears next to the hole. smirking darkly at Warrior-chan, with one of Warrior-chan's Swords in her right hand)

Bellatrix: Well Mutt, looks like you're in a very tight spot right now.

Warrior-chan (Looks down the hole, at the skeletons with wide , frightened eyes): Yeah, no kidding.

Bellatrix (Looks at the sword and runs her finger along the blade in a tempting manner): You know, you always told me that this sword was the sharpest one in your entire collection.

Warrior-chan (Looks at Bellatrix with wide eyes): Y-Yeah...it is.

Bellatrix: That makes me wonder, just how many cuts would it take it sever this rope and you to your death?

Warrior-chan: Second Death. Remember, you killed me already with a Baseball Bat.

Bellatrix (Smirks): Oh, I know that. But, will you come back after the Second One?

Warrior-chan (Shivers in fear): Probably Not.

Bellatrix: Well, how about we make a deal?

Warrior-chan: Depends on the Deal.

Bellatrix: Your Life in exchange for My Hermione. You tell me where my Beloved Hermione is and I will not kill you.

Warrior-chan: I can't do that. Hermione will kill me!

(Bellatrix swings the sword at the rope, causing most of it to sever. Only one thread remains)

Warrior-chan: AHHH! PLEASE NO! BELLATRIX! HAVE MERCY ON MY FURRY SOUL!

Bellatrix: My Hermione for Your Life. I'll give you some time to think this over, but you don't have a lot of time; after all, your life hangs by a thread.

Warrior-chan: But, if I'm tied up who will start the chapter?

Bellatrix (Pulls out Warrior-chan's Cellphone from her pocket): I will.

Warrior-chan (Panics): NOOOOO!

Bellatrix (Looks at the 'Play Chapter Thirteen' Button): Enjoy the chapter everyone...(She points the camera at Warrior-chan)...Your Beloved Author is in a bind at the moment.

Warrior-chan HELP!

(Bellatrix clicks the button)

(Chapter Thirteen Starts)

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE GOLDEN SHRINE**_ _ **(Back In The Past - Hogwarts High School - One Week After Bellatrix Was Sorted Into Slytherin)**_

* * *

The Hallways of Hogwarts High School were filled with students heading in different direction, trying to get to their destinations as fast as they could while catching up with some friends. The collision of various chats and conversations filled the air, mixing with the clicks and the clacks of the shoes of the students. The Head Clock, that was positioned in the center of the Gathering Square, read 12:39 P.M. ; students were getting ready for their either their Lunches or Back to the Common Rooms of the Four House. The Gathering Square was the location of Hogwarts where all of the students from the various houses would meet on their way to or coming from their Common Rooms, that were located in the Main Building of Hogwarts; during Class Periods, The Main Building was practically a Ghost Town, no students were in the main building due to their classes being held in their Chosen House.

In the center for the Gathering Square, under the Head Clock, on a bench, sat Hermione Granger. Hermione was finished with her classes and wanted to wait for her friends to leave theirs so that all of them could head to the Gryffindor Common Room together. Hermione was not waiting long, but it was too long for her liking; she like doing things at a certain time. Hermione had nothing else to do while she waited, so she just watched as the students came and went. It wasn't long before someone made an appearance, someone that Hermione knew, but hated.

"Well, look who we have here; The Golden Mudblood." A Feminine Voice interrupted Hermione's Train of Thought. Hermione looked over her shoulder at the Head Clock and the person she saw made her face twist in anger; Bellatrix stood there, hand on the Head Clock, looking at Hermione with a sly smirk on her face.

"What do you want, Lestrange?" Hermione asked the Black Heiress with venom in her voice that, for some reason, sent a shiver of delight down Bellatrix's Spine.

"Why, Little Mudblood, did your parents ever teach you any manners? How can you be so rude to your 'friend' like that?" Bellatrix asked the girl with a smug look upon her face; trying her best to provoke the girl, trying to make her upset so that she could see that fire in the Gryffindor's Eyes again. Hermione looked at Bellatrix with narrowed eyes, wanting nothing more than to slap the living hell out of the girl who consistently messed with her since the first time Hermione met Bellatrix. Just as the Golden Lion opened her mouth to make a sharp comeback, a light chim sound came from Hermione pocket. Hermione reached into her blue jeans pocket and withdrew a Silver Flip-Phone, using her thumb to open it, she saw that she had a message from Ron.

Bellatrix looked at the phone with slight confusion, _'What kind of Phone is that an why is my Beloved Lioness using something so small? She should have something bigger and better that that tiny thing._ _'_ Bellatrix thought as she looked at the phone. Hermione opened the Message and read the wording:

 _ **"Come Meet Harry And I At The Golden Shrine." -Ron**_

Hermione sighed as she rose to her feet and gathered her things into her satchel, grabbing it and walking around the Head Clock and made her way down the Northern Hallway. Bellatrix looked at the Golden Lion with a raised eyebrow, curious as to want the Golden Shrine was. Bellatrix was thinking about all the things that this Golden Shrine could be, until a hissing voice rung into her head.

 _ **"Come On, Black. Are You Seriously Going To Just Stand There While Your Destined One Is Going To Meet Up With Two Males That Obviously Has A Thing For Her?"**_ The Voice asked. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, that now were a shade darker.

 _'You again? Just what the hell do you want now?"_ Bellatrix asked the Hissing Voice. _**"You Are A Fool If You Do Not Follow Her. You Know That Those Males Are Her Allies, But You Know That They Like Her And If She Accepts One Of Their Affections, You Will NEVER Have Her, Bellatrix."**_ That made Bellatrix's Eyes get wide in worry, but then narrow in determination.

"No. That girl is mine. If anyone is going to have her, it's gonna be me." Once those words left her lips in a hiss, Bellatrix made her way down the same hall that Hermione went down. "You Are Mine, Granger. Mine and Mine Alone."

* * *

Hermione walked for a total of 7 Minutes from the Head Clock to a Dead End; at the end of the hall, she reached her destination. Resting at the end of the hall, against the wall, was a large Glass Display Case, trailed in Gold and Red. Hermione was before the case and looked at the items that rested in case. The bottom of the case was lined with a cushion of Red Velvet Cloth, photos of the Golden Trio rested on the silky cloth. The Display case was full of trophies that the trio had won in the past: From Educational to Athletic. In the center of the case, rested the largest trophy that Hogwarts that to offer: The House Cup. The House Cup was in the model of a modern trophy, with the Crests of all of the Houses on the front plate. Hermione looked at it with low eyes, she sees and hears about this trophy so many times that she was not interested in it. Her Thought were once again interrupted by the sound of someone approaching, turning to see who it was made Hermione snarl; it was Bellatrix, again.

"For the Love of Merlin(In this Fanfiction, Merlin was the Original Founder of the School), don't you have anything better to do than mess with me, Woman?!" Hermione yelled at the girl, who was just looking at Hermione with narrowed eyes.

"Where are they?" Bellatrix asked Hermione with a dangerous voice, this made Hermione slightly back away from the girl; Bellatrix noticed this.

"Where is who?" Hermione asked, not really wanting to talk to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix became annoyed with the Golden Lion's Ignorance and began to walk up to her, causing the girl to back away to keep distance.

"Don't you play dumb with me, Mudblood! Where are the Boys that you were going to meet here?!" Bellatrix roared at the girl, who was frightened by Bellatrix's Tone of Voice.

"Listen Bellatrix, I don't know what-" Hermione was cut off.

"Don't you fucking lie! I saw the text, you were told to meet them here! Now where the fuck are they?!" Bellatrix yelled, causing the Golden Lion to shiver and back away so far until she hit something; Hermione looked behind her as saw that she hit the Golden Shrine, quickly looked back and saw Bellatrix directly in her face with a glare that could kill.

Bellatrix placed both her and on the sides of Hermione's Head, resting them on the display case; looking Hermione in the eyes.

"Where are they, Mudblood? Tell Me." Bellatrix ordered.

"Why do you want to know? Why are you even here?" Hermione asked, trying her best to keep her Gryffindor Confidence.

"I'm here because you are here. I'm here because you were asked to come here by two males; I don't like that." Bellatrix inched closer to Hermione's Face, causing the poor to shiver.

"Why? Why does it bother you so much with what I do?" Hermione asked, scared at what the response was going to be.

"Honestly, " Bellatrix's Eyes became soft. "I don't like being away from what is mine." Once those words were spoken, Bellatrix placed her lips onto the Lip of the Golden Lion, causing her amber eyes to widen and her breath to hitch. Hermione could not move, her mind was blank; Bellatrix, on the other hand, thought only one word as she claimed the girl's lips.

 _'Mine.'_

* * *

 ** _END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN OKAME_**

* * *

Warrior-chan (Looking at the pit): Man, this sucks! Please Help!

(Bellatrix looks at the camera)

Bellatrix: Hello again, everyone. I hope you like the chapter. Prehaps, you can help your beloved author see reason.

Warrior-chan: HELP! SOMEONE! MY LIFE HANGS BY A THREAD!

Bellatrix: Indeed it does.

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER OKAME**_


	15. Chapter 14

_My Dark Lion_

Summary: Meet Hermione, The Golden Lion of Hogwarts. Meet Bellatrix, The Dark Serpent of Hogwarts. While Hermione does want she can to remain in the Light, Bellatrix will do anything to make the Golden Lion, her Dark Lion for all eternity.

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER FOURTEEN - BEFORE CHAPTER OKAME -_**

* * *

Warrior-chan (Hanging Over The Hole Full Of Skeletons): Oh, Sweet and Merciful Great Fang, I'll die here again if I don't tell Bellatrix where Hermione is.

Bellatrix (Comes Down The Stairs): Yes, you will die, Mutt. I'm giving you one more chance before I cut the last thread that keeps you from your death. (Bellatrix holds out the sword and points the blade at the last thread that holds Warrior-chan from falling) Where is my Hermione, Mutt?

Warrior-chan (Slightly Panicked): Please Bellatrix, I swear I don't know where Hermione is.

Bellatrix (Looks at the blade with an interested look): Well, that is such a shame, Mutt. All you had to do was give me what I wanted...(Bellatrix holds the sword like a Baseball Bat)...Now, you're gonna pay for this.

Warrior-chan (Completely Panicked): NOOOOOOOOOO!

(Just then: Warrior-chan's Cell Phone Starts Ring)

Bellatrix (Looks at the Cell Phone and sees that Hermione is calling): Well Well Well, looks who calling, My Beloved Hermione.

Warrior-chan (Mumbles under her breath): Geez Hermione, I try to save you and you call my phone.

(Bellatrix answers the phone)

 _Hermione (On the Phone): Warrior-chan, where are you?! Someone opened the previous chapter and I know that it wasn't you._

Bellatrix (Sits in an armchair in the corner from the hole): Why that someone would be me, My Little Kitten.

 _Hermione (Slightly Shocked): Bellatrix?! You opened the last chapter?! What are you doing with Warrior-chan's Phone?! Where is she?!_

Bellatrix (Twirls her finger in her curls): Aw, Hermione, you're such a considered person for the Mutt, aren't you?

 _Hermione: Seriously Bellatrix, where is Warrior-chan?_

Bellatrix: Why are you so focused on the Mutt? Don't you wanna talk to me?

 _Hermione: No, I don't._

Bellatrix: Please, Love, you're hurting my feelings.

 _Hermione: I don't care._

Bellatrix: Yes, you do care.

 _Hermione: No, I don't._

(Warrior-chan looks at Bellatrix with raised eyebrows as the call drags on over who cares and who doesn't)

Warrior-chan (Looks at the camera): Well Everyone, Enjoy the chapter...(She reaches into her pocket and clicks something)

 ** _(CHAPTER FOURTEEN STARTS)_**

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: RESISTANCE IS FUTILE

* * *

Hermione was the smartest student to walk the walls of Hogwarts High School. She had the able to solve even the hardest problem within a matter of minutes. She could give the answer to a question the second the question was spoken. Hermione Granger could get herself out of any problem that was displayed before her without any flaw whatsoever. Wait, Correction: Hermione WAS able get herself out of any problem that was displayed before without any flaw whatsoever. At the current moment, Hermione was presented with a issue that not even she could escape from: Captured in the Lips of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione's Mind was in a blank state as she looked at the Invader of her Personal Space and the Thief of her First Kiss. Bellatrix Lestrange, Heir to the Black House and Fortune, had the Golden Lion trapped; her back to the Golden Shrine of Hogwarts and her cheeks held in ice cold hands. The Dark Serpent's Lips were as cold as ice and wet as the rain, but at the same time, her kiss was calm and gentle; for some reason, this soothed the Granger. That is what frightened her.

The wheels in Hermione's Head started to turn once again and her thoughts became known to her. _'What? What the hell is she doing?! Why is she kissing me?! Why is she so close to me?! Bellatrix Black...Wait...Lestrange...Ugh...Whatever the hell she calls herself...is kissing me, a person who she calls, A Mudblood! Come on, Hermione, what are you doing?! Letting her do this, Push her off!'_. That is exactly what Hermione did. Her Arms moved, placing themselves on Bellatrix's Shoulders and, with great force, shoved the Dark Serpent away with a sharp gasp of air that followed soon after.

Bellatrix looked at the Granger, panting to quickly return air to her lungs due to the lack of oxygen from her assault upon the Golden Lion's Lips. The Dark Serpent's Tongue quickly flickered over her bottom lip, tasting the leftover flavor of the girl's lips; it was the sweetest thing that Bellatrix had ever tasted in a long time. Bellatrix's eyes darkened with Lust and Hunger, she wanted more. So Much More. She wanted to devour the girl right then and there, she was sure that Hermione knew now that she belonged to Bellatrix; but that was not the case for the Golden Lion.

Hermione looked at Bellatrix with a fire in her eyes that made Bellatrix shiver at the core; she loved that stare that Hermione gave her, it made her hot and bothered. Hermione's Blood was boiling of Anger and Embarrassment for 3 main reasons:

1\. She was kissed by a Girl.

2\. She was kissed by a girl that consistently disrespected other people that was not like her.

3\. She was kissed by a girl that she did not know! A Complete Stranger!

"What the hell is wrong with you, Black?!" Hermione roared at the Black Heiress, who just raised an eyebrow in false confusion.

"What do you mean, Mudblood? I did nothing wrong to you." Bellatrix responded with her arms folded and a smirk on her face; oh, how much Bellatrix loved getting under the Lioness's Skin, but there was something else she wanted to get under.

"You did nothing wrong?! Bullshit, Black! You know damn well what you did, Bellatrix! Who in their right mind just goes up to someone, whom they claim they hate due to some stupid thing as 'Blood Status', and kisses them against their will?! You claim me to be a Freaking Mudblood and you said that you would never mingle with Mudbloods or Halfbloods and, yet, you go stalking one to kiss them! What the hell!" Hermione yelled at the Black Girl, her voice echoing through the hallway.

Bellatrix looked at the girl with sparkling black eyes, "In case you forgot, My Little Mudblood, I said that I would make an exception out of you, and I have.". With those words spoke, Bellatrix started to walk towards the Lioness with a sway in her hips; causing the Granger to shiver once again.

"W-What are you doing? Stay back!" Hermione said, trying to back away but due to the shrine behind her, that was impossible. The Dark Serpent was now in front of her with pitch black eyes trained on her; The Golden Lion was trapped once again. Bellatrix lifted her right hand and slowly caressed the left cheek of the trembling girl.

"You are a very special girl, are you aware of that?" Bellatrix asked sweetly. Hermione looked at her with confused eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked.

"What I mean is, is that you are the first Mudblood that I actually felt something for; something I have not felt for myself or my own family." Bellatrix closed the distance between their bodies, resting her lips by Hermione's right ear.

"Let me go! Why are you doing this?!" Hermione asked frantically.

"Because I want to." Bellatrix responded as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Hermione shivered at the tone of Bellatrix's Voice, completely unsure of what she should do; therefore, she did the one thing that a Gryffindor would do: Be Courageous.

"I said let me go!" Hermione yelled as she pushed Bellatrix off her again with the strength of a lioness, causing the raven-haired girl to lose her footing and fall upon her backside and slide slightly from the Golden Lion and the Golden Shrine. Bellatrix looked at Hermione as if she was crazy; how dare The Mudblood deny her affection towards her? That was completely uncalled for!

"How dare you lay hand upon me, You Filthy Mudblood?! What right do you have to do that?!" Bellatrix roared as she shot back to her fist, her fists clenched tightly upon glaring at the Gryffindor, who was just as pissed, if not more, at the Dark Serpent.

"How Dare I?! How dare YOU lay hand upon ME to begin with?! You can onto me with these jesters and you expected me to actually submit to that?! You're out of your freaking mind if you thought that I was just going to take that!" Hermione yelled as she stomped her foot upon the ground.

"I am a Pureblood! I can do as I please and you, as a Mudblood, are to please me and submit to what I wish!" Bellatrix proclaimed, pissing Hermione off more.

"I don't give a damn if you are a Pureblood or whatever kind of bloods you and your crazy parents have in these so-called 'Blood Status' you have! I don't give a damn about any of that! Just stay away from me! I don't wanna see you around me or my friends! Just leave me the hell alone or your gonna regret it!" With that, Hermione stomped past Bellatrix with a steamed glare on her face. Bellatrix looked at the girl as she stomped along her way; she wanted to grab the girl, but she couldn't. For the first time, Bellatrix Lestrange/Black froze in place.

Once the girl was out of her sight, the Afternoon Bell began to ring, signaling that the Relaxing Period was over and it was time to return to classes. Bellatrix began to walk from the Golden Shrine, down the hallway, to the Gathering Square and down the Slytherin Hallway to her own classes; but, throughout the whole time, she was thinking about what Hermione just said and about how aroused she was from it.

 _''Stay the hell away from me' she says. 'Just leave me the hell alone' she wants. Oh, My Little Mudblood, you have no idea just how much you turned me on with those words. I can't wait for day I strip you of those clothes and see just how rough you are in bed. That Girl, That Granger, That Mudblood, Belongs to me! She will yield to me eventually, all I have to do is the reversal of what she said: I will make that girl see me and only me. Get ready, Hermione Jean Granger, resistance is futile.'_

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER OKAME**_

* * *

Warrior-chan: Well Everyone, I hoped you like the chapter. I'll try my best to make them longer, but if I make short chapters, than I have to make more chapters to complete this story. Damn my mind is going all over the place.

(Just then: Bellatrix screams and Warrior-chan looks at her with trembling eyes)

Bellatrix (Yells into the phone): HERMIONE! THIS ISN'T FAIR HOW YOU TREAT ME! WE NEED TO TALK, FACE-TO-FACE, TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!

 _Hermione: I'm not telling you anything, Lestrange._

Bellatrix (Mad as hell): IT'S BLACK! MY LAST NAME IS BLACK AND YOURS WILL BE TOO AS SOON AS I FIND YOU!

 _Hermione: Not gonna happen._

(Hermione hangs up the phone)

Bellatrix (Yelling into the Phone): HERMIONE! HERMIONE! YOU DID NOT JUST HANG UP THIS PHONE ON ME! HERMIONE!

(Warrior-chan starts chuckling and Bellatrix turns her attention to Warrior-chan)

Bellatrix: YOU FUCKING MUTT! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!

Warrior-chan (Stops Chuckling and looks at Bellatrix with fear in her eyes): I didn't do anything wrong!

(Bellatrix puts the phone and the sword down and picks up and a Baseball Bat)

Warrior-chan (Freaking out) BELLATRIX! BELLATRIX NO! PLEASE! NOT THE BAT! NOT AGAIN! NOT THE BAT! PLEASE!

Bellatrix: SHUT UP!

(Bellatrix starts beating the living shit out of the hanging Warrior-chan with the bat, like a pinata)

Warrior-chan (In Intense Pain): AH! (WHACK) BELLATRIX STOP! (WHACK) PLEASE! (WHACK) SOMEONE HELP! CALL HER OFF! (WHACK AND WARRIOR-CHAN'S ARM BREAKS) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

* * *

 _ **END OF OKAME**_


	16. Chapter 15

_My Dark Lion_

Summary: Meet Hermione, The Golden Lion of Hogwarts. Meet Bellatrix, The Dark Serpent of Hogwarts. While Hermione does want she can to remain in the Light, Bellatrix will do anything to make the Golden Lion, her Dark Lion for all eternity.

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER_** ** _FIFTEENTH - BEFORE CHAPTER OKAME_**

* * *

Warrior-chan (Still hanging over the hole, bruised and battered): Oh...The Pain and Suffering of being the prisoner of Bellatrix Lestrange...

Bellatrix (Yelling from upstairs) BLACK! BELLATRIX BLACK, YOU STUPID MUTT!

Warrior-chan (Rolls one eye because the other one is closed shut): I don't give a DAMN what your last name is; you're still the same horrible, ruthless, bloodthirsty woman you will ever be.

(Bellatrix walks down the stairs, bat still in hand, walks over the the hole, looking at the bruised and battered wolf)

Bellatrix (Hand on her hip): You could have avoided this if you would just have told me where my Beloved Lioness is hidden.

Warrior-chan (Looks at Bellatrix with her good eye): I promised Hermione that I would protect her from you.

Bellatrix: Even at the cost of your innocence, Mutt?

Warrior-chan: No matter the c-...(Looks wide eyed at Bellatrix)...What did you just say?!

Bellatrix (Looks narrow eyed at the Wolf, causing her to shiver): You heard me, My Little Puppy; Even at the cost of your innocence.

Warrior-chan (Loses all the color in her fur): My Innocence?! Are your freaking serious?! NOTHING IS MORE PRECIOUS THAN THAT!

Bellatrix: Then tell me Hermione's Location, or...(Bellatrix licks her lips at Warrior-chan)...you won't be pure for long.

Warrior-chan: I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING, YOU SADISTIC WOMAN!

Bellatrix (Uses her wand to close the hole and cuts Warrior-chan down, causing the Wolf Warrior to fall on her side): If that's the case, I'll have to persuade you. (Looks seductively at Warrior-chan) Won't I, Mutt?

Warrior-chan (Panics and Struggles against her binds): NO! NOT MY INNOCENCE! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Bellatrix (Grabs Warrior-chan's Restraints and starts dragging her upstairs to the Bedroom): Oh, I won't take your innocence, Pup; but I am going to show you just what A Black is capable of.

Warrior-chan (Panicked) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bellatrix (Looks at the Cell Phone's Camera, at the Story's Reviews): You really do have some good ideas for later chapters, let's see how some of them work on you, Pup.

Warrior-chan: NO! PLEASE! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Bellatrix (Looking at the Phone's Camera): Well Everyone, I have to train this pup to obey her mistress; in the meantime, enjoy the chapter.

(Once they reach the room: Bellatrix throws Warrior-chan on the Bed and Smirks on her)

Warrior-chan: Bellatrix...Please...No.

(Bellatrix Clicks the Button)

(Chapter Fifteen Starts)

(In The Background: Warrior-chan Screams)

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER FIFTEEN: CHECKMATE!_**

* * *

Hermione ran her hand through her long golden mane, her thoughts going all over the place and her head aching like someone was hitting her in her skull with a hammer continuously; that someone was Bellatrix Lestrange. Ever since the Black Heiress arrived to Hogwarts, which was this morning, Hermione was more on edge and more likely to go off than usual; for once, Hermione wanted to school day to be over so that she could go home and spend sometime with her family and Bell. Hermione's Thoughts were interrupted by the sound someone calling out for her, she looked behind her and saw it was her two best friends: Ron and Harry.

"Hey 'Mione! We were looking for you. You weren't at the shrine and we just heard the bell ring." Harry explained once he caught up with Hermione.

"Yeah 'Mione, where were you?" Ron asked, panting. Just how was he out of breath?

Hermione looked at her friends with confused eyes, "I was at the Golden Shrine, I waited for you until the bell rung; I just started walking to class.".

Ron and Harry looked at each other with slightly wide eyes at the thought of leaving their friend hanging, and almost immediately, they hugged Hermione. "Sorry, 'Mione! We didn't mean to leave you hanging!" the two boys said in prefect pitch; causing Hermione to laugh and ruffle their hair.

"Relax Boys, I forgive you." Hermione spoke with a bright smile; not really angry with the boys.

Harry and Ron looked at their female friend with bright teary eyes; completely happy that the Golden Lioness was not upset with them.

"Thank you for being so forgiving, Hermione." Harry said with a merciful smile.

Before anything else could be spoken, a loud rumbling sound was heard throughout the 3 friends; Hermione and Harry automatically looked at Ron, who looked at them in confusion.

"What?" Ron asked as he looked at his 2 best friends.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Hermione asked him.

"No. I'm no-" His sentence was cut off by another loud rumbling that came from his stomach. "Okay, Yes I am." Ron said, looking at the ground in pure and utter defeat.

Hermione and Harry chuckled at their friend, who blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry Ron, but you're gonna have to fill your stomach after Gym." Hermione said in a clear voice. The response that Hermione gave caused Ron to lose all the color in his face and tremble slightly; oh, how he dreaded that word: Gym.

"No! Not Gym! I hate get with a burning passion! Please Hermione, Don't make me go!" Ron begged as he dropped to his knees an hugged the Golden Lion's Leg; begging her not to make him go to Gym. Hermione, on the other hand, refused to give in to the Young Weasley's Plead of not making him go to Gym; when you're friends with the Golden Lion, you have to go to all your classes, no matter how much you resented the class. No 'ifs', 'and's, or 'but's about it.

"Ronald Weasley! Enough of your whimpering. We are going to Gym and you will endure what the teacher gives us." Hermione said, more liked commanded, her friend, who started to shiver at the tone of the Golden Girl.

"Y-Yes Ma'am." Ron said as he rose to his feet and drug his feet as he followed Hermione and Harry down the Gryffindor Corridor to the Gymnasium.

The Trio walked down the hallway in silence, until they reached the end of the Gryffindor Hall that led to the Gym. Hermione looked at the Gymnasium's Giant Silver Doors, walked over to them and removed her right hand from her pocket and reached for the door's handle; that was until she heard someone call out for her name. She knew the voice and it was one that she didn't like.

"Look who is here early. I have to say, Granger, you are just as ambitious as any Slytherin when it comes to getting to when you need to be; that's just more proof that you belong with us." Hermione and her friends looked at the source of the voice and came face to face with Draco, Pansy and Blaise, who ever just arriving from the Slytherin Corridor to the Gym. Hermione, Harry and Ron hated Draco and his friends; they constantly followed Hermione, telling her that she belonged to the House of Slytherin and that she was going to come to them.

"For the last time, Malfoy, I am a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin; not now nor will I ever be." Hermione said with a rather calm tone of voice than what she was used to when dealing with Draco Malfoy. Before Draco could speak again, Pansy walked ahead of Draco, looked at Hermione and folded her arms.

"Granger, don't you think that this game has go on long enough?"Pansy asked the Golden Lion, who raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Just what 'game' are you referring to, Parkinson? I was not aware that we were playing a game." Hermione said as she too folded her arms and looked at Pansy with the same eyes; just light brown.

"Don't play dumb, Granger. You know what I'm talking about: Refusing to admit that you belong to Slytherin and come to your Rightful House, taking your place beside Draco and Myself as the best in all of Slytherin and Hogwarts High School itself." Pansy explained to Hermione, who just looked uninterested.

"You know what. You are absolutely right, Parkinson." Hermione said with a small smirk on her face; causing Harry and Ron to look at her with wide eyes, was their friend really going to join The Slytherin House and leave them all alone? Hearing what Hermione said, Pansy and Draco looked at her with a smile; thinking that she finally admitted that she belonged with them.

"So, you finally accept the fact that you were destined to be a Slytherin, Granger? It's about time that you decided to stop this game." Draco said as the folded his arms across his chest in victory.

"Now that you accept the facts, it's time that you ditched the Gryffin-Dorks and take-"Pansy's speech was interrupted by Hermione raising her hand to shut Pansy up.

"Let me stop you right there, Parkinson. When I said you were right, I did not mean that you were right on what House I belonged to." Hermione announced, causing Malfoy and Parkinson to raise their eyebrows at the same time.

"If that's not what you meant, then what did you mean by I was right?" Pansy asked.

"You were right when you said it was time to end this game. You, Malfoy and the Rest of the Slytherin House need to stop harassing me on trying the make me join a house that I have no tie to or possess the characteristics of. I am Hermione Jean Granger of The House of Gryffindor, The Home of the Courageous Lions. I will never be the opposite, I would never be a Slytherin. Thus, you and your friends need to stop wasting my time and yours with all of this useless and pathetic babbling about me belonging to Slytherin; it's starting to annoy me beyond all end." Hermione concluded in a stern voice.

Draco, Pansy and Blaise looked at Hermione with slightly wide eyes; not believing what the girl just said. She didn't belong to Slytherin? What made her think that? Hermione Jean Granger of Gryffindor? That was completely incorrect. Hermione possessed no qualities of a Slytherin Student whatsoever? Impossible! Hermione would never be a Slytherin?! COMPLETELY PREPOSTEROUS! Hermione Jean Granger was a Slytherin and Draco Malfoy knew it! He was the Head Boy of the Slytherin House, He's seen Slytherin Students everyday and looked at their qualities; Qualities that he saw in Hermione Granger every single day! This Girl was a Slytherin. no matter how much she denied it!

"Are you completely mental, Granger?!" Draco yelled at the Granger Girl, who just raised an eyebrow at him.

"No. I'm not." Hermione answered in simple response.

"You must be if you think that you are not a Slytherin!" Draco yelled once again.

"Here's the thing: I don't think I'm not a Slytherin. I KNOW that I am not a Slytherin. I am a Gryffindor." Hermione smiled as she looked to her friends, who both smiled back and gave her a thumbs up.

"Granger, the sorting was rigged and you know it! You are supposed to be one of us and you will be!" Draco proclaimed loudly.

Hermione said nothing to Draco, instead she reached into her pocket and took out a small item. She looked at the item before showing it to Draco and his friends: It was a Golden King Chess Game Piece.

"The Game Ends. I said want I mean and I meant what I said. I am Hermione of Gryffindor, not Hermione of Slytherin. I never will be, not now or ever. So leave me alone or your will not be pleased with the outcome." With that spoke, Hermione tossed the Chess Piece in the air, it twirled in the air and started to fall back down. While the Slytherins had their eyes on the Chess Piece, Hermione and her friends had their eyes on Draco and his friends.

Then there was a loud thump that echoed throughout the halls as the Golden King Chess Piece landed on its bottom, perfectly on the center of a black tile that was in front of Hermione. The Slytherins looked at the piece before looking at Hermione, who uttered one last word before she ended the conversation completely.

"Checkmate." With that, Hermione turned her backs to the Slytherin Trio, opened the doors to the Gym and walked inside, followed by Harry and Ron, who picked up the chess piece behind him. The Gym Doors closed, leaving three stunned Slytherin Students looking at the tile where the chess piece once was.

Hermione just checkmated 3 Slytherins with one piece.

In the shadows of the Slytherin Hallway, a pair on dark eyes watched the whole thing. The figure licked its lips and smiled.

 _'Well Done. My Little Mudblood.'_

* * *

 ** _END OF CHAPTER 15 - OKAME_**

* * *

Bellatrix (Walks out of the Bedroom, wearing a black robe): Well everyone, I hoped you like the chapter. (Looks in the Bedroom) I'm sure she'll start talking soon. (Goes down stairs)

(In The Bedroom, On The Bed: A Bruised Warrior-chan, with scratches all over her body is curled on the bed, trembling and shaking)

Warrior-chan (Shivering and Shaking): I've...been...violated. Someone...Help Me.

(Outside)

Hermione (Hiding in the bushes, beside the Harry's House): I gotta get in there to save Warrior-chan. What am I gonna do.

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER OKAME - REVIEW PLEASE AND ASK QUESTIONS - UNTIL NEXT TIME EVERYONE!**_


	17. Chapter 16

Note: The Story Title was changed because a friend of mine pointed out that I mixed up two story titles that I was working. I'll try to make changes to the other chapters so there will be no confusion. Thank you.

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER SIXTEEN - BEFORE CHAPTER OKAME_**

* * *

Bellatrix (Sitting on the edge of the bed in the bedroom, looking at the camera with a pleased smirk on her face): Hello Readers, Bellatrix Black here with a very important announcement. It would seem that Our Little Author is ready to talk now.

(Bellatrix moves the camera to the bottom-right, showing the still shaking Warrior-chan curled up on the bed)

Warrior-chan: I'll be good. I'll be good. I'll do as I'm told. Just please don't hurt me anymore.

Bellatrix (Smiles and pets Warrior-chan's Head, between her ears): I'm know you will, Puppy. And do you know why you will do as you're told?

(Warrior-chan whimpers and trembles as she shakes her head)

Bellatrix: Because you are a good little pup and you want to please your mistress, don't you?

Warrior-chan (Whimpers and nods her head): Yes Ma'am.

Bellatrix: Good Girl. Now, be a good little puppy and tell Mistress Bellatrix where Hermione Granger is hiding.

(Warrior-chan opens her mouth to speak, when there is the sound of something breaking downstairs; catching Bellatrix's Attention)

Bellatrix: What was that? (Bellatrix gets off the bed and looks at Warrior-chan) Stay there like a good puppy while I go see what that was. (Bellatrix looks at the camera) In the meantime, you all can view the Sixteenth Chapter. (Bellatrix takes out the phone and clicks the play button)

(Chapter 16 Starts)

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER SIXTEEN: TIME FOR SOME PAYBACK._**

* * *

"Hyah!" Hermione shouted as she delivered another devastating blow to the Gym's Punching Sand Bag; trying to control the amount of energy that she gave into each attack. Hermione was completely focused on the Punching Bag, noting where she struck the bag and just how much damage she dealt to it; she knew that in a real fight she would have to use just enough power to deal damage, but not too much as to where she would be completely exhausted from a battle. She delivered 3 more attack to the punching bag before a loud male voice rung in the entire area.

"Alright everyone, I think that is enough sparring time. Please get ready for the matches." Hermione looked from the Punching Bag to the other side of the room where a large man stood. The Man was big and muscular, with black-gray hair and a long beard to match. He was of Light Brownish complexion and his hands were so large that he could crush someone's head if he pleased, but this man was also a kind soul and would not result to violence if it was not called for. This man was Rubeus Hagrid, The Head Gym Coach of Hogwarts.

Hermione calmed her breathing before she began to walk from the training bag, across the gym floor, her intended destination: to the Gryffindor Bleachers. The Gym was composed in the traditional rectangular structure with 4 sets of bleachers on the Eastern Wall; although the bleachers had the same structure, they were customized to fit the colors of each house. The Gryffindor Bleachers were colored in Golden and Red, with the Gryffindor House Crest painted on the wall directly above them. The Hufflepuff Bleachers were Black and Yellow, with the Hufflepuff Crest (The Badger) painted above. The Ravenclaw Bleachers were Pure Black and Purple, with the Crest of Ravenclaw painted above them. And finally, were the Slytherin Bleachers, Emerald Green and Black with the Crest of Slytherin above them.

Hermione walked from the the training area, making a diagonal line from the Northeast Corner to reach the Gryffindor Bleachers, when she was stopped by the sound of someone called for her.

"Hermione-sama! Wait for me, Hermione-sama!" Hermione exhaled deeply as she looked over her left shoulder, to her Kyo-Kyo of Ravenclaw running to her with a bright smile of her face.

"Kyo-Kyo, what can I do for you?" Hermione asked the Ravenclaw Girl as she turned her entire body to face her. The Raven Girl stopped directly in front of Hermione and smiled.

"Hermione-sama, the Other Ravens and Myself wanted to invite you to eat lunch with us today." Kyo-Kyo's eyes shined like stars as she spoke to the Golden Lion, clapping her hands in front of Hermione in a begging position."It would be such an honor if you graced us with your presence, Hermione-sama!". Kyo-Kyo looked at her idol with shining eyes, hoping she would say yes.

"Listen Kyo-Kyo, I understand that you and the other Ravenclaw Students think I'm cool and all, but don't you think it would be kind of strange that a Gryffindor would sit at the table with a bunch of Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked the girl with a small and a raised eyebrow.

"But Hermione-sama, no one in Ravenclaw will see you as a Gryffindor; we all see you as a Ravenclaw who was just misplaced at the Sorting Ceremony. We all would you it if you sat with us at Lunchtime. Please." Kyo-Kyo smiled at Hermione, who just sighed.

"I'll tell you this: Ask me after the fights and I will consider it." Hermione said as she walked off once again to reach the Gryffindor Bleachers; Kyo-Kyo, who remained, looked at the Golden Lion with shining eyes.

"She just might say yes! I shall consider this a victory." With that, the Ravenclaw girl skipped back to her bleachers.

Hermione walked pass the other bleachers and finally reached the Gryffindor Bleachers, where she was greeted by her friends: Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville. Hermione looked at her friends with a smile; Hermione's Friends were one of the only things that truly kept her sane.

"Hey 'Mione! Training went alright?" Harry asked as he sat near Ron and Ginny, his arms folded, looking the Granger Girl in the eyes with coal eyes.

"Yeah. It was alright. I wonder who I'm gonna be sparring with today." Hermione said as she folded her arms and looked up to the ceiling; thinking about all the possibilities of who she could face in the Sparring Battle today.

"I took a look at the Match Board not to long ago; for your match, you're fighting a Slytherin." Ginny said as she crossed her legs and looked at her female friend with a smile; she smirked when she saw her look at her with slightly wide eyes.

"A Slytherin? It didn't say who it was?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shook her head. "No. It just said 'Slytherin; but, in all honest, I hope it's Pansy." Ginny smirked at the thought of the Golden Lion beating the living hell out of Pansy Parkinson; that would completely make her day.

"Parkinson? No way, Gin, it's gonna be that Prat, Malfoy." Ron said with a assuring look on his face, thinking of Hermione kicking Draco where it counted: His Pride.

Hermione looked at her friends with a raised eyebrow. "What makes you so sure that it's gonna be either Malfoy or Parkinson? How do you know that it couldn't be someone else in the ring?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, come on 'Mione. Who else could it be?" Ginny replied.

"That's right. No one else in Slytherin besides that Prat and his Harlot are brave enough to get in the ring with you." Ron said with a smug look on his face

"Don't you mean 'stupid' enough, Ron?" Ginny asked with the same smug look on her face. Ron looked at his sister with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Why, yes Ginny. That is exactly what I meant. Why didn't I say that earlier?" Ron said as he lightly palmed his forehead with his right hand and a mockingly surprised look on his face, causing all his friends to laugh at his childish antics.

Hermione just sighed and shook her head lightly. 'They are brother and sister alright, there is no denying that." Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Hagrid's Voice echoing through the entire gym.

"Alright Everyone, it's time to start the matches. Hermione Granger, please report to the Blue Corner." Hagrid announced. Hermione looked at her friends, they all gave her a nod of dismissal; with that, Hermione walked to the Sparring Mat, that was divided into a diagonal line that separated the red side from the blue. Hermione creaked her knuckles through the Crimson Finger-less Gloves she wore; as she waited for her opponent to enter the ring, she looked at her Sparring Outfit. She wore a tight-fit, silk, muscle shirt. The Shirt was completely Crimson Red, with the exception of the Gryffindor Crest Imprint over her heart that was trimmed in gold. Her pants were also tight-fit, they stopped just a little under her knees. Hermione wore no shoes, but she did have Ginny wrap the soles of her feet with red battle tape.

 _'Just who is going to fight me?'_ Hermione thought, but then her question was answered once she heard Hagrid's booming voice once again.

"Today, everyone, we have a real interesting battle. In the Blue Corner, we have the Infamous, Undefeated Golden Lion of Gryffindor: Hermione Jean Granger!" Upon Hagrid saying Hermione's name, the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Houses began to cheer, while the Slytherin and Hufflepuff Houses merely clapped. Hermione looked at her friends, who all gave her thumbs up and smiles, before she heard someone enter in the ring from the other side; turning her head to the red corner, Hermione came face-to-face with her opponent. Hermione's Eyes got wide, her fists clenched, her heart raced and a toothy grin came on her face. For her opponent was someone she wanted to completely destroy: Bellatrix Lestrange.

"In the Red Corner, we have a Newcomer to Hogwarts, but someone who is well known as the Prodigal Daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black. The Serpent of Darkness: Bellatrix Black!" Hagrid yelled as the Slytherins hissed in joy.

Hermione locked eyes with the Dark Serpent, then her mind flashed back to what Bellatrix did to her in the Hall of the Golden Shrine. Hermione was going to enjoy beating the living hell out of Bellatrix. There was going to be no holding back for her; Bellatrix was going to feel the Full Wrath of the Golden Lion in this ring.

Bellatrix smirked as she looked at Hermione's Angered Expression on her face, it was clear that Bellatrix had gotten to her and that pleased the Black Heiress. Bellatrix's Outfit was in the make and model as Hermione, expect it was in the style of the Slytherin House. Bellatrix chuckled, causing Hermione to narrow her eyes.

"What's wrong, My Little Mudblood? Has something gotten your tail in a twist?" Bellatrix cooed Hermione, further pissing the Gryffindor off.

"You know damn well why I'm pissed, Lestrange. You're gonna pay dearly for you did." Hermione cracked her knuckles and got into her battle stance; which was the Traditional Tiger Stance. Bellatrix smirked and licked her lips as she got into her battle stance; The Traditional Snake Stance.

"I am going to enjoy this, Mudblood." Bellatrix hissed, her eyes turning emerald green as her Serpent Spirit began to she, coiling itself around Bellatrix's Body.

"I'll rip you to shreds with my bare hands, you filthy serpent." Hermione growled with Amber Eyes as her Lion Spirit formed beside its host; his claws on full extension and his mane flaring like flames. From the audience, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville looked at the scene with an uneasy look; they have never seen Hermione's Full Lion Spirit on full display before today; something that the female that she was about to fight really must have pissed Hermione off, but then again, this was Bellatrix Black they were thinking about.

Hagrid looked at the scene and knew it was time to start the fight. "If both fighter are ready, let us begin."

Hermione and Bellatrix both placed their feet firmly on the mat. Their Spirits readying with them.

"Get Ready. Get Set."

Hermione and Bellatrix glared at each with predatory eyes.

"Begin!"

On that note, Hermione's and Bellatrix's eyes synchronized perfectly when they widened, as well as the Lion's and the Serpent's. With a roar from Hermione and The Lion, and a Hiss from Bellatrix and the Serpent, Hermione/Lion and Bellatrix/Serpent thrust forward; victory on their minds.

 _'THIS BATTLE IS MINE!'_ Their Thoughts Synchronized.

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER - OKAME START!**_

* * *

(In the Bedroom)

Warrior-chan (Still paralyzed with what has happened to her): I'll be good. I'll be good.

(Just then: Someone in a black cloak appears in the room, grabs the terrified Warrior-chan and jumps out the window, landing perfectly next to Hermione, who is startled.)

Hermione (Looking at the stranger): What?! Who are you?

Stranger (Looks at Hermione): Do you wanna get out of here or risk Bellatrix getting you and raping you?

Hermione: You're right. Let's go.

(The Stranger and Hermione run to a nearby bush, that has a trap door under it)

Stranger (Hand Warrior-chan to Hermione): Hold Her. (The Stranger opens in the door and it leads to a underground tunnel.)

Hermione (Looks at the Underground Tunnel): Are you crazy? I'm not going in there.

(Just then: In the distance: WHERE IS THE MUTT?!)

Hermione (Shaking): I changed my mind. (Hermione and Warrior-chan goes down the ladder and goes into the tunnel)

(The Stranger goes too and closes the door behind them)

* * *

 _ **OKAME END**_


	18. Chapter 17

Note: The Story Title was changed because a friend of mine pointed out that I mixed up two story titles that I was working. I'll try to make changes to the other chapters so there will be no confusion. Thank you.

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER SEVENTEEN - BEFORE CHAPTER OKAME_**

* * *

(At The Stranger's Manor - In The Living Room)

Warrior-chan (Fully Recovered and Mentally Stable again, Looking at the camera): Hello Everyone, Warrior-chan here and I'm back in business!

Hermione (Sitting in Cushion Chair, looks at Warrior-chan with a smile): It's about time too. You must have been through a lot with Bellatrix to be in the condition you were in.

Warrior-chan (Sulking in a dark corner): I was violated...

Hermione (Sighs): Perhaps I shouldn't have said that.

Stranger (Comes down the stairs, still wearing the black cloak): She'll be fine.

Hermione (Looks at the Stranger and smiles): Thank you for saving us. There was no way that I could have saved her on my own.

Stranger (Smiles): Think nothing of it, Hermione. It was my pleasure to help you.

Warrior-chan (Breaks out of the depressed state and walks up to the Stranger): Just who are you anyway? No one would be crazy enough to deal with That Black Devil with risking their lives. (Puts her finger on her chin in a thoughtful manner) Wait, now that I think about it, the only person I could think that could stand her would be...

Stranger: Bellatrix did what to you exactly?

Warrior-chan (Goes back to sulking in the corner): Violated...

Hermione (Looks at the camera and smiles): Well everyone, enjoy the chapter.

Stranger (looks at the camera): At the end of the chapter, I will reveal myself...Maybe.

(Hermione pulls out Warrior-chan's Cell Phone, that the Stranger stole back from Bellatrix, and clicks the chapter button)

(Chapter Seventeen Begins)

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER SEVENTEEN - A TASTE OF THE LION'S POWER...AND BLOOD**_

* * *

The Fire was burning brighter than anyone had ever witnessed before. A Flame that was so illuminating that it would not even be considered a fire, but a Newborn Star that outshines all the others in the midnight sky. Like the Sun in the center of the Milky Way, its beauty and power, that could be seen from miles and light years away, was now shining, blazing, up close and personal for everyone to witness and bask in its eternal flare. That Fire, that Star, was The Golden Lion Spirit of the House of Gryffindor, The Home of the Courageous and Strong. The Lion's Mane was Golden-Brown, it waved in the air like leaves in the eye of the tornado. Its Fangs, white as the Northern Star that shined in the Night Sky. Its Body was of the purest gold and its claws were stronger than diamond itself. Also, just as the Lion itself, the Keeper of the Golden Lion Spirit was just as stunning as she moved among the ground with the skill and prowess that a whole pride of lions would envy. The Host moved in perfect sync with her spirit, the two of them danced around their opponent with perfection. Then, they left loose their battle cry as their pride cheered for them, called out to them: Roar, Hermione Granger! That is exactly what she did.

Hermione charged at her enemy with the Golden-Amber Eyes of the Gryffindor Lion, who, rushed beside its master with its fangs and claws on full display, focused on nothing more than defeating their enemy and teaching them a lesson that would they would not soon forget: Don't Fuck With The Golden Lioness!

Hermione and Her Opponent met in the center of the Sparring Mat, eyes locked and bodies moved at synchronization, thrusting their fists at the same time; resulting in their knuckles to connect and a loud, echoing bang to erupt from the center of the room, traveling among all of the audience, causing them to shiver from the amount of pressure and power that was radiating from the two fighters in the ring.

Hermione looked into the darkened eyes of the female before her while her Lion Spirit looked into the eyes of the female's spirit, which was a Blackened Serpent. The Air around them was dense and heavy, Hermione could feel the power building up inside of her; she could feel the energy of the Serpent Spirit gave into its host. Just then, Hermione's Thoughts were broken by the sound of a Hissing Laugh, resulting in her to look at the lips of her foe; she saw the twisted smile and she did not like it, nor did the Lion.

 _ **"This is so intense, isn't it? You can feel my power, can't you Lioness?"**_ The Opponent spoke with the hissing voice of the snake mixed in.

"Yeah, I can."Hermione spoke with the growling voice of the Lion speaking through her as well.

 _ **"Tell me, when was the last time you ever had a battle like this before? When was the last time you felt another's power in a fist-to-fist fight? The Last Time you went all out as soon as the fight began?"**_ The Female Serpent spoke, hissing the questions through her teeth as she smiled with dark emerald eyes piercing into the Golden-Amber Eyes of the Lioness.

"What's it matter to you, Lestrange? The only thing you should be worried about is that you are gonna pay for what you did to us."Hermione/Lion spoke with a bright hue of golden surrounding her slightly slitted pupils. The Lestrange Girl chuckled with her serpent, causing the Golden Lion and his Host to glare at the woman and her spirit.

 _ **"What does it matter to me? You feel my power, you know that you cannot defeat me. The Reason of this is we are in perfect sync, Little Lioness. Our Power is perfect and we are equals, we are Eternal Rivals and we are also the Perfect Match."**_ Bellatrix/Serpent said with a sickening smile that caused everyone to shiver.

Hermione's Fist clenched tighter as she glared at Bellatrix, who just licked her lips at the sight of angering the Golden Lion with a pleasure; she looked forward to teasing her on later days, when they were better known of course.

"I am nothing like you, you serpent" Hermione/Lion spoke with honest hatred, Bellatrix just chuckled; that was the last straw for Hermione. In a Flash, Hermione removed her hand from Bellatrix's Fist and shoot it forward to the girl's face, her knuckles connected with the cheekbone of Bellatrix's Left Cheek, causing the Black Heiress to hiss in pain as she and her serpent spirit were knocked down on the sparring mat with a loud echoing blow. The Houses of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw cheered louder as the witnessed their champion knock the woman to the ground with one hit.

Hermione and the Lion Spirit looked at Bellatrix, who was on her hands and knees as she was slowly picking herself off the ground, glaring at her with the Golden-Amber Eyes of the Gryffindor Lion. "Don't you ever compare me to yourself, Snake. I am a Lion, A Beast that protects her pride. You are a Serpent, the ones who strike from the darkness. You and I will never be equals." Hermione and the Lion spoke together as they looked down at their fallen enemy, just then the most unexpected sound echoed from the ring: Bellatrix was laughing.

Bellatrix slowly brought herself to her knees and sat on them as she and the snake laughed/hissed. Standing to her feet, she turned back to the Golden Lioness, showing Hermione the trail of blood that leaked from the side of her mouth and the bruise that Hermione left on her cheek. Bellatrix looked at Hermione with dark eyes that somewhat shined with glee, this confused Hermione; she was happy that Hermione struck her? What the hell is wrong with this chick?

 ** _"Perfection. Utterly Splendid. That was the first time that someone had ever spill my blood, such a pleasant feeling."_** Bellatrix said as she inhaled deeply, swiping her tongue over her bottom lip to clean the blood that dipped from her mouth. Hermione and the Lion narrowed their eyes at the disgusting sight of what the woman just did; what she said next, sent chills down their spines.

 _ **"More, Lioness. Spill more of my blood. Let me feel your power, your wrath. Give me more!"**_ Bellatrix yelled with a crazed smile as she charged at Hermione with the speed of a striking cobra. Hermione managed to get back into Battle Stance and block a punch from the serpent once she reached the Lion.

Hermione and Bellatrix through punches and kicks at each other, that the other deflected or blocked; to the audience, the fighters looked like they were dancing with one another. The Lion and The Serpent followed their host moves with perfect formation; the two animal spirits evaded each strike the others' attack. Hermione looked into the dark eyes of her enemy with hatred, while Bellatrix looked at her light eyes with lust. This battle was so hot for Bellatrix, she was getting hot and bothered as she and her lover fought; This was making her so moist, she wanted more. She needed more.

Just then, Bellatrix decided that it was time that Hermione gave her what she wanted at the moment: A Taste of the Lioness' Blood. _**'You're mine now, Granger!'**_ Bellatrix hissed in her mind with wide eyes as she shoot forth a punch to Hermione's Face, aiming for her cheek, just as the Lion had done to her at the beginning of this fight; however, she was so caught up in landing a punch, she failed to realize that she left herself open for an attack. Hermione took notice of this and decided to end this fight now.

Hermione side-stepped Bellatrix's Punch and ducked down to Bellatrix's Stomach, before her right arm shoot out and embedded itself into the core of Bellatrix's Body, causing the Dark Serpent to lose all the air in her lungs and gasp deeply for more air. Hermione and the Lion roared with power, that seemed to shoot in waves across the entire gym and make everyone in it shiver. Hermione shoot her left fist upward in an Uppercut Motion, the brass knuckles of Hermione Granger came in contact with the under of Bellatrix's Chin; causing the coal haired girl's head to shoot upward and more blood to erupt from her lips. The Heiress' Body flew 3 feet from the Golden Lion and landed hardly on her back with a loud thump that echoed through the entire ring. Bellatrix laid there motionless, but breathing.

Hagrid looked at the girl and decided that she could no longer battle, he called the match. "The Winner of the Match is the Golden Lion of Gryffindor: Hermione Jean Granger!" Once those words were spoken, The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Houses erupted into cheers of their champion's victory. Hermione looked at the Pureblood and exhaled deeply, causing the Golden Lion Spirit to faded from existence; her eyes changed back and her body relaxed. Hermione turned her back to Bellatrix, starting to walk out of the ring.

 ** _"Big Mistake, Lioness."_**

Hermione stopped suddenly and tried to turn back to her opponent, but was not quick enough. 2 long, strong arms wrapped around Hermione's Neck and Waist, holding her tightly to where there was no hope of escape. Hermione looked out of the corner of her eye, at the grinning face of Bellatrix. "Release me, Lestrange!" Hermione demanded from the girl, who just chuckled and leaned closer to Hermione's Ear.

 _ **"You. You...You have no idea how good that felt. The Power in your attacks. The Fury and Wrath. So Addicting! You are what I have been waiting for, Granger. You made me realize it, you're the one. Now, you are mine and I'll make sure that everyone knows it; starting with this!"**_ With that, Bellatrix sunk her 2-inch fangs into the curve of Hermione's Neck, causing the Golden Lion to scream in pain as she felt the teeth moving inside of her neck. Bellatrix began feeding, she placed her tongue at the bottom of her inner lip to taste Hermione's Flesh, so good. Then, she began to suck, drinking to blood from the wound she created on the Lion's Neck. Her Blood...it was wine. It was perfection. It was so delicious. It became Bellatrix's Favorite Drink.

Hermione's Eyes went wide as she felt the blood leave her body from the bite, this bitch was feeding off her and Hermione was not a fucking food bank! "Get the hell off me, Lestrange!" Hermione roared as she elbowed Bellatrix in the stomach, causing the Black Heiress to yelled, her mouth and teeth dripping of Hermione's Blood; Hermione finished her off by punching her in face; causing her to fall of her back once again. Bellatrix looked at Hermione, who held her neck to stop the blood flow as she glared at Bellatrix.

"You Bitch. You fucking insane bitch! You went too fucking far now! I am gonna freaking end you right now!" Hermione yelled as she shoot for Bellatrix, only to be stopped by Harry, Ron, Ginny and Kyo-Kyo, who stepped into the ring to stop Hermione from making an eternal mistake.

"Don't do it, Hermione! She's not worth it!" Ginny begged her friend as she held Hermione by the back of her waist.

"That's right, 'Mione! Don't waste your time with her! We should get to nurse Poppy and get that wound looked at." Harry said as he looked into Hermione's Eyes, gripping her shoulders. Hermione looked into the eyes of her friends and nodded.

"Alright, I won't hurt her. Let's go." Hermione looked at Bellatrix one last time, "This is your last warning, Bitch. Come near me again and you will regret it." With that, Hermione and all her friends left the sparring ring; leaving a happy and blood-hungry Bellatrix sitting in the ring, licking the Blood of the Golden Lion off her fangs.

 _ **'Oh, trust me, Lioness. This is only the beginning.'**_

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER - OKAME TIME -**_

* * *

Hermione: Why did she drink my blood in this chapter?

Warrior-chan: HerBella asked me to have some blood drinking in the story.

Hermione: Your Reviewers wrote some strange things.

Warrior-chan (Scratches the back of her head): Yeah, I know.

(The Stranger enters the room and Hermione and Warrior-chan looks at the Stranger)

Stranger: I decided not to reveal myself just yet, I want your Readers to guess who I am.

(Hermione looks at the camera)

Hermione: Well, Everyone, who do you think it is?

Warrior-chan: You can't be serious right? It could only be...

Stranger: Bellatrix violated you.

(Warrior-chan goes back to sulk in the corner, moaning 'Violated' over and over again."

* * *

 _ **Okame End**_


	19. Chapter 18

Note: The Story Title was changed because a friend of mine pointed out that I mixed up two story titles that I was working. I'll try to make changes to the other chapters so there will be no confusion. Thank you.

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER EIGHTEEN - BEFORE CHAPTER OKAME - START!_**

* * *

Warrior-chan (Sitting in a chair, looking at her Cell Phone at the Story's Reviews): Hm.

(Stranger enters the room and sees Warrior-chan, walks up to her)

Stranger: Hey Warrior-chan, what's on your mind?

Warrior-chan (Looks at the Stranger): Just looking at the Story's Reviews.

(Stranger looks at the Reviews and Raises an eyebrow)

Stranger: Who's HerBella? Apparently, HerBella has a lot to say.

Warrior-chan (Smiles): HerBella is one of my Favorite Reviewers, someone who always makes some of the best suggestions for the story.

Stranger: Most of them being ideas for delicious sexual scenes?

Warrior-chan (Blushes like mad): You have no idea...

Stranger (Smirks): Give the people what they want.

Warrior-chan: Meaning.

Stranger: Make this chapter longer than any one you have made before, with something tasty in it. Perhaps that bite from the last chapter can give you an idea.

Warrior-chan: I don't know.

Stranger (Pulls out a Wand, Points it a Warrior-chan): Perhaps I can help you then.

Warrior-chan (Gets up and slowly backs away from Stranger, looking at the wand): What the hell are you gonna do with that?!

Stranger (Smirks Darkly): Help you focus. _Imperio!_

(The Imperio Curse hits Warrior-chan in the center of her chest and renders Warrior-chan under the Stranger's Complete Control)

Stranger: Now Warrior-chan, go to your computer.

Warrior-chan (Soulless): Yes Mistress. (Walks to the Computer and waits for her next command)

Stranger (Gets the phone and looks at the camera): Now everyone, it's my turn to have some fun with Our Little Author. I hope you enjoy the work.

(Stranger looks at Warrior-chan)

Stranger: Start typing, Puppy. We have some work to do.

Warrior-chan: Yes Mistress. (Start Typing)

Stranger: Have fun, Everyone. (Clicks the button)

(Chapter Eighteen Starts)

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: SUSPICIONS, MARKS AND DREAMS_**

* * *

The Lunch Hall was in an uproar as the Houses of Hogwarts feasted on their food and communicated with the other members of their houses about different subjects. The Head-Master, Albus Dumbledore, and his Head-Mistress, Minerva McGonagall, stood on the stage as they looked at the students of their school talk and badger on about certain achievements and goals that they wanted to acquire before the School Cycle ended and the Summer Vacation would begin. The Head-Master smiled as he looked at the students dine in peace, looking over to Minerva, he noticed that his Head-Mistress was not as happy as he was; in fact, she seemed almost troubled and he was curious as to why. Turning his head to face her, Dumbledore's Voice broke Minerva out of her train of thought.

"Head-Mistress McGonagall, what seems to be troubling your mind? You have been staring out into space and have not uttered a word since the Lunching Period began." Albus asked Minerva, only to hear her sigh as she turned her head to him.

"It is nothing, Head-Master Dumbledore." McGonagall replied as the elderly man raised an eyebrow to her, not believing that whatever she was thinking about did not have her mind puzzled; refusing to take Minerva's Reply as her final answer, Dumbledore pressed on to get an honest answer out of her.

"Minerva, you know that answer is obsolete when speaking with me. If something on your mind has you silent for such a long period of time, it has to be of great and utter importance. Now, answer me honestly, what is on your mind that has you so puzzled and silent?" The Head-Master pondered to his Head-Mistress, who sighed deeply; knowing that she hand no other choice than to answer him. Swallowing her pride, she faced him and spoke the truth.

"I think that it was unwise to welcome Bellatrix Black into Hogwarts, Head-Master." Minerva spoke with a clear voice; the response that she gave him caused the Elderly Head-Master to look at her with an Uneasy Look upon his face. It was not like Minerva to say that a student who wanted an education to be denied into Hogwarts; there must have been a reason as to why she would say such a thing.

"This is completely unexpected of you, Minerva. You have always said that a child who wanted an education should be allowed to seek it here at Hogwarts; now, you are saying that it was not a good choice to let a student who wants to become something should not be allowed to chase what they desire in knowledge?" Albus asked Minerva with a confused look on his face.

"Albus, you know that I think every single child should be allowed to get the chance to have everything that they desire in knowledge; alas, this is not an ordinary child we are talking about." Minerva replied as she looked at the old man with uneasy eyes when she uttered the words: Ordinary Child. This caused the Head-Master to place his hand under his chin with suspicion, trying his best to comprehend what Minerva was trying to say about letting Bellatrix in Hogwarts; he had a thought, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"Minerva, just what exactly are you saying? Are you proclaiming that letting Bellatrix Black into the school was a serious mistake?" Dumbledore asked with his eyes narrowed at his Head-Mistress, who nodded in response to the question; Dumbledore was shocked to hear this, but before he fired off, McGonagall spoke once again to justify her reason.

"Head-Master, before you go off, allow me to explain why I think it was not wise to let the Heiress of the Black House in our school." Minerva begged him, he nodded and she continued.

"The Black Family is the Most Prejudice Family to ever exist on the face of this planet. They had all of their children Home Schooled so that they would not be exposed to, as they put it, Mud-Bloods or Half-Bloods. Bellatrix Black is the Heiress of the Entire Black Family Fortune, she was the first one to be Home Schooled and taught not to mingle with anyone who was not a Pure-Blood; and yet, here is is, in our school, taking classes with Mud-Bloods and Half-Bloods, when she was taught not the even communicate with our kind. Do you find that to be the slightest bit suspicious?" Minerva asked with her eyebrow raised at the Head-Master.

Albus opened his mouth but not a single sound left it, he closed his lips as he thought long and hard about Minerva just spoke; it was a subject to truly think about. The Black Family, just as the Malfoys, were extremely cautious of who their children were around; refusing to let their children leave the Main Black House until they were of Adult Age, with all the skills and thoughts that any Pure-Blood Family needed to survive; one of the Skills is knowing that Mud-Bloods and Half-Bloods are merely stepping stones of the Pure-Blood World. So, why would a Pure-Blood Offspring, of the Black Family nonetheless, enter a school full of the two kinds of people her parents told her to avoid at all time?

Dumbledore looked at Minerva and opened his mouth to speak once again with his thoughts in his mind, but he was once again interrupted; this time, by the sound of students screaming! Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at the source of the scream, both sets of eyes landed on a small crowd of students that were surrounding an area in the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Tables; they were not able to see what was going on, but they were not going to just sit idly by while something was going on. Minerva and Dumbledore rose from their seats, made their way down the stairs and quickened their pace to the crowd of students. Once they reached the crowd, they pushed they way through the black cloaked students to reach the center; upon reached the cause of it all, both The Head-Master's and the Head-Mistress's Blood grew cold.

Laying on her back, holding the curve on the right side of her neck, sweating and grinding her teeth in excruciating pain was Hermione Jean Granger, The Lioness of Gryffindor. Hermione was grunting and trembling in pain, she looked like she was shoot and was losing blood quickly; her face was losing it's color at a rapid pace. Surrounding their downed comrade, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasly, Ronald Weasly and Neville Longbottom were kneeling beside their ally with concerned eyes, looking completely helpless; not knowing what happened.

"What has happened here?! Why is Hermione on the ground like this?!" Head-Mistress McGonagall yelled at the students that were in the area, but no one could provide her with an answer; that angered her even more.

"We need to get her to Nurse Pomfrey! Harry, Neville and Ronald, get Miss Granger to the Nurse's Wing this instant; we will get the information about this situation once Miss Granger is in the clear of any hazardous conditions. Don't just kneel there, Boys! Move!" Dumbledore roared at the 3 boys, who snapped out of their state of shock and gathered their fallen comrade in their arms, lifting her off the ground and whisking her away from the Lunch Hall to the Nurse's Wing. Everyone in the Lunch Hall stood and looked at each other, wondering just what happened and what was going to become of the Golden Lioness and her condition; no one could give an answer. However, out of all the students of Hogwarts, only one sat there and was not affected at all by this. The Student smiled as the Golden Lion was being removed from the area.

"Man, that's messed up. Right, Bellatrix?" A Fellow Slytherin asked as she turned to face Bellatrix, only to see that she was gone. "Huh? Bellatrix? Where did this go?

* * *

THE MAIN HALL - NURSE POMFREY'S OFFICE

* * *

4 Walls that were as pales as the freshly fallen snow. 8 Beds that tended to remain perfectly made during the Schooling Year. Peach Curtains that covered the windows on the sides, letting the sunlight shine through the center of the window. The Nurse's Office was usually quiet and peaceful during the day, no one really came in for any kind of sickness besides a mere headache and a paper cut that was very annoying. Today was a really treat for Nurse Pomfrey, never before had something like this happen in the history of her time working at Hogwarts High School. The Nurse looked at the sleeping female in the bed, her small fragile body laying perfectly still with the blanket covering her body from the height of her chest plate to the bottom of the bed. After the 3 young men brought the girl in, she was in an uproar, holding the side of her neck, sweating and shaking, yelling like she had just witnessed bloody murder; it took all three boys to hold down the kicking and screaming girl so that the nurse and administer a dosage of a Calming Nerve Agent into the girl's system; calming her down instantly.

Pomfrey looked at the Golden Lion with a clipboard in her hand, taking notes and making observations on the what she saw; the girl was the perfect vision of health, so why was she kicking and screaming like that earlier? It was at that moment that the nurse noticed something on the right side of the girl's collarbone.

"What is that?" Pomfrey asked herself as she moved around the bed to the other side, pulling up a chair, she looked at the small black spot that was showing from under Hermione's shirt and robe; using her pen, she moved the two layers of clothing to see what the whole thing was, once she did get a glimpse of the entire spot her mind stopped working instantly. On Hermione Granger's Neck were two puncture wounds, that were consistent with a bite from a reptilian; A Black Mamba was the first thought that came to mind, but that was not possible. The Black Mamba was the most poisonous snake known on the sub-Saharan Africa, there was no way that such a serpent could exist in England. Something caused this bite and damaged this girl, the nurse decided it was time that she asked the Head-Master and Head-Mistress, along with the young people who were waiting in the hallway. Placing her clipboard on the nightstand next to the sleeping girl, Pomfrey closed the curtains the rest of the way so that the sunlight would not bother the child as she slept. Walking on the other side of a divider curtain, she closed it all the way, shielding the Gryffindor from the rest of the room. The Nurse than took her leave for her office and walked into the hallway.

Upon entering the hallway, she was greeted by The Head-Master and the Head-Mistress, Ronald Weasley and Ginevra Weasley, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, as well as Kyo-Kyo of Ravenclaw; once everyone say the nurse, they began to bombard her with questions.

"What Happened?" From the Head-Master.

"What is the reason for this?" From the Head-Mistress.

"Is Hermione okay?" From Harry Potter.

"What happened to my Best Friend?" From Ronald Weasley.

"Was it that bitch?" From Ginevra Weasley.

"Is Hermione going to make it?" From Neville Longbottom.

"What has happened to My Beloved Hermione-sama?" Kyo-Kyo asked with her hand over her heart.

Nurse Pomfrey raised her hand and silenced all of them.

"Before you all start asking me all of these question, I do believe I am entitled to know just what happened before all of this happened. Would one of you be as kind as to tell me what you all were doing before Miss Granger flew out in the Lunch Hall." Pomfrey requested, and Neville, being the calmest one out of all of them, answered the nurse.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and I were talking about our plans for the weekend; Hermione kept rubbing the right side of her neck. we asked her if something was bothering her but she said that she was fine. We kept talking and we noticed that Hermione was drinking a lot of Pumpkin Juice, she had like 7 glasses and she just kept drinking; said she was thirsty. Ginny touched her forehead and said that Hermione getting warm, suggested that we take her to the Nurse's Office, but Hermione said no. Then Kyo-Kyo came and congratulated her on her victory in the ring today, then suddenly Hermione started screaming and she fell out her seat and when into a panic attack or something. We don't know, this has never happened before." Neville finished.

"Thank you for the information, Mister Longbottom. Now, to answer what I can. For what I have seen, Miss Granger has, what seems to be, a Snake Bite on the right side of her neck; what I know about snake bite, it look like she was bitten by a Black Mamba, a very venomous snake." Nurse Pomfrey said, earning a concerned look on the faces of everyone.

"A Black Mamba? Here in Hogwarts? That is impossible. If there were such a creature within our walls, someone would have seen the creature and informed The Head-Master or myself." Minerva said as she looked at the Nurse, who nodded.

"That is actually what I have so confusing. The Black Mamba is found in Southern Africa, there is no way that it could be here in England. There is also the fact about the bite itself. The Puncture wounds are far too large to have come from a snake, if I were to compare that bite to anything, it was made by a human sized canine that was 2 inches in length." Pomfrey said, just then, Ginevra's voice roared through the hallway in pure anger.

"I knew it! It was the Bitch!" Ginny roared, everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"Ginevra Weasley! Do not use such foul language before I notify your Mother and Father of your horrible tone of voice." Minerva said, glaring at the young girl.

"Forgive my sister, Head-Mistress, but she does have a point. The Person who did this is indeed what Ginny just said." Ron said.

"Would you please just tell us what you are talking about?" Dumbledore ordered the students. This Time, Kyo-Kyo was the one who answered.

"Hermione-sama and a Female Student by the name of Bellatrix Black engaged in combat during The Physical Period. Hermione-sama won and Bellatrix did not take it too easy. She attacked Hermione-sama from behind bit into her neck. Hermione-sama wanted to hurt her, but Ginevra and I held Hermione-sama back and prevented her from attacking. Once we left, I personally bandaged Hermione's Wound and then we went the Lunch Hall for the Midday Meal." Kyo-Kyo finished explaining.

"You bandaged Miss Granger's Wounds? Why did you not just bring her here and I would have done it?" The Nurse asked.

"Because Hermione-sama did not wish to come here and asked me to bandage her." The Ravenclaw said as she gave a light blush.

"She asked you? More like you refused to let anyone else touch Hermione." Ginny said as she folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at the Ravenclaw, who just took the look of a Girl that was lost in her Dream World: A Bright Blush, her hands on her cheeks and a smile on her face.

"Forgive me for taking the Honor of Bandaging Hermione-sama's Wounds for myself, but it was something that I had to do. To touch Hermione-sama's Soft and Silky Skin. To Feel her broad shoulders and her toned muscles against my hands was so amazing. Hermione-sama is like a prince in shining armor, only delicate hands can touch her strong body without losing control at how strong she feels. If only Hermione-sama would see the truth, that she belongs with Me and the Ravenclaw House, everything would be so perfect! I would be hers and her alone. I would do so much for my Beloved Hermione-sama, now and forever. Oh Hermione-sama! You have me so hung up! I hope you come home to me soon!" Kyo-Kyo smiled as she twirled in the Hallway with her hands over her heart, thinking about a life with Hermione. Everyone just looked at her with a neutral face; that girl really had problems.

"You said that Bellatrix Black bit Hermione?" The Head-Mistress asked.

"Yes Ma'am. She bit her on the right side of her neck." Harry said.

Minerva looked completely uneasy: Why in the hell would Bellatrix bit Hermione? What did she want?

It was at that moment the sound of a something locking caught everyone's attention.

"What was that?" Dumbledore asked. The Nurse turned back to her door and grabbed the knob, turning it but it did not open the door was locked.

"The Door is locked!" Nurse Pomfrey said with shock in her voice.

"What?!" Everyone said with the equal amount of shock. The Nurse began to to pound on the door, attempting to get it open; but to no avail. Then, it hit Pomfrey: She left the key on the desk in her office.

"Head-Master Dumbledore, I left the key on the desk. Is it possible for one of your students to go get the spare the your office?" The Nurse asked, the elder man nodded; turning to the students, he looked at Harry.

"Mister Potter, could you go to my office and get the Ring of Spare Keys off my desk?" The Head-Master asked the Potter Heir, the young boy nodded and took off into a sprint to reach the office. Everyone else sat down in silence, waiting for Harry to return with the keys; what more could they do?

* * *

-Meanwhile: In Nurse Pomfrey's Office

* * *

The Unconscious Form of the Gryffindor's Golden Lioness laid dormant in the darkened section of the Nurse's Office; it was so quiet that the slightest breath that escaped the Granger Girl's Body could be heard. Hermione was completely withdrawn, too deep in her subconscious to know what was going on in the outside world; the only thing she could do was wait for her brain to tell her body that it was time to awaken from this coma like state. That was when another sound broke through the silence of the air: The Sound of The Door being locked. There was a moment of silence, then there was another sound: The Sound of Footsteps nearing the secluded area that hid the Golden Girl from the rest of the room. The steps got louder and louder until they stopped and the curtain was slightly pulled and someone walked into the area. The Curtain sounded again, this time being closed once again. The Unwelcomed Guest walked closer to the bed and looked at the Golden Lioness with Lewd Emerald Eyes; their lips parted and spoke to the unconscious girl.

"There you are, My Filthy Little Mud-Blood." The Voice of Bellatrix Black rung in the room. The Black Heiress crept into the room, locked the door and now, looked at the reason of her coming. Bellatrix walked closer to the girl in the bed, and looked at her obsession with a serpent's smile; this is what she waited for. She had the girl alone and now she was going to do what she wanted while she had the time. Climbing into the bed with Hermione, Bellatrix straddled the girl, hovering over her with a wicked smile on her face. Bellatrix longed to get the girl alone like this, completely submissive and vulnerable. Moving her hands, Bellatrix lowed the upper part of her body to where she touched the chest of the younger girl below her; placing her cold hands on the girl cheeks, as if she was holding her face still, she spoke once again in a hissing whisper.

"You have no idea what you are doing to me, do you, Little Girl? You don't know the affect you have on me, the hold you have on my mind. My thoughts are constantly filled with you. Constantly thinking of the things that I want to do to you. It makes no sense how I can be affected so greatly by someone with such dirty blood; and yet..." She moved closer to the sleeping girl's face, their lips mere centimeters apart. "You are just what I need this is tainted world. The one that my sister always said I would meet. The one that made me look differently on how I view Mud-Bloods and Half-Bloods. You made me question...made me wonder; and now, I'm gonna make you mine." With that, Bellatrix's Serpent like tongue slipped from her lips, parting the lips of Hermione Granger, and found the wetness and warmth of Hermione's Mouth as it moved around, exploring every single inch of it. Bellatrix moaned into the girls mouth, wanting more and more of her beloved lioness's tasted.

 _'So Warm. So Moist. So Good. How? How is it possible that I can get so hot and bothered by one girl? A Mud-Blood at that?'_

Needing air, Bellatrix pulled away from the girl, her tongue sliding from the younger girl's mouth with the taste still lingering on it. Bellatrix sat up, placing the lower part of her body on the Golden Girl; she was warm down there, she was so warm and she wanted it. She wanted to pleasure the girl under her as well as herself, but what was the point? Hermione was knocked out, she wouldn't moan in pleasure as Bellatrix grind her nor would she beg for more. Bellatrix licked her lips at the mere thought of the Golden Lion moaning under her and begging for; she wanted this girl to want her, wanted her to be with the Dark Serpent. That's when Bellatrix decided then and there: She was going to be the one that took Hermione Jean Granger. She was going to become the lover that Hermione wanted. Bellatrix would change herself, just for this girl, but she needed to know what Hermione wanted in a lover and she would become that.

"I will become the one that you want. I'm make myself your perfect lover. I'll be your knight, your guardian." Bellatrix leaned down once again, this time down to the side of Hermione's Neck, where the dark mark rested. Bellatrix licked it and kissed, then she whispered her promise. "I will be your beast. You will be my beauty. You are mine, Hermione Jean Granger. Mind and Mine Only." Bellatrix sat up and tired to kiss the girl once more, until she heard the sound of keys jingling outside the door: Her Time was up, she had to go. Placing a quick kiss on her beloved, she got up from the bed and looked at her.

"I will be back for you. You're going to be mine. I'm not going to let anyone else have you, My Lioness." Bellatrix promised as she took her leave by vanishing into the shadows, hiding, waiting for her chance to leave the room undetected. The door opened and the Nurse entered the room, Bellatrix heard her as she made a phone call; to Bella's surprise, it was Hermione's Parents.

"Hello. I'm looking for Mrs. Monica Granger, please." The Nurse said.

"Speaking." A Female Voice rung through the room.

"Hello, This is Nurse Pomfrey for Hogwarts High School; I am calling on behave of your daughter, Hermione Granger."

"Hermione? Did something happen to my daughter?"

"No Ma'am, nothing too serious; but Miss Granger has a serious fever and has passed out, we believe that it would be best to come and collect her."

"Yes, of course. I'm on my way." With that, The Nurse hung up the phone and walked out of the room once again. Bellatrix listened closely and heard mulitiple footsteps leave from in front of the door. That was her chance. Leaving the area that held her beloved, Bellatrix made a B-Line for the door, opened it and peeked into the hallway, seeing the Head-Master and Mistress, as well as Potter, the Weasels, Longbottom and the Ravenclaw left to the Main Office. Bellatrix moved to the other side of the hallway and disappeared into the darkness of the hall.

 _'I will be your Beast, Hermione Granger. Anyone who tries to take you will meet my claws and a certain death.'_ That was Bellatrix's Last Thought as she left the Main Hall; not to be seen for the rest of the day.

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER - OKAME START!**_

* * *

Stranger (Chuckles and waves her wand): That was good, Puppy.

Warrior-chan (Still under the Imperio Curse): Thank You, Mistress.

(Just then, Hermione enters the room and sees that Warrior-chan is not herself)

Hermione: Warrior-chan! What is wrong with you?! (Looks at the wand in the Stranger's Hand) A Wand? Where did you get that?! What's wrong with Warrior-chan?!

Stranger (Chuckles): Relax Hermione. She will be fine.

Hermione (Slowly walking back): You did something to her. What did you do?

Stranger: You don't wanna do that. (Waves the wand) Puppy.

Warrior-chan (Stands): Yes Mistress.

Stranger: Capture Hermione.

(Hermione runs out of the room)

Warrior-chan (Nods): Yes Mistress. (She chases after Hermione)

Stranger (Looks at the Camera): I hope you all enjoyed that. Tell me: Do you know who I am now? Do you prefer Warrior-chan under her free will or under my spell? Tell me what you think about this chapter. Goodbye.

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER OKAME END_**


	20. Chapter 19

Note: The Story Title was changed because a friend of mine pointed out that I mixed up two story titles that I was working. I'll try to make changes to the other chapters so there will be no confusion. Thank you.

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER NINETEEN - BEFORE CHAPTER OKAME - START!_**

* * *

Stranger (Looking at the Story's Reviews): Hmph. Alright, HerBella. I won't spill too much just yet. But I think its time for another key character to make an appearance.

(With a wave of her wand, Stranger releases Warrior-chan from her control)

Warrior-chan (Upstairs): DAMN YOU, NARCISSA BLACK!

(The Stranger chuckles and removes her cloak, revealing it to be no other than Narcissa Black: Sister of Bellatrix Black.)

(Warrior-chan and Hermione come down stairs and look at the woman, who is just sitting with the smile on her face)

Warrior-chan: How dare you control me, Narcissa?! What gives you the right to do that?!

Narcissa (Waves her hand): Relax Puppy, the only reason I did that was so that you would actually focus on the story. Making longer chapters with more climax is what the people want.

Hermione (Looks at the fuming Warrior-chan and then looks at Narcissa): What are you doing here, Ms. Malfoy?

Narcissa (Smiles at Hermione): Oh, so polite my dear. I'm another key character of this fanfiction.

Hermione (Looks confused): But you're a married woman, who has a son that attends Hogwarts, whom I can't stand with a burning passion. Why are you a character here?

Narcissa (Smirks at Hermione): My Sweet Lioness, Bellatrix isn't the only one that wants you.

Hermione (blushes): Oh no. (Starts backing away)

Narcissa (Gets up and starts walking towards Hermione seductively): Oh Yes.

Hermione (runs for it): NOT AGAIN!

Narcissa (Runs after her): Don't run, My Dear; it only makes it more fun for me!

Warrior-chan (Looks at them as they run away): Well, I think I'll start the story. By the way, I'm starting to get used to writing longer chapters. Enjoy everyone.

(A Loud Crash from Upstairs)

Hermione (Upstairs): AH!

Narcissa (Upstairs): Here Kitty Kitty! I'll make you purr really good.

(Warrior-chan clicks the button)

(Chapter Nineteen Starts)

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER NINETEEN: THE SURPRISE VISITOR OF BLACK MANOR**_

* * *

It was just an hour past midday, the lunching period had recently ended and students were returning to their afternoon classes; well almost all of them. In a Shady Oak Tree that was planted a few yards away from Head-Master Dumbledore's Office, hid the Dark Serpent of Hogwarts High School: Bellatrix Black. The Black Heiress sat on a high tree branch that was completely shield from the sun's rays; the perfect place of relaxation for the serpent. Bellatrix was due to be in class, but she did not attend for 2 different reasons of great importance: One - The Head-Master and Head-Mistress ordered all teachers, students and staff to tell Bellatrix Black to report to the Head-Master's Office should she report to class; Dumbledore wanted to question the Black Heiress on her involvement on reducing the Golden Lion, Hermione Granger, in such a state that Hermione had to be picked up from school by her parents. Students, such as: Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Kyo-Kyo of Ravenclaw, pointed out that Bellatrix was the one that placed Hermione is such a state, by biting the Granger Girl on her neck and injecting her with some kind of nerve agent that acted as the venom of the Black Mamba; minus the killing part of course. Nurse Pomfrey told the Head-Master that Hermione was far too gone into her subconscious to continue attending school that day and called Hermione Mother, Monica Granger, to pick up her daughter so that she was able to get the proper amount of recovery; which lead to the 2nd reason that Bellatrix was hiding in the tree: Eavesdropping.

Bellatrix watched as Head-Master Dumbledore and Head-Mistress McGonagall had a conversation with Hermione's Parents, Monica and Wendell Granger, about the condition of their daughter, who was still within her coma-like state; according to the nurse, it was unsure how long it would take for Hermione to awaken. They were not even sure what kind of Nerve Agent Bellatrix used to cause Hermione to enter this state of mind in the first place. Bellatrix did feel bad about this; she didn't want to put her beloved into this state of mind, she just wanted everyone to know that Hermione belonged to her. Was that too much to ask for? Black stopped her thoughts to continue listening to the conversation.

-In Head-Master Dumbledore's Office-

The Head-Master and Head-Mistress sat at the right side of the desk as the Parents of Hermione Granger sat on the opposing side of them. The Heads of Hogwarts looked at the dentists with concern in their eyes; not really sure how to tell the parents what happened to their child. Trying to get their thoughts together, the Heads were cut off from their train of thought by Mr. Granger. who decided that it was far too silent.

"Head-Master & Head-Mistress, what the reason for your extreme silence? You summon my wife and myself to this place to get our child, whom was quite alright when she left the house this morning; but now, she is in a Coma-Like State due to something that happened here at Hogwarts High School. I, as her father, do not like silence when my child is bed-written. Now, I ask once more: What happened to my daughter?" Wendell Granger said, gripping the armrests of his chair, trying his best to remain as calm as possible, but it did not seem to be working.

In a swift motion, Monica Granger moved her hand to her husband, placing it on his forearm; hoping that he would calm down so that the Heads could explain just what happened to their child, but she knew that Wendell's Anger would get the best of him. When it came to Hermione and her Welfare, Wendell did not care who it was; he was going to make someone pay for what happened to his child.

"Wendell, please remain calm; I am sure that the Head-Master & Head-Mistress have an explanation for us, but you have to remain calm. Please Wendell, Hermione would not like to see you like this." Once those words left Monica's Lips, Wendell's entire posture changed: He became more relaxed, his hands released the armrests from his grip and he lend back into the chair; more calm and focused.

The Old Master sighed as he could no longer keep silent on the situation at hand and began to tell the parents what they wanted to know. "Mr. & Mrs. Granger, we are so sorry for this major inconvenience, but something happened during the Physical Period that reduced Hermione to this state." Dumbledore began.

"What might that be, Head-Master?" Monica asked, squeezing her husband's forearm so that he would stay calm and collected about the matter.

"During the Physical Period, there was a Sparring Competition among the houses; today it was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Hermione represented Gryffindor while another female student by the name of Bellatrix Black represented Slytherin..." The Head-Master was cut off by Mr. Granger's Voice.

"Bellatrix Black? The Heiress to the Black House? Daughter of Druella and Cygnus Black?" Wendell asked with a raised eyebrow while his wife looked rather stunned; The Grangers knew the Blacks?

"Yes, that is the one. Mr. Granger, how do you know the Black?" The Head-Mistress asked.

"Cygnus Black is an Old Friend of Mine; even though he told me his views on Mud-Bloods and Half-Bloods, but he always told me that anyone of my family was of Good Blood. Cygnus's Wife, Druella, and Monica met during an business arrangement that Cygnus and I were holding concerning the New Dental Policy that was placed on my building; Druella and Monica talked and became rather fast friends as well. They even invited us to their home a few times for some tea and took us out to restaurants; we told them we didn't have any fancy life, but all they really wanted in exchange was some quality dental work without having to spend a lump-some of cash (A/N: I know this is kind of out of character, but it's for the good of the story. Meaning: Go With It!)." Wendell explained, surprising both The Head-Master and the Head-Mistress; who knew that the Blacks were friends with a Family of Mud-Bloods?

"Mr. Granger, if it is possible, could you get in contact with the Blacks? Bellatrix refused to give any information about her family so we have no way of contacting them." Dumbledore asked the Granger Man. Wendell nodded and began to dig into his right pocket, withdrawing it along with a small silver touchscreen phone. Going to his contacts, he came across Cygnus's Personal Phone Number and clicked call. Placing the phone on speaker, everyone in the room heard the ringing; it rung 3 times before there was a click and a very masculine voice echoed through the phone.

 _"Hello Wendell."_ The Voice of Cygnus Black, The Head of the Black Family, announced through the phone.

"Hello Cygnus. Sorry for contacting you on your personal phone; I know you must be very busy right now." Wendell said to the man.

 _"Nonsense, Old Friend. It is always a pleasure to hear from you. I am actually on my Lunch Break right now, so you called at an excellent time. What can I do for you, My Friend?"_

"Well, you see, I'm actually at Hogwarts High School with the Heads." Wendell said as he began to rub the back of this neck.

 _"Hogwarts? You never get called there unless something horrible happened to the Young One. Hermione is not in any danger, is she?!" The Black Head asked his friend, the concern in his voice was clear._

"No Cygnus, Hermione is not any danger. However, I did call you for a serious reason." Wendell said.

 _"A Serious Reason? What might that be, Wendell?"_

"Before I tell you, I gotta ask: Did you know that Bellatrix attends Hogwarts?" Wendell asked Cygnus, who seemed the be confused.

 _"Bellatrix? Attending Hogwarts? I was not aware that in any way, shape or form; but what does Bellatrix have to do with Hermione?"_ Cygnus asked.

"Well, you see. Hermione is now in a Coma-Like State, something happened to during a Sparring Match with Bellatrix. Bellatrix did something to her and now she can't even move right now. From what we were informed by the nurse, Bellatrix bit into Hermione's Neck and now there is a black spot on her neck, along with puncture wounds. I wanted to call you and tell you what was going on; I don't want any bad blood between our families, not when we have such good history." Wendell explained to Cygnus, who was not happy with what he just heard.

 _"Neither would I, Good Friend. What was Bellatrix thinking? Doing something like this to Hermione?! That is unacceptable! I will talk to her after I get off work, thank you for telling me, Wendell; I'll make it up to you somehow."_ With that, the phone disconnected. Wendell powered off the phone and placed it back inside of his pocket, before turning his attention once again to the elder couple.

"Cygnus said he will see to it that his daughter is dealt with. Now if you do not mind, I would very much like to take Hermione home so that she may rest from today's events." Wendell said to the Heads, not really wanting to stay there any longer than he already had; all he wanted was to take his daughter home so that she would be completely safe.

"I understand, Mister Granger. If you would just sign the Student Sign-Out Sheet, you can pick Hermione up in the Nurse's Wing." Head-Master Dumbledore explained. Handing the Granger Head the paper, who eagerly signed it, Dumbledore and Minerva rose for their seats, signaling for the Grangers to follow them; they lead the couple out of the room; causing the spy outside to lose sight of her targets.

\- Outside: In The Hidden Tree -

Bellatrix was not nervous at the slightest that Mister Granger called her Father, but she was surprised; she did not know that her Father and Mother were allies with the very same people of Filthy Blood that she was raised not to hang around. Turning her attention the front doors of the High School, Bellatrix saw Monica and Wendell Granger walk out of the building with their precious cargo secured in Wendell's Strong Arms, cargo that should have been in her arms; the Lioness of Hogwarts: Hermione Granger. The Girl was now sleeping normally, she was not sweating or fidgeting as she once was when the nerve agent first entered her system. Looking with dark brown eyes, she watched as the married couple took away her beloved lioness; it saddened Bella, she wanted to have more time with Hermione in the Nurse' Office. Thinking about the position that she and her beloved were in at the office made Bellatrix's insides get warmer and warmer by the second; she wanted the girl. She needed Hermione, but she couldn't have her. Not yet at least.

Watching Wendell placed his daughter in the back seat and Monica get into the passenger seat of the the car, it honestly made Bellatrix cringe at the thought of not having Hermione even more. Hermione belonged to Bellatrix, they were a Match made in Heaven. The Golden Lion and the Dark Serpent were meant to be, it would only be a matter of time before Hermione realized this and she and Bellatrix would be together, just as they were always meant to be.

Laying on the Tree Branch, placing her hand over her heart, trying to calm its raging beat, Bellatrix looked at the sunlight that pierced through the tree's leaves and dreamed of a life she will always want: The Life of Bellatrix and Hermione Black.

\- In The Limo of Cygnus Black III -

The Black Painted Limo drove down the busy street as the Head of the Black Name sat in the back of the automobile, thinking about what he just heard from one of his close friend: Wendell Granger. According to Wendell, Bellatrix, Cygnus' Eldest Child, entered Hogwarts High School and attacked Hermione Granger, Wendell's Daughter; that did not sit well with the old man. The Grangers were good friends of the Black Family, regardless of the Blood Status: Mud-Blood; Wendell and Himself were rather good business partners as well, the ideas that Wendell gave him for a better product at his company always seemed to sell out rather quickly.

"What in Merlin's Name was Bellatrix thinking? Attacking the Daughter of Wendell and Monica Granger like that? Why is she even attending Hogwarts? Something is amiss and I don't like it." The Black Head reached into his Black Tux Jacket, into a hidden pocket and withdrew a Black Cased Touch-Screen Cell Phone; going through the contacts, he reached the number he was looking for. Clicking upon the green cellphone icon next to the number with his thumb, Cygnus placed the phone to his ear and listened to the rings; it rung 4 times before there was a click and someone answered the phone.

 _"Hello?"_ Asked a Light Female Voice.

"Hello Dearest Daughter. Are you busy at the moment?" Cygnus asked the female.

 _"Hm, not at the moment, Father. May I ask what is going on?"_

"Your Elder Sister has decided to do something that is completely foolish and unorthodox." Cygnus said with a frown upon his face.

 _"Bellatrix? What is it that she did this time, Father?"_ The Female asked, not sounding surprised that her father called her one such a simple matter.

"You remember Wendell & Monica Granger, do you not?" Cygnus asked his daughter.

 _"The Grangers? Ah, yes! I am familiar with them; you are good friends with them regardless of their Blood Status."_ The Daughter said with confidence in her voice.

"You see: It turns out that Bella decided to enroll herself in Hogwarts High School. On her first day there, she attacked a student by the name of Hermione Jean Granger, who is the Daughter of Monica and Wendell; you do remember Hermione, right?" Cygnus asked. It would have seemed that the information had startled the daughter.

 _"What? Bellatrix attacked Hermione? That is completely horrible! But, what do you want me to do about it, Father?"_ The Girl asked.

"I want you to go to the Black Manor and talk to your sister. I would do it myself but I am a very busy man and I need to think of a way to make things right with Monica and Wendell." Cygnus explained to his daughter.

 _"I understand, Father. I'll straighten things out with Bellatrix and tell you want I find out."_

"I appreciate this, Cissy. Please, do be careful, from what I hear from Wendell, Bellatrix bit Hermione and now Hermione is in a coma-like state." Cygnus warned Cissy.

 _"Do not worry, Father. I will deal with my sister."_ With that, Cissy ended the call.

Cygnus sighed as he leaned back into the seat, thinking about the possible outcomes of what could happen. "I hope so, Cissy. I really hope so."

\- On The Way To The Black Manor -

The Schooling Period had not ended, but Bellatrix decided that it would not best to remain at the School's Campus with everyone looking out for her and turning her in to the Head-Master or the Head-Mistress; she made her mark on Hermione, so what other reason did she need to remain there for the day? Once she left Hogwarts, she stopped by the Photo Shop to pick up the photos she took of Hermione and Bell the night she spied on them. Looking at the photos in her hands, Bellatrix smiled as she looked at the picture of the Golden Lioness smiling with the tiny kitten in her hands. Hermione was solely breathtaking and that was something Bellatrix loved about her Lioness.

"Oh, Hermione. You are a vision of true art; I can't wait to contribute to your beauty." Bellatrix smiled, walking to the front of her house. Spilling the photos into her bag, Bellatrix opened the gate to the Black Manor and walked up the stairs to her pouch. Looking in the mailbox for any mail and seeing she had only one letter, she took the letter from the box and spilled into her bag as well. Walking up to the door, Bellatrix reached into her pocket and withdrew a pair of keys; inserting the left key into the lock and twisting the lock, Bellatrix was gained entry into her home. Walking over the threshold, Bellatrix closed and locked the door behind her. Removing her bag from her back, Bella hung it on the golden coat rack that was to the right of the door, that is when it came clear to Bellatrix that she was not alone in her own home.

"Welcome Home, Big Sister; alittle too early for school dismissal, don't you think?" Another Voice rung through the living room. Doing a sharp turn to the left, Bellatrix's Dark Brown Eyes narrowed at the sight of the intruder of her home.

"Narcissa." Bellatrix hissed at her Younger Sister, who was sitting in one of the chairs around Bellatrix's Dining Table. Narcissa was a fit young woman. Pale Blue Eyes, Pale Tan Skin, Long Blonde Hair with brown highlights in it. Narcissa was Bellatrix's Younger Sister, but she was more tamed than Bellatrix.

"Well. It's good to see you too, Dear Bella." Narcissa spoke as she rose from her seat and looked at her sister, folding her arms.

"What are you doing here, Narcissa? I thought I made it clear that I didn't want any of you here." Bellatrix hissed, flexing her hands in a rather threatening matter.

"As much as I didn't want to come, but Father wanted me to come to find something of critical importance out." Narcissa said with a smirk on her face.

"What is it?" Bellatrix asked, trying her best not to lose her mind and attack her little sister.

"We need to talk about what you did to Hermione Granger at Hogwarts today." Narcissa and Bellatrix glared at each other; neither of them were going to like this conversation, but it had to happen.

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER - OKAME START!**_

* * *

Warrior-chan: Well everyone, I hope you like the chapter. I know it was late but I really had some work to do.

Narcissa (Upstairs): Hermione, stop running; I promise you'll like what I do.

Hermione (Upstairs): No! I am not gonna get raped! NEVER!

Warrior-chan: Oh yeah, HerBella, if you're reading this; I wanted to thank you for all the suggestions that you gave me. I'm considering them, most of them. Perhaps you can give me a hand with some other scenes; I've been reading so much sexual reviews that my nose keeps bleeding just think about it.

Narcissa and Hermione (Upstairs): Warrior-chan is a Pervert!

Warrior-chan (Blushes and Yells): Narcissa, shouldn't you be trying to rape Hermione?!

Narcissa (Upstairs): Oh Right. Come Hermione!

Hermione (Upstairs): NO! TRAITOR!

(Boom)

(Bam)

(Crash)

* * *

 _ **END OF OKAME**_


	21. Chapter 20

Note: The Story Title was changed because a friend of mine pointed out that I mixed up two story titles that I was working. I'll try to make changes to the other chapters so there will be no confusion. Thank you.

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER TWENTY: BEFORE CHAPTER OKAME - START!_**

* * *

(Warrior-chan, Hermione, Narcissa & Bellatrix are all standing the the Main Hall of Malfoy Manor; dressed in formal clothing)

Warrior-chan (Wearing a Formal Suit & A Wolf Mask): Greetings and Salutations, Fellow Readers and Authors alike.

Narcissa (Wearing a Black and Green Suit with a Snake Mask): Welcome to Malfoy Manor and the 20th Chapter of this story.

Hermione (Wearing a Golden and Crimson Dress with a Lioness Mask): We are all grateful for everyone who has reviewed and gave suggestions.

Bellatrix (Wearing Black Knight's Armor with a Black Dragon Mask): We thought it would be...aw fuck this!

(Everyone looks at Bellatrix)

Narcissa: Why Dearest Sister, why do you use such profanity?

Hermione (Hand over her mouth in shock): Why I never.

Warrior-chan: Yes Bella. Why do you do such a thing?

Bellatrix (Glaring at them): Oh stop all that formal talk bullshit. First of all: Why in the hell are we even dressed like this?

(Everyone looks at their clothing)

Warrior-chan: I like mine.

Narcissa: Same here.

Hermione: Agreed.

Bellatrix: Alright. That's it. (Walks off and starts looking in a closet for something)

Hermione: What is she looking for?

(Narcissa and Warrior-chan shrug)

(Bellatrix pulls out a Giant War-hammer)

Bellatrix (Laughing like a madwoman): HA HA HA! BELLA SMASH! (Starts smashing everything in sight)

Warrior-chan (Looks at Narcissa and Hermione): Shall we get running?

(Bellatrix looks at them)

Hermione and Narcissa: Yes!

(Warrior-chan, Hermione and Narcissa take off running down the hall as Bellatrix comes after them, swing the war-hammer)

Hermione, Warrior-chan and Narcissa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP US!

Bellatrix: AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER TWENTY: THE UN-SISTERLY CONVERSATION AT BLACK MANOR**_

* * *

Bellatrix was not happy. She was far from happy. She had a long day and all she wanted was to come home and rest her nerve; probably think about her next move when it came to stealing Hermione's Heart, but it looked like this plans were cancelled due to the unannounced presence of an unwelcomed guest of Black Manor: Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black. Narcissa was Bellatrix's Younger Sister, the Second Born of Cygnus and Druella Black; already married to another Pure-Blood who went by the name: Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa even had a son with Lucius, a young boy named Draco, who attended Hogwarts High School along with Bellatrix. The reason that Narcissa was in Bellatrix's House was about to be revealed to the pissed off serpent.

"What are you doing in my house, Narcissa? I thought I made it very clear when I said that I didn't want you, Mother, Father, Andy or anyone else that I don't invite here to come to my house. You better have a good reason for coming to my house without being invited." Bellatrix sneered at her sister as she placed her bag on the coat rack.

"First of all: Hello to you as well, Bella. Second: I was asked to come here by Father, who called me due to a very uneasy situation between yourself and the child of a friend of his." Narcissa explained as she sat in one of the chairs at the round table.

"What I do is my business and mine alone; not your's or Father's" Bellatrix growled.

"It became Father's business when you decided to attack Hermione Granger. It then became my business when Father called me from my home, asking me to come down here and speak with you, knowing that you hate my guts and have no respect for anyone else in the family. Do you really think that I would come here if it was not important." Narcissa asked, but it would seem that Bella only took out one part of that entire sentence; when Narcissa said that it was Father's Business when she attacked Hermione. Bellatrix didn't attack Hermione! She was just marking her so that no one would try to take Hermione away from her! Bellatrix was about to fire off when Narcissa said such nonsense, but she didn't want Cissy to know that she was after Hermione, plus she wanted to know what was the link that Hermione's Family had with her family; thus, Bella decided to play dumb and asked her sister a question.

"What are you talking about, Narcissa? How did that become Father's Business? The Girl is a Mud-Blood, along with the rest of her family; why would Father care if I put the Mud-Blood in her place?" Bellatrix asked in a harsh tone.

"That 'Mud-Blood' is the Daughter of a Business Partner & Friend to Father, a man who goes by the name: Wendell Granger. Wendell & His Wife, Monica Granger, have been friends to the Black Family for a long time; when you attacked Hermione, Wendell called Father, then Father called me, asking me to come here and talk to you and find out what the hell is going on with you as to where you attack a girl that did no wrong to you." Narcissa announced as she narrowed her eyes to her elder sister, who walked over to the sofa and sat upon it.

"So. Father and Mother are friends with a Mud-Blood Family? That is rather unexpected considering all the 'Pure-Bloods are the Superior Breed to all' Bullshit he has been feeding us for the past decades!" Bellatrix yelled as she looked at Narcissa, who was losing her composer.

"Listen to me well, Bellatrix Black. I know that you have problems with the family and the ways we were raised as children. I know that you have something against Father and Mother, I may not know exactly what it is but I think I have a pretty good idea what it is. I'm not here to listen to you being a spoiled, disrespectful brat; I'm here on the request of our father, who want to know what you did to Wendell Granger's Daughter that caused her to enter a Coma-Like State. Tell me. Now Bellatrix." Narcissa demanded as she folded her arms, tightly gripping them in an attempt not to beat the living hell out of Bellatrix. Bellatrix, on the other hand, refused to tell Narcissa anything.

"You come into my home, demanding information on a situation that has nothing to do with you or Father. What I do, and to whom I do it to, has nothing to do with you! Now Leave!" Bellatrix demanded, pointing to the door behind her as she glared at Narcissa, who narrowed her eyes at her sister. Narcissa decided that asking directly would not give her the answers she wanted, so she thought it was time to take a more 'personal' turn: Narcissa decided to press Bellatrix's Buttons.

"Since you won't answer my questions, I'll ask you some. For starters: How's your little 'friend' doing?" Narcissa asked with a smug look on her face; Bellatrix looked at Narcissa with a glare of pure anger.

"I told you never to talk about that, Narcissa." Bellatrix growled, clinching her fists in anger.

"I thought you would have gotten rid of it by now. I mean, Father did give you the medicine from his company to remove it and return you to normal." Narcissa announced, angering Bellatrix further.

"I told you to shut up, Cissy." Bellatrix warned.

"You don't wanna get rid of it, do you? You wanna remain like that forever. You must think that you will find a suitable female, that will actually love you, and have a family, don't you? That's why you haven't been taking your meds." Narcissa smirked at her angered sister.

"Last Warning, Narcissa." Bellatrix's entire body was shaking with anger at the words that her sister was speaking.

"Come now, be serious, Bellatrix. Who in there right mind would fall in love with someone like you? A Savage Beast that has no home training and always angered with every little thing in this world. " Narcissa asked the pissed off black, knowing that she was going to reveal what she wanted; in fact, she got more than she wanted to know.

"For every 'Beast', there is a 'Beauty' to love them and cherish them, no matter what! I have found my beauty and I will get her to love me no matter what! She and I are the perfect match, we are destined to be together, even if she doesn't see it yet! I will make her see! I will be the perfect lover for her! I will become the only one that Hermione Jean Granger needs in this life! I don't give a damn what you, Father, Mother or even Andy has to say about it! Now get the hell out of my house before I kill you, Narcissa Malfoy! Oh, and tell your son to stay the fuck away from my lioness or he will feel my wrath as well!" Bellatrix yelled at Narcissa with a flustered face, cheeks red and out of breath.

Gaining the information that she needed, Narcissa walked towards the front door, past her anger sister and out of the house. Once she was out, she heard the sound of the door slam behind her; she could even hear the sounds of Bellatrix stomping away. Narcissa processed to walk to her car as she pulled out her cell phone and called her father.

 _"Hello?"_

"Father. I have the information you needed, but this is something that you need to hear in person."

 _"Alright, come to the office."_

"Yes Father."

Narcissa hung up the phone, hopped into her car, backed out of the Black Manor Driveway and zoomed down the street, heading to Black Corporation.

-In the Black Manor-

Bellatrix was hurt. Not physically but her heart was hurting. How dare Cissy say that she could not be loved? She know that Hermione would love her one day. She knew it. Bellatrix sat at the top of her bed, hugging herself and a large book to her chest as she lightly cried; trying to forget what her sister just said to her. Bellatrix rocked herself and the book as she continued to whisper the words: She will love me. I have to change for her. She will love me. I know she will. Soon, the numbness of her heart took hold of her and she drifted off into a sleep; holding the book that she knew would help her get the love of her life: Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER - OKAME - START!**_

* * *

(Warrior-chan, Hermione and Narcissa are all hiding in the hallway closet of the Manor.)

Narcissa: The Chapter is over already?

Warrior-chan: Yeah, sorry. I've been busy with other things to make it longer. I had to update for my readers.

Hermione: I understand that, but what are we gonna do if Bellatrix finds us.

Warrior-chan: I don't know.

Narcissa: I think I got an idea.

Warrior-chan & Hermione: What?

Narcissa: First, we're gonna need a Bunny Suit.

Warrior-chan & Hermione: HUH?

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER OKAME!**_


	22. Chapter 21

Note: The Story Title was changed because a friend of mine pointed out that I mixed up two story titles that I was working. I'll try to make changes to the other chapters so there will be no confusion. Thank you.

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: BEFORE CHAPTER OKAME - START!_**

* * *

(Warrior-chan & Narcissa are walking down the hallway, pushing a giant cage, covered with a pink tarp)

Warrior-chan: Narcissa, are you sure this is gonna work?

Narcissa: Trust me, Warrior-chan. This plan is perfect; especially when the person of interest is Bellatrix Black.

Warrior-chan: This better work. I don't wanna get violated again.

(Warrior-chan & Narcissa push the cage to the Library, where Bellatrix is smashing all the Book Shelves with her War-Hammer)

Narcissa: Oh Bella! We have something for you!

(Bellatrix stops smashing things with the War-Hammer & Looks at Warrior-chan and Narcissa)

Bellatrix: You two! I'm gonna bash your skulls in!

Warrior-chan (Slightly Panicked): Wait! Wait! Let's not do that! Narcissa and I brought you something as a Peace Offering, in hopes that you would not bash our skulls in!

Bellatrix (Raises an eyebrow): Oh? And what is this Peace Offering?

(Narcissa & Warrior-chan pull the pink tarp off the cage, revealing their Peace Offering: Hermione is a Black Sexy Bunny Suit with Black Bunny Ears on the top of her head and tape over her mouth; mumbling through the tape at Narcissa and Warrior-chan for this)

Bellatrix (Goes completely wild): OWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (Panting like a dog in heat)

Narcissa (Opening the cage): I would run if I were you, Hermione.

(Hermione runs out the cage, down the hall)

Bellatrix (Grows a pair of Wolf Ears and a Tail): Come Back, My Little Rabbit! (Chases Hermione Down The Hallway)

Warrior-chan (Looks at Narcissa): Now what?

Narcissa (Pulls out her wand): I think it is time for another chapter. One that is full of what your readers want.

Warrior-chan (Sees the wand and slowly backs away): No. Narcissa, Please. Not That. Not Again!

Narcissa (Points the Wand at Warrior-chan): _Imperio!_

(The Spell Hits Warrior-chan & Places her under Narcissa's Control)

Narcissa: Time to get to work, Puppy.

(Narcissa clicks the 'Start Chapter Twenty-One' Button)

(Chapter Twenty-One Starts)

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: MY FIRST DEDICATION TO YOU_**

* * *

 _-The Granger Household/The Living Room-_

The House of the Grangers was extremely quiet at the moment; so silent that the sound of the lightest feather dropping could be heard from the upper floor. The Occupants of the Home were out at the moment; well, all expect for one: Bell the Domesticate Short-hair Kitten. The Orange Kitten sit on the sofa of the family living room, taking in the insights of her new home. The Elder Master and Mistress, Wendell & Monica, as Bell heard her Mistress's Friends call them, left the house in a rather panic; Bella was not so sure what was going on, but she was hoping that nothing horrible had happened to her Mistress. The Kitten looked at her paws, slowly unsheathing her claws so that the tip of them lightly grazed the cushion of the sofa; she did not want to destroy anything, but she could not help but to feel uneasy at the thought of something happening to her Master & Mistresses. It just didn't sit right with her.

 _'Something is not right. Master Wendell & Mistress Monica just rushed out of here as soon as that call came to her strange device. Something has happened. I know something happened. I hope that Mistress Hermione is alright.' _The Kitten hoped. Bell knew that her Mistress was strong, but this world was unforgivable; perhaps it was something more personal as to why her Master & Mistress left in such a hurry, but before she could think about it, the sound of something squeaking echoed from outside of the window. Rising to her paws, Bell walked along the cushions of the couch to the armrest, jumped onto the armrest, then to the window porch. Looking outside, the bright sun temporarily blinded the kitten, waiting for her eyes to adjust, Bella found the source of the sound: Her Owners had returned in their strange chariot

The Feline smiled the best way that a kitten could, looking at her Master exit the left of the chariot and her Mistress exiting the other side of the chariot; then she saw that there was someone else that was inside the back compartment of the chariot, but they were not moving. The Shape of the Person seemed familiar to her, but she could not place her paw upon it. Bell watched as her Master walked to the door behind the front seat, where he was just sitting, he opened the door and grabbed the non-moving person by their shoulders, bringing them closer to him. Wendell gathered the person in his arms and Bell looked wide eyed at the sight of the person that was in the back of the chariot: it was her Mistress, Hermione. From the looks of it, she completely lacked her conscious state of mind.

The Sight of Hermione's Unconscious State made Bell's Heart freeze in an instant; her mistress was not responding to anything, not her father holding her or the feel of the sun on her skin. Jumping up slightly, Bell placed her paws on the warm glass, instantly she felt the heat of the outside world touching the soft pink pads below her paws. Bell started to meow in disarray, calling out to Hermione, hoping that it would reach her; Bell's Efforts were fruitless. The Feline looked as her Master carried the Youngest Mistress from the chariot, up the silver trail and to the door that separated the outside from her home. Monica opened the door using the silver key, allowing her husband to carry their child into the house; once they were in, they were greeted by the worried face of Bell.

Monica looked at the worried kitten and a sad smile spread across her face; this small furball was worried about her mistress. Trying to calm the kitten, Monica reached down to the kitten, petting her between her pointed ears. Even though the petting felt nice, Bell was far too distributed with the state of her mistress to enjoy the feeling; she wanted to know what happened to Hermione & now. Bell watched as the Man of the House walked up the stairs with Hermione in tow; jumping off the couch, Bell ran behind Wendell so she could be with Hermione; however, the stairs were far too high to the young kitten to climb.

Monica saw the little kitten's attempts in vain and decided to lean a hand; reaching down, she took Bell within her grasp and helped her up the stairs, following Wendell and Hermione into Hermione's Bedroom. Once inside, Monica and Bell watched as the tall Granger Man placed his only child into bed; Monica then walked over to the bed and placed Bell beside Hermione, believing that was the best place for the kitten at the moment. Bell walked up the cushion to the pillow where her mistress's head laid; curling up, she decided to take a Cat-Nap beside Hermione, wanting to be the first thing Hermione saw when she woke. That is when Monica and Wendell took their leave, closing the door behind them and heading back downstairs.

"This has to have been one of the most stressful days I have even endured, Monica." Wendell said as he reached the bottom step, making his way over to the dining room table to take a seat.

"I know, Dear. Something like this has never happened before. Hermione has never done anything to anyone to deserve this kind of treatment; plus to make matters more uneasy, the offender is the eldest daughter of your friend." Monica said as she took the seat next to her husband's, placing her hand on his arm, hoping to calm him down.

"Cygnus said that he would speak with his child, but I still don't see why, on the first day this 'Bellatrix' comes to Hogwarts, she targets Hermione for no reason at all." Wendell signed as he ran one of this heavy hands through his short, fluffy, curled hair. "I mean, Cygnus and I have been friends for years and you and I have met his daughters, but not once had we met this Bellatrix."

"You are right on that, Dear. Perhaps there was a reason as to why they did not introduce Bellatrix to us." Monica suggested.

"Well. If there is such a reason, I hope Cygnus can deal with it and resolve it; I would not like any bad blood between my family and his." Wendell ended as he let out a deep sigh, dropping his head into his hands. With his wife by his side and his child resting upstairs; The Granger Head hoped that everything would be clear by th end of the coming week.

-Meanwhile: In The Darkness That Is Bellatrix's Room Of Black Manor-

The Only Resident of Black Manor sat on her bed, wearing emerald-green pajamas, as she looked at photographs; using a dragon lamp that she received as a birthday gift from her younger sister, Narcissa. Dark Eyes looked at the images on the plasticized pieces of paper; images of the Lioness that stole the Serpent's Heart. Bellatrix had a total of 10 photos of Hermione, the one she was looking at now was the one she took of Hermione, when the Golden Lioness met her feline, Bell. Bellatrix glared at the image of the kitten in the arms of her beloved; that should be her in Hermione's Arms, not some flea bitten cat. Bella was going to change that soon.

Dropping the picture, Bellatrix got off her bed and walked over to her black laptop that rested on the desk. Sitting in the cushion soft chair, Bellatrix logged on to her personal server and went to the Black Corporation Website. Bella's eyes scanned the screen for a few seconds until she found what she was looking for: Her Father's Office Number. Reaching to the right of the computer, Bella grasped her home phone; dialing the number, placing the phone to her ear and listened to the ringing until someone picked up on the receiver.

* * *

 _"Black Corporation. How can I help you?"_

"This is Bellatrix Black. Connect me to My Father at once." T'was an order. Not a request.

 _"Lady Black? What is your reason for calling your father?"_

"My Reason is not your concern. Connect me to my father." Once again, an order. Bellatrix Black did not request anything from anyone; regardless of who it was.

 _"At once, Lady Black."_

There was a long silence before another voice took the sound of Bellatrix's Ear. It was her father.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hello Father."

 _"Bellatrix Black, what is your reason for calling me after what you did at Hogwarts? You have some explaining to do, young lady."_ The Head of the Black Family was mad. That much Bellatrix knew, but she was not interested in answering her father; she only wanted one thing.

"I don't need to explain that to you, Father; especially when you sent Your Lapdog to my home to poke her nose into business that was not her own."

 _"Your Sister in not a Lapdog or any kind of creature; refrain from calling your younger sister such unladylike things, Bellatrix. Now, I want to know why you attacked The Daughter of Wendell & Monica Granger earlier today at Hogwarts High School."_

"Just like I told Narcissa: The Reason I did what I did is no concern of yours or hers."

 _"Then why did you call me if you had not the slightest intention of telling me what you did to Hermione?"_

"I needed something that I knew you would have."

 _"And what, pray-tell, do you need from me?"_

"I want the number to the Granger Household."

 _"What?! Why would you want to know the number of the family, who's daughter you assaulted at school today?!"_

"Like I said: You don't need to worry about it. Give me the number."

 _"I most certainly will not! You have gone too far, Bellatrix Black! First, you attack Hermione Granger for no reason at all. Then, you talk rude to your younger sister when she came to see you. Now, you are demanding that I give you the number of the Family, that I have been allies with for the past decades so that you can bother them even more? You are completely off your rocker, Bellatrix Black!"_

"If I told you the reason I did that to the girl, you would never understand! That's why I told you it is not your concern!" Bellatrix was getting madder and madder; Her Father was not making this any easier for her.

 _"You wouldn't know that because you always shut me out, Bellatrix! Talk to me: Why did you attack Hermione?! Why are you demanding that I give you the number to the Granger Household?! Why are you doing any of this?! Tell me, Bella! What is it?!"_

Bellatrix couldn't take it anymore, snapped and confessed.

"I did all of that because I want her, Father!" Bellatrix yelled to her Father.

The Black Head took a while to analyze what his daughter just said. Now, he knew the approach to take.

 _"You attacked Hermione...because you want her? Explain to me, Bellatrix. If you want her, why did you hurt her?"_

"I didn't mean to hurt her like I did, Father. I wanted to leave my mark on her so that everyone else would know that she belonged to me. I didn't want anyone else to try to take her away from me. Her words, they cut me so deep, Father. Everything she says and everything that she does make me want her even more. I could not help myself. I want her, Father. I want Hermione Jean Granger to be mine and mine alone."

 _"Then you are taking it the wrong way."_

"What?"

 _"If you want Hermione to be yours, you cannot use such an aggressive approach to win her. Hermione is like a delicate flower, she need tenderness and care to blossom. You must woo her with kindness, show her that you are not just a someone of brute strength, but of kind heart as well."_

To Bellatrix, that made a lot of sense. Perhaps she was going the wrong way of getting her love.

"Any Ideas, Father?"

 _"Hermione is a major bookworm, she devours books like pastries. Try learning what she loves and use that to win her over."_

"Okay. I'll try. Thank you, Father."

 _"Of course. Just don't be such a brute, Bellatrix."_

"Yes Father. Goodbye."

With that, Bellatrix ended the call.

* * *

Bellatrix stared at the phone for a good five or ten seconds before she placed it back on the receiver, thinking long and hard about what was just said in the conversation between her and her father; she was going at it the wrong way? She was using the wrong approach to gain her love? Usually, Bellatrix Black did not make such serious mistakes in her everyday life, but this was a different case, Hermione was a different girl; the complete opposite of Bellatrix. The Perfect Yang to her Yin.

Bellatrix realized the mistakes that she made and was going to do whatever she could to make them right with Hermione and Hermione's Parents; after all, once she asked for The Lioness' Hand in Marriage, she was going to need to blessing of the Mother & Father of her Beloved Lion. Leaving the laptop area, Bella walked back to her bed and sat on the edge, thinking long and hard at what she could do to gain the heart of one Hermione Granger.

 _'Father said that Hermione was a 'Major Bookworm'. Perhaps if I gave her some of the books that she enjoys reading, My Lioness will grace me with the time of day.'_ Bellatrix thought as she reached for her nightstand, opening the drawer and withdrawing a small black notebook that she kept for important notes and precautions; such as this one here. Bellatrix opened to the 5th page of the notebook and started writing down things that she could do to make her beloved feel better from the pain that Bella caused her in her pursuit of romance.

 _'I'll make things right with you, my love. I will become the kind and gentle lover that you so happen desire.'_ Bellatrix smiled as she wrote down items on items of future gifts for her love. Hermione would forgive her after this, then they would work the the wedding preparations.

* * *

 _-Granger Household / Sunday Morning at 7:00 A.M.-_

The Sun slowly rose over the horizon as the Granger Household began their normal Sunday Morning Routine. Wendell Granger sat the the Dining Room Table as his wife prepared breakfast in the kitchen. Wendell had his eyes glued to the Morning Paper, looking at the Economics Sections to see what the prices of items across the nation seemed to have increased once again. Monica looked at the eggs and bacon as they fried in the pan, lightly pushing them with her stainless steel spatula so that they would not stick to the bottom of her pan.

"Monica, can you believe this? The Price for Gasoline went up again! At this rate, it'll be too much for even the High Class Families to afford." Wendell complained as he took another sip of this dark rich coffee while still looking at the Gas Price.

"Wendell, Honey. I highly doubt that gas price would bother the High Class Families." Monica smiled as she flipped a pancake in the frying pan, lightly laughing at her husband's complaining about something so small in her eyes.

"Oh, come now, Dear. It may not bother the High Class Families, but I am willing to bet that it would bother some of the Middle Class Families." Wendell said as he leaned back in his chair, looking at his wife as she made Breakfast.

"Wendell, regardless of the Gas Prices, the economy is going to continue to change as long as there is Supply and Demand laws in the affect. Also keep it down before you wake Hermione, you know that she is not a Morning Person." Monica warned her Husband, who started to chuckle at the knowledge of his child not being a Morning Person on the Weekends. However, before he could make another remark, the squeaky sound of the stairs drew his attention to them, as well as Monica's. The Couple watched as their daughter, Hermione, and her shoulder-riding cat, Bell, made their way down the stairs and into the Dining room.

"Good Morning, Hermione & Bell. How did you sleep?" Monica asked, removing one of the pancakes from the pan, placing it on a Blue Glass Plate.

"I was sleeping just fine until the sound of Father yelling about some Gas Prices woke me up." Hermione said as she let out a yawn, covering her mouth with the sleeve of her pajama top.

"Meow." was all that Bell said before she let out a yawn of her own; it would have seemed that she was agreeing with her Mistress.

Wendell let out a small chuckle as he looked at his daughter and her pet, looking tired and with their manes out of control and bushy; that was when he was caught in Hermione & Bell's Death Glares.

"Is there something funny, Father? I did not hear a joke being told. Did you, Bell?" Hermione asked while looking at the Orange Kitten on her Shoulder.

"Meow." Bell said as she shook her head; showing her mistress that she didn't hear any joke being told at all.

Wendell cowered slightly at the dangerous aura that he was feeling come from his daughter and pet; Hermione was a dangerous person when she was made fun of or laughed at. Wendell looked to his wife for help. "Monica, Love. Please help me." He whimpered.

Monica looked the other way quickly and started going through the spices. "Ah! There is the salt. I need that!" She said as she walked away from the stove, leaving her husband to his fate. Wendell knew he was in for a world of hurt if a something didn't happen; lucky, he was saved by the bell. Literally. The Door Bell rung.

"Oh! Someone is at the door! I'll get it!" Wendell said as he zipped from his seat to flee his child's wrath, making his way to the door. Upon opening it, he came face to face with a Tall Man dressed in a Delivery Outfit.

"Hello Sir. Package for Miss Hermione Granger." The Man said as he held out a medium sized box from under his arm, holing it out to Wendell, who looked at him with a confused face.

"Package? We didn't order any package." Wendell informed the man, who looked at his clipboard for the information on the package.

"From what this says, Sir; The Package was not ordered from here. It was ordered by someone with the initials B.B." The Delivery Man said.

"B.B? Who could that be?" Wendell asked.

"No idea, Sir. I didn't ask, I just deliver the packages. Is Hermione Granger here?" The Man asked.

"I'm her Father, Wendell Granger. I'll take it to her." Not wanting to argue, The Delivery Man handed the package to the Head of the Household before tipping his hat off to him and walked away from the door to deliver the other packages. Wendell looked at the package with a raised eyebrow before he walked back into his home.

"Who was it, Father?" Hermione asked as she sat at her place at the table, lightly stroking Bell under her fuzzy white chin, making the kitten purr very loudly.

"It's a Package for you, Hermione." Wendell answered as he reached the table, placing the brown box in front of his daughter, who looked at the box with the same confusion as her father.

"Who sent it?" She asked placing her hands on the edges of the box.

"He didn't know." Wendell answered.

Hermione grabbed a butter knife, placed it at the top of the plastic barrier that kept the box closed, applied some pressure, causing the knife to make a break in the tape. Hermione ran the knife through the tape until the two flaps of the box were free from the hold. Opening the Box, Hermione looked at what was inside; it was another box. This Box was smaller and red in a rectangular shape made of a silky velvet material. Reaching inside, Hermione took the red box out and opened it, what was inside took Hermione's Breath away; it was the most beautiful necklace that Hermione had ever laid her eyes on.

The Necklace was made of pure diamond that seemed to be blinding to her, her father, mother and Bell. The Main Piece of the Necklace was a Lion's Head, that was also made of a Red Colored Diamond. Who in their right mind would spend something this expensive to a mere girl? Where did they get the money to buy something like this?! Hermione got her answer when her father took something paper out of the box; it was a letter to the Golden Lioness from the person who sent the gift. Wendell handed the letter to Hermione, who placed the necklace down and opened the letter, reading it out loud.

 **"To my Beloved Lioness,**

 **I hope that you love your gift, but in all honesty, it is mere pebbles compared to your beauty. The Lion's Head is something I thought you would really like; after all, you are a queen, My Dear. I know that you and I have not met eye-to-eye recently but I want to promise you that all of that will change once we get to know each other better. I never wanted to hurt you, My Love; I would never want to hurt you. I just wanted everyone to know that you are mine. I won't let anyone else have you, Hermione. You are too good and too pure to belong to just anybody; that is why I did what I did that day. Please don't think too bad of me, I will make it up to you. This Necklace is first showing of my love for you. This is my first dedication. You will receive more, much more. Then, hopefully, I can really call mine just as you can call me yours; but then again, you are already mine. You just don't know it yet, but in time, you will.**

 **~Until Next Time, My Dear.**

 **Signed, The Dark Serpent**

Hermione and her parents looked at the letter with wide eyes. What the hell was going on?

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER ~ OKAME START!**_

* * *

Narcissa (Release Warrior-chan from the Imperio): Well done, Puppy.

Warrior-chan (Glares at Narcissa): Why do you do this to me, You Evil Woman?!

Narcissa: Because you need to get to the juicy stuff while still adding suspense.

Warrior-chan (Growls): I hate you.

Narcissa: I know.

Warrior-chan: Where is Bellatrix and Hermione?

(Just then: Hermione can be heard screaming from the top floor)

Narcissa and Warrior-chan: There.

(The Two of them go upstairs)

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER**_


	23. Chapter 22

Note: The Story Title was changed because a friend of mine pointed out that I mixed up two story titles that I was working. I'll try to make changes to the other chapters so there will be no confusion. Thank you.

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO ~ BEFORE CHAPTER OKAME ~ START!_**

* * *

(Warrior-chan & Narcissa are walking up the stairs to find Hermione & Bellatrix)

Narcissa: I've been reading your reviews for this story; it would seem like your readers are getting anxious for more & longer chapters.

Warrior-chan: I know that. As much as I would love to give my readers more of what they want and sooner, my schedule is rather demanding so I'm tied at the paws.

Narcissa: Is that so? Just what in the hell are you doing that so important for you not to answer your readers cries for more?

Warrior-chan: I'm creating scripts and drawing rough drafts of my Manga & Making a story-line for a video game I'm creating.

Narcissa (Raises her eyebrow): That all?

Warrior-chan: Well, no. I really wanna see this story in comic format, so I'm sharpening my skills so I can draw it out for my fans.

Narcissa: Alright. Just try to update more for our readers; especially our favorite.

Warrior-chan (Blushes): Too...Many...Sexual...Reviews.

Narcissa: Are you okay?

(Warrior-chan Passes Out)

Narcissa (Looks at Warrior-chan): Well. Looks like you really are a prude. (Drags Warrior-chan with her as she looks for Bellatrix & Hermione)

(Narcissa takes out Warrior-chan's Phone)

Narcissa: Enjoy the next chapter. I sure this is one you all will love. I had her put in something tasty for you all. (Clicks the Button)

 _ **(Chapter Twenty-Two Starts!)**_

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: THE SECOND GIFT & FIRST WARNING_**

* * *

The Granger Family looked both amazed & horrified. Amazed at the gift that had just came for their daughter, Hermione; but horrified at the letter that came along with it. Whoever sent that gift wanted Hermione to know that they were going to pursue her, and not just that by, but to also make sure that no one else tried to take Hermione away from this person; the phrase 'You are too good to be with just anyone' made that pretty clear to the entire family, cat included. After a moment of shock, Hermione was the first to speak.

"What...Who...What is going on here? Who sent this gift? What's up with this letter?" Hermione asked her parents, who had just recovered from their own shock.

"I'm not sure, sweetie. I asked the delivery man who sent the package but he said that he didn't know; all he said was that it came from someone with the initials B.B. Afterwards, he left to do his job." Wendell explained to his child, who looked rather taken off guard.

"Initials B.B?" Hermione looked wide eyed at that information; from what she knew about what happened in the past week, the wording of the letter & the very person would bear such initials, as well as the one person who would write such a letter, only one name came to mind. "Bellatrix Black." Once the name left Hermione's lips, all eyes were on her.

"Bellatrix Black?" Monica asked.

"Are you sure it was her that sent the letter, darling?" Wendell asked his daughter; he had already contacted the Father of Bellatrix Black, Cygnus Black, about his daughter's aggressive behavior towards Hermione; but now she was sending expensive gifts and letters to the very girl she assaulted?

Hermione grabbed the letter in her hand as she looked at her parents. "It has to be Bellatrix, listen to this: _'I know that you and I have not met eye-to-eye recently but I want to promise you that all of that will change once we get to know each other better. I never wanted to hurt you, My Love; I would never want to hurt you. I just wanted everyone to know that you are mine. I won't let anyone else have you, Hermione.'._ " Hermione took her eyes from the letter and looked at her mother and father. "Bellatrix is somewhat apologizing for biting my neck and giving a permanent mark on it so that everyone else would know that she claimed me in some kind of way. Also, from what it says here, she isn't going to let anyone else take me for their own." Hermione said in a rather scared voice as she read it off the page. That is when, in hopes of calming her mistress, Bell started to nuzzle Hermione's Cheek with her.

Hermione looked at the shoulder-riding kitten and resumed petting the kitten under chin; showing that she was happy that Bell was there to make her feel better. Mr. Granger took the letter from his daughter's hands, folded it and placed it in the confinement of his right pocket; this letter alone made Hermione feel completely uneasy and, as a Father, that was something that Wendell could not allow in his home. Just what was Bellatrix up to? First, she assaulted his child and now she was sending gifts; something about the entire predicament did not sit right with the Middle-Class Man and it shouldn't have.

Hoping to remove the tension that she could feel coming from her child, husband and pet, Monica placed a hand on Hermione & Wendell's Shoulders, which snapped them both out of the train of thoughts that swarmed their minds at the moments.

"Listen. I know this is too confusing for any of us to understand right now." Monica turned her attention to her lover. "Wendell. Darling. You already scheduled a meeting with Cygnus this week on Friday, right?"

The Middle-Aged Man answered with a simple nod of his head.

"Good. Then we can ask him to bring Bellatrix so that we can get this settled like Grown Adults, rather than Troublesome Teens. Right now, let's just have a nice breakfast so that we may get our day started and have the best of it. Agreed?" Monica asked as she looked between her husband and daughter; both of them gave a nod in understanding, even Bell contributed in the agreement with a nod of her own. Once they all came to an understanding, Hermione took the necklace up to her room and placed it on the top shelf in her closet, where she hoped she could think about whether to wear the lovely piece of jewelry or let it collect dust.

Upon returning to the bottom floor, Hermione took her place at the table and exhaled in relief at the feeling she was getting from the presence of her family being with her. Bell pawed her way down her Mistress's Arm and took her place; sitting on the white table cloth with her tail slightly drooping off the edge of the table. Wendell sat in his seat as he looked at the newspaper once again to see what else, besides outrageous gas price, was on the ball this morning. Monica came from the kitchen with 2 Plates of 4 Pancakes each and placed them in front of her family. Withdrawing to the kitchen and returning once again, she came with a plate of pancakes for herself and a saucer of Cream for Bell. Placing the little bowl in front of the kitten, Bell immediately responded with a meow of thanks and processed to devour her own breakfast by slipping it with her tiny pink tongue. The Granger Family sat and ate in silence as the thoughts of what was next to come floored their minds.

* * *

-Meanwhile: At Black Manor-

* * *

The Halls of the Manor were of the utter & complete silence; the air was so still that the lightest of feathers could touch the soft carpeting and could be heard throughout the entire house. A Second went by. Then Another. Until the sound of something moving across another surface was heard. The Sound was a Black Ink Pen moving across White Ruled Paper of a Notebook. The Cause of The Sound of none other than the only resident of Black Manor: Bellatrix Black.

The Black Heiress sat at the Dining Room Table with a Bowl of Oatmeal & Herbal Tea at her side; she was not focused on eating at the moment, she was too in depth of with the creation of items to get for her beloved lioness so that she could start courting the lioness. The Lioness Diamond Necklace was nothing more than a mere trinket for the Lioness; Hermione would have more and more as the days went by. The Golden Girl was something special, someone who was worth everything.

Bellatrix was almost done with the list, until the sound of someone knocking on the front door interrupted her. Letting out a heavy sigh, Bellatrix removed herself from the table and made her way across the living room and to the front door; once she opened it, she came face to face with the only family member that didn't give her a hard time: Her Nephew, Draco Malfoy.

"Draco! My Dear Boy, please come in." Bellatrix said with a bright grin and stepping aside, letting the Malfoy Heir enter the house.

"When I got your call, Aunty Bellatrix, I was kinda confused. I mean, you never let anyone come here, let alone invite anyone." Draco said as he sat on the Black Leather Couch.

"You are right on that, Draco. I do prefer my solitude, but I am pursuing something and I know that you have the information that I am looking for." Bellatrix said as she sat in the Armchair on the opposite side of the room, facing the confused boy.

"You're pursuing something? That's something else new; you always liked things the same, no real changes. So, what are you pursuing that you need my help?" Draco asked as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"It's not a 'thing', it is a person; that Person is the Golden Lion of Hogwarts: Hermione Jean Granger." Once those words left Bellatrix's lips, Draco looked completely shocked and dumb-fooled ; his aunt was pursuing the Golden Lion?!

Recovering from his shock, the Slytherin cleared his throat. "Um. Aunt Bella, I will say that this is completely unexpected. Just why, in the name of the Founder Merlin, would you want to court Hermione Granger? She's a Mud-" Draco was cut off.

"If that would leaves your lips when talking about My Lioness, I will destroy you, Dear Boy." Bellatrix threatened her blood, causing the young Malfoy to shiver in his socks. Draco merely nodded and looked at this aunt with slight fear in his eyes.

"Understood Aunty. Although, I'm still confused as to why you seek to court Hermione Granger of Gryffindor; would be Slytherin if she wasn't so damn stubborn." Draco complained with a huff.

"That is one of the reasons I seek her, Draco. That Stubbornness of Hermione's is completely alluring, My Dear Boy. She is lovely, loyal, courageous & so many other amazing traits that it would cost me the entire day to give them all." Bellatrix smiled and sighed. "That Girl is so much more than just a Gryffindor, she has all the traits of every single house in the school of Hogwarts." Bella announced.

"The Courage of a Gryffindor." Draco said.

"The Wits of a Ravenclaw." Bellatrix added.

"The Loyalty of a Hufflepuff." Draco continued.

"And the Ambitious of a Slytherin. She is truly the entire package." Bellatrix concluded with a light blush on her face.

"Aunty Bella, if you truly desire Hermione, why don't you announce to all that she is yours and yours alone?" Draco asked his aunt.

"I have tried that approach, Draco; all it got me was an Angered Granger & My Father getting even madder at me. Father told me that Hermione is the type of female who wants to be loved & cherished, not forced or pressured. I intend to gain her heart in the most blissful way possible."

Draco nods to his Aunt. "Hermione Granger is also someone of intense knowledge. She is labeled the 'Brightest Woman of Our Age', no one that I know can best her intelligence; not even me." Draco said, leaning back into the couch.

"I can figure that much, what I need is the know her likes and dislikes so that I can woo her into being mine." Bella said.

"Woo Hermione Granger? Aunt Bella, Hermione is one of the most locked up people I know. The only time is she is really around someone is when she is hanging out with Potter or the Weasel."

"Those two? Come now, Draco, there has to be something you can give me to help me get my lioness."

"Well...there are a few things."

Bella's eye lit up at the sound of that, gathering her pen and paper to take notes on this serious matter.

* * *

-Meanwhile: At The Granger Household-

* * *

After Breakfast was consumed and digested, The Granger Family decided that it was be a good time to head to the new park that was recently built around the corner from their house; since it was so close, the family thought to would be down right crazy to drive and wanted to walk.

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, putting on her white sneakers, under the watchful eyes of Bell the Domesticated House Cat. Hermione finished tying her shoelaces when the voice of Monica Granger rung from down stairs.

"Hermione, Honey! Come on, we don't want it to get too hot once we get their!" The Granger Woman called to her husband and daughter.

"Coming Mom!" Hermione responded.

"Yes Dear!" Wendell Granger called back.

Hermione stood to her feet and stretched slightly, until she heard to pop of her stiff joints adjust into a more relaxing position. Hermione rolled her shoulders as she looked at Bell, who returned the look of emerald eyes.

"You wanna come with us, Bell?" Hermione asked the kitten, whom nodded her fuzzy head in agreement to the offer.

Hermione smiled at the Kitten, reaching her arm down to Bell, who jumped onto her forearm and climbed up her sleeve until she reached her perch on Hermione's Right Shoulder; right where she liked to be.

Hermione & Bell left the room with a smile, walking down the stairs until they reached the bottom and came face to face with Monica, who was wearing a Yellow & Crimson Sundress.

"You look really nice, Mom." Hermione complimented her Mother, Bell meowed in agreement; causing the elder woman to smile.

"Thank you, Hermione & Bell. Now let's get your Father down here." Monica said. "Wendell! Get down here now!"

The Elder Man came running down the stairs and came in front of Monica in a 'Attention!' Military Stance. Hermione, Bell and Monica chuckled at the older man's attics and walked out the door to go to the park; Wendell locked the door behind him and followed his wife and child, plus cat, to the park to enjoy this lovely afternoon.

-One 5-Minute Walk Later-

Hermione, Wendell, Monica and Bell looked in amazement at the sight of the new entertainment establishment before them; a true wonder. Someone must love Hogwarts High School a lot.

The Park was over 1,000 square feet, with 4 sections divided by the Colors and Mascots of the Hogwarts. The First Section was obviously the Gryffindor Section, completed with Golden-Red Swing-set, Slide, Jungle Jam, Monkey Bars, Merry-Go-Round, and benches with the crest of the Gryffindor Lion; there was even a Giant Cave in the Shape of a Lion Head with its mouth open. The Main Attraction however was the Statue of the Lion that was positioned at the center of the section. On the pillar where the lion sat, there was the crest of Hogwarts and a small parchment with the dedication to the House of Gryffindor written upon it.

The Other Sections were just the same, only colored in the proper colors of their houses. The Statues of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin stood in the center of their sections, shining in the sun and looking just amazing. The Grangers walked over to the Gryffindor Section and sat on the benches. Hermione looked around at the amazing equipment that was built in honor of her house.

"This is amazing. Honestly amazing!" Hermione's Father announced as he basked in the beauty of the park.

"Hey. This Section is completely amazing! What do you think, Bell?" Hermione asked, turning her attention to her shoulder-riding companion, whom was completely amazed by the Lion Statue in the center of the park. Looking at Hermione's Knees before leaping off her Mistress' Shoulder, to her knees, then to the gravel ground of the park. Bell then broke off into a sprint, making a B-Line for the Lion Statue.

"Bell, where are you going?!" Hermione slightly panicked as she began to rise from her seat to reach her kitten, but she was stopped by her mother, who placed her hand on her child's shoulder. Hermione looked at her mother is disarray.

"Mom, what are you..." Hermione was cut off.

"Just watch, Darling. I don't think that she is running away." Monica smiled.

Hermione sat back down as her eyes locked with Bell's Small Body. The Kitten turned the corner around the pillar and disappeared. Hermione looked at the edges of the pillar, hoping that the Kitten would come out, but there was no such luck. Hermione and her parents waited for Bell to make another appearance, but no such thing happened, until they saw something moving at the top of the large lion; moving their heads to get a better look, The Grangers were astonished to see the Small Body of Bell, standing on the head of the Gryffindor Lion Statue, her fur shining in the sun. Hermione looked at Bell with her eyes shining with happiness.

 _'My Kitten is a Gryffindor.'_ Hermione thought with a small smile on her face.

Bell looked from her perch of the Lion's Statue at the opening to the section, whatever she saw, mad her mad; the kitten started to growl and hiss at the opening. Hermione and the Grangers looked to see why she was so upset about, it was a newcomer, but not just any newcomer; the person who caused all of this dismay and disarray: Bellatrix Black.

The Black Heiress was dressed in a Black T-Shirt, black knee shorts, black tennis shoes and the Bird Skull Pendent Necklace around her neck. Her hair was tied into a ponytail so that she would not get so hot, her deep brown eyes stared into Hermione's, who's glare was one of pure and utter anger.

"You! What are you doing here, Black?!" Hermione yelled at her attacker as she rose from her seat with a glare.

"Oh? Am I not supposed to be here? I was under the impression that the park was for everyone to come and enjoy." Bellatrix said with a rather calm and collected tone of voice.

"Sure. The Park is allowed to everyone, but you are not supposed to be in this section! You're a Slytherin so go to your section and stay away from me!" Hermione said with lion's growl. Bella merely smiled at Hermione Anger; the girl wouldn't be angry with her for long after Bell was done with her.

Before Bellatrix could utter another word, Monica and Wendell stood from their seats and stepped in between their daughter and Bellatrix, keeping some distance from the 2 teenagers.

"Mister and Misses Granger. It is nice to finally meet you." Bellatrix said with respect; she didn't want to upset her future Mother and Father-In-Law more than she already have.

"Bellatrix Black, I kindly suggest that you leave now and stay away from our daughter. As you can tell, or if you can't, she wants nothing to do with you." Wendell said with narrowed eyes. This girl hurt his daughter, he wasn't going to let her near Hermione.

"Mister Granger, I can assure you that I am not here to harm Hermione. I merely came to offer her something." Bellatrix said with a charming smile.

Hermione's Eyes narrowed and her fist clenched, what was Bellatrix up to?

"What could you have that my daughter could possible want, Miss Black?" Monica asked with slight uneasiness.

Bellatrix looked at Hermione with all the seriousness in her eyes, took a deep breath and spoke from her heart. "Hermione Jean Granger. I know that I have done you wrong in the past & I know that I am the last person that you would want to see on such a lovely day; but there is something that I must say to you. I ask that you forgive me for my wrong doings and let us start over; I desire to be your Beloved One. Come with me, Hermione and let me show you a day of wonders so that I may atone for negative things I have done to you." Bellatrix asked Hermione with a sparkle in her eyes; she really wanted this. She needed this. She wanted to be some part of Hermione's Life. Bella knew that asking for courtship would be to fast, but time would be too short. She needed her lioness.

Hermione looked at Bellatrix with widened eyes and speechless tone; Bellatrix wanted to court her? WHY?!

"Have you lost your mind, Bellatrix? What makes you think we would let you court our daughter after what you did to her?" Wendell asked with fury in his voice.

"I can be the one that Hermione needs. All I need is a chance to make things right with her and, you too, will see that I can make her happy." Bellatrix answered to Wendell Granger, who was even more upset.

"There is no way in Hell that I would accept you as my daughter's Beloved One, I won't let you near her again. Not after what you did. Monica, Hermione, Bell, we're going home." Wendell called to his family; causing the kitten to jump off the statue, to the ground and to her mistress. Monica merely nodded and Hermione said nothing. The Granger Family walked passed Bellatrix, who lightly bumped into Hermione's Shoulder and they were gone from Bellatrix's Sight not too long after. Once they were gone, Bellatrix began to chuckle to herself.

"You won't let me near her again, will you?" Bellatrix lifted her right hand, showing she had a small silver flip-phone in her hand; it was Hermione's Phone, Bellatrix took it from under Hermione's Nose when they bumped shoulders. "Oh, I'll see her very soon." Bellatrix laughed as she walked to her own home, waiting.

* * *

 ** _LATER THAT NIGHT - GRANGER HOUSEHOLD: HERMIONE'S ROOM - 8:45 P.M._**

* * *

Hermione moved around her room, preparing for bedtime. Bell was already deep within slumber, curled up on her Mistress's Pillow, purring lightly. Hermione looked around to her pajamas so that she could go to bed, but for some reason, she felt that she forgot something. Looking at her room, Hermione noticed she had not placed her phone on the charger just yet; reaching into her pockets, Hermione looked for the phone, but it was not there.

"What? Where is my phone? Aw man, don't tell me that I left it at the park." Hermione complained as she made a move for the door, but then she remembered that her parents would ask her a lot of questions if she went through the Living Room, Questions she would have to be truthful to, resulting in her not being able to go and someone stealing her phone. Locking her room door, Hermione made her way to the window; Hermione's Parents knew that when Hermione's Room Door was locked, it meant that she was changing or showering, so her parents would not bother her.

Opening the window, Hermione used the tree branches to safely get to the ground with rising suspicion with her parents. Once she reached to ground, Hermione looked to her parents room window, seeing that it was off; they must have been asleep already.

"Alright. Go the park, look for my phone and come home." Hermione said the plan to herself. Once she got it down in her mind, she made her way to the park; unfortunately for the Gryffindor, she was completely unaware that she was walking right into the trap set for. She was always unaware of the set of eyes that watched her from the shadows, following her with lustful intentions.

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER ~ OKAME START!**_

* * *

Narcissa (Dragging an unconscious Warrior-chan through the house): Hello Everyone, I hope you like this chapter. The Pup here was working something else, so that's why it's late. However, to make up for this tardiness, the next chapter will be more steamy for the readers.

Warrior-chan (Mumbling): She made me do it.

Narcissa (Smiling): Yes. Yes I did.


	24. Chapter 23

Note: The Story Title was changed because a friend of mine pointed out that I mixed up two story titles that I was working. I'll try to make changes to the other chapters so there will be no confusion. Thank you.

* * *

 _ **(Before Chapter Okame ~ START!)**_

* * *

(Warrior-chan and Narcissa are still looking for Hermione & Bellatrix)

Warrior-chan: Alright! That's it! We've been searching this damn manor for the last two chapters and we still haven't found Hermione or Bellatrix! Just how big is this place?!

Narcissa: Big enough to get lost in.

Warrior-chan: Narcissa, you freaking live here; how can you get lost in your own house?

(Narcissa opens her mouth to answer, while suddenly: Hermione, still wearing a bunny suit, goes running pass Warrior-chan & Narcissa)

Hermione: AHHHHHHHHH! SAVE ME!

(Moments later: Bellatrix, still with her Wolf Ears and Tail, chases after Hermione)

Bellatrix: Here Bunny! Bella won't hurt you!

Hermione (Deep in the hallway): NOOOOOOOOOO!

(Narcissa and Warrior-chan both look at each other, sigh then Warrior-chan pulls out her Cell Phone and starts the next chapter)

(Chapter Twenty-Three Starts)

* * *

 _ **-CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: A POISONOUS NIGHT (WARNING: MATURE CONTENT)**_

* * *

-Hogwarts' New Park - 10:45 P.M.-

Silence. Pure and Utter Silence. The Full Moon shined over the park, reflecting its light on the Four Sections of the Hogwarts' Themed Playground. The Wind gave light breath as the leaves of the trees seemed to speak with each other. The Area was completely undisturbed, until a previous visitor came once again to find something that belonged to her.

Hermione Granger stood at the opening path that connected the Four Sections to one road, scanning her eyes over the entire area. The girl stood in her pajamas, dark pink pants made of light cotton fiber with whitish-pink curvy line that rode the pants legs & a light pink tank-top like shirt with dark pink outlines; a rather plain piece of fabric for the Golden Girl, but she found it rather comfortable to wear for her slumber. White Sneakers separated the girl's feet from touching the cold concrete; she found it rather annoying that she wore her play shoes to with her sleepwear, but she was here on a mission not a play-date.

"OK. I made it. Man, Mum and Dad are gonna have my head if they find out that I snuck out of the house to come here at night, but I really need to find my phone." Hermione said as she made her way to the Gryffindor Area; completely unaware of the other person in the area.

Dark Eyes watched Hermione from the Slytherin Area, covered in the darkness of the Serpent Head Cave. The Figure chuckled and smirked to itself as it watched the Golden Lioness look for the desired object in the Golden Lion Area. 'Look all you want, My Dear. You're not going to find what is not there.' The Figure hissed while rolling something in the palm of their right hand.

Hermione looked near the Golden and Crimson Bench Area for her Cellular Device; Hermione and Her Parent had not been anywhere else, so that should be where her missing phone should be, alas it was not. Hermione looked high and low, all around the sitting area and in the grass for what she had lost, but it simply was not there; but, how can that be? No one from the Granger Family, with the exception of Bell the Kitten, moved from the benches until it was time to leave. Hermione stood to her feet and thought long and hard about how her phone could not be here: Could someone else have come here after the Grangers had left, found the phone and took it with them? Could she have dropped it on the way leaving the park? Did someone steal it from her when she was not aware or distracted? That was when a spark of sudden-ace when through Hermione's Brain.

If someone had from The Neighborhood had found the phone, they would have returned it to the Granger Household, everyone on the street knew the family and knew Hermione had the Silver Flip Phone. If she had dropped the phone, she would have heard it; her hearing was rather sensitive, also she walked on the concerte, so of course she would have heard that fall. The only other thing she could think of was that someone hand stolen it from her while she was distracted; that is when one name came into her mind, then out of her lips

"Black." Hermione said as she eyebrows formed a look of complete anger on her face; then 7 seconds later, another shadow consumed hers and her night got worst than what it was then.

"Did you call me, Little Lion~?" A Deadly Silky Voice called from behind her. Hermione made a sharp U-Turn, turning on her heel; coming face to face with Bellatrix Black. Bellatrix leaned on the Pillar of the Golden Lion Statue, wearing dark pants make of hard cotton and a shirt with no sleeves that was colored coal; as always, she wore the Bird Skull Pendent Necklace around her neck. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Bellatrix, but it only succeeded in making the Dark Serpent chuckle at Hermione's Anger.

"Ah~, Are you upset with me, My Dear Lioness? What have I done to anger you this time~?" Bellatrix asked Hermione with fake hurt; the lioness' rage was so adorable to the Black Heiress.

"Give me back my cell phone, Black?" Hermione demanded, causing the other female to raise her eyebrow.

"Cell Phone? Whatever do you mean? I have nothing of yours." Bellatrix smoothly lied with a serpent's smile.

Hermione began to lose her patience with the Black Heiress; just who in the hell did she think she was fooling? Certainly, not the Golden Lion of Hogwarts.

"Don't play dumb with me, Bellatrix! You know what I mean. The only people who were at this park the moment that my phone went missing was My Mother, My Father, Bell, You & Myself; no one that came to this place with me would have taken it, so that only leaves you. Now give it back before I get mad." Hermione glared at Bellatrix; the Granger was losing her complete composer with this female and was about to go complete feral on her, but it would have seemed fate (and Bellatrix) had other plans for Hermione.

 _'Oh~ My Sweet Thing. Please, Do get upset with me. It will make me only desire you even further.'_ Bellatrix thought as she looked up and down the body of her Desired One. Hermione was so much more than a regular human girl; she was special. Hermione was that one person that came around once every thousands of years. Bella knew what Hermione denied: Hermione Granger and Bellatrix Black are meant to be together and live as one. Bellatrix could smell it, the sweet smell of Hermione's Body, it was light but ever so sweet; it made Bellatrix want to devour Hermione right then and there, as well as Bellatrix's little 'friend' that was starting to awaken from the thought's that its master was thinking.

Hermione looked at Bellatrix with narrowed eyes, her fists shaking with desire of punch the heck out of the thief before her; but something was preventing her from doing that. Something about Bellatrix, something about this entire situation was not right, but Hermione could not place her finger on it. That was when her train of thought was broken once again, by the voice of Bella.

"You are so beautiful when you are deep in thought like that, My Sweet Thing~" Bellatrix purred as she lifted her body off the statue of Gryffindor's Lion and started to make her way over to the Lion, who began to get into a defensive position. "Don't come any closer, Black! Stay away from me!" Hermione demanded, however, that demand fell upon deaf ears.

"Tell me, My Sweet Love, have you thought about what I said; that is, before your parents took you away from me." Bellatrix asked as she moved closer; her words made Hermione's eyes widen. Hermione had been trying to forget about what Bella had said earlier all day; however, no such luck. The words of Bella's Dedication of Love and offer to the Granger rung in Hermione's Mind.

 _"Hermione Jean Granger. I know that I have done you wrong in the past & I know that I am the last person that you would want to see on such a lovely day; but there is something that I must say to you. I ask that you forgive me for my wrong doings and let us start over; I desire to be your Beloved One. Come with me, Hermione and let me show you a day of wonders so that I may atone for negative things I have done to you."_

The Sound of Bellatrix's Voice from that moment played over and over again in the young girl's mind; each time she heard it again, she started lose herself with the outside world. Hermione's face started to warm up lightly; why was this woman having such an effect on her and why did she feel like this? If Hermione had been paying attention, she would have noticed the advancing woman; by the time she did notice, Bellatrix was right in her face, looking at her with the dark coal eyes, their noses were a mere few centimeters from each other. Hermione looked into Bella's eyes, not saying anything nor moving away, she was completely frozen. Bellatrix, on the other hand, smiled and chuckled at the Golden Girl's Nervousness.

"You look so cute when you're frozen like that, My Love. Like a frozen dessert~" Bellatrix came closer to where their noses were touching "It makes me want to devour you whole~". With that, Bellatrix's Tongue slipped out of her lips and ran across the tip of Hermione's nose, causing the Granger to snap out of her frozen state and back away quickly from the Black; however, she didn't get very far due to the benches right behind her, she fell on her rump on the bench. Hermione covered her nose as she blushed deeply at Bellatrix, who was laughing at Hermione's funny attempt to get away from her.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Bellatrix?! Why do you keep doing things like this?!" Hermione yelled as she looked at the looming woman while still covering her nose and cheeks; she didn't want Bella to see that she was still very flustered from what the Dark Serpent had just did.

"Why do I keep doing what, My Dear? You have to be specific." Bella said as she looked at Hermione with seductive eyes; Hermione was utterly delicious to Bellatrix. A mere taste of her flesh had Bellatrix wanting more and more she was going to get.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about: Biting me on my neck, leaving a permanent mark! Sending a seriously expensive necklace to my house with a note that said you owned me! Ruining my day with my family at the park with your presence and your weird ass confession! Now, stealing my phone and refusing to give it back! Calling me all this cute nicknames! What the hell is your reason for doing all of this?!" Hermione couldn't take this game anymore, she needed to know right then and there "What do you want from me?!". It was out there. The question that Hermione wondered from the moment Bellatrix started all of this. It was then, Bella gave her a straight forward answer.

"I want to be with you, Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione's eyes shoot open as she looked at Bella, who stood right in front of her, looking down at her with her dark endless eyes. Hermione said nothing, she could do nothing. All the Granger Girl did was watch as Bellatrix leaned down to her, placing her pale hands on the tan girl's cheeks. holding her face still as she looked into Hermione widen golden eyes. Hermione felt a slight tug on her head as Bellatrix started to move Hermione's face closer to her's; why didn't Hermione push her away? Why couldn't she resist her? Hermione didn't know, she just froze. She could feel the hot minty breath as Bella spoke on again.

"I want you to be mine and mine alone...My Queen.." Bella breathed out one last time, before she claimed the soft, red lips of Hermione Granger. Hermione's body stiffened as the frozen lips of Bellatrix took her own; this was something she had never experienced before and yet, it felt like something she wanted for so very long. The Taste of Bellatrix, it was overwhelming, too strong and yet so blissful to the Golden Lion to break. Hermione's mind was at a blank as Bellatrix moved her body forward, causing her beloved lioness to lay back on the bench, and her body to lay perfectly on Hermione's; keeping her perfectly still and unable to get away.

The Kiss lasted for a full minute, until the cry of Bellatrix's Lungs begged for air, a cry did not want but had to answer. Breaking away from the sweet lips, Bellatrix let her tongue hang out a little, to savor the taste of Hermione as they broke apart. Bella looked at Hermione and smiled to herself as she took in the details of her lover's face. Hermione's eyes were zoned out and shining in the moonlight, her face slightly more red with a dark bridge of crimson going across from ear to ear, Bellatrix could hear the shallow breathing of Hermione; it made her want to taste her more. Moving her right hand from the Gryffindor's Cheek, Bellatrix brushed back some of Hermione's hair from her face and neck, lightly tucking it behind her ear.

"Do you understand now? What you do to me? How you affect me?" Bella moved her head lower to Hermione's neck and began placing light kisses upon it; causing her lover to moan lightly and close her eyes, making small tear droplets from in sides of Hermione's eyes. "You are what I have been searching for so very long. A Lover. A Companion. Someone I could give all my love to. Someone I could cater to." Bellatrix's hand moved lower, lightly grazing the fingertips down Hermione's neck, traveling lower and lower until...

"Someone I could... _ **pleasure~**_ "

Hermione's eyes opened, her body jolted and she let out a long moan as she felt Bellatrix twist her nipple through the thin cotton nightshirt.

"Be-Bellatrix! What are you do- Ah~!" Bellatrix twisted once again, cutting the Golden Lioness off.

"Shh~ Just Feel, My Love. I will make my feel like the woman you are~" Bellatrix lightly hissed as she started to suck on Hermione's neck; causing her to moan even louder and squirm under the larger woman. Hermione grasped Bella's Shoulders, moaning and gasping as the Black sucked her neck and twisted her hot nipple; she wanted Bellatrix to stop, but the words could not surface. Hermione never felt so good. Not like this!

"B...Bella...trix~ Please...no...no mo~ Ah~ Bella!" Hermione yelped as Bella bit her neck tenderly but hard enough to cause a shiver to down Hermione's Spine. Bellatrix removed her lips from Hermione, only to flick out her tongue to lick to mark and trail it back up to Hermione's mouth. The Kiss was intense, Bellatrix's tongue completely dominating the young girl; her moans muffled as she was taken to newer highs. Once again, Bellatrix broke the kiss one more time, looking into Hermione's glassy eyes and listening to her pants. Oh, it was time. Bellatrix could not hold back anymore she needed release and from the looks of it, so did Hermione.

"Do not hold yourself back, My Love. I can feel your heart racing. I can feel the blood rushing through your veins and I can _**smell**_ your heat." Bellatrix hissed once again as she used her knee to spread apart Hermione's legs; taking her place between them, causing the girl to blush even harder.

"No Bellatrix Please. I can't...we can't do this." Hermione tried to plead with Bellatrix, however it was fruitless.

"Oh, but we can. We are. You want this, just as I want this. I know what you want, I can feel it. I won't take you fully, My Love; but I will give you a small taste of what I have to offer you as your lover." Bellatrix said as she kissed Hermione's cheek.

"No. Bella...Please...Don't...A...Ah AH~!" Hermione yelled as she felt a jolt of ecstasy course through her body as Bellatrix began to grind upon the young girl's clothed womanhood, but the thin pants offered very little protection.

"Ah~ Yes~ That's it, My Love~ Scream for me~ Yell out in pleasure~ Give me your yelps~ It will only make more want you more!" Bellatrix yelled in Hermione's ear as she grind even harder, thrusting herself deeper and deeper into Hermione's Clothed Womanhood. The Girl's Moans and Gasps fueled her pace, making her go faster and deeper with every thrust. Hermione held on to Bellatrix's Shoulders, moving against the bench with the steady rhythm that Bella provide her lover. It was getting hotter and hotter for the girl, her body was shaking and rising as her temperature rose; this was so wrong but it felt so right!

"Bella..Ah! Bella please~I...I...I can't...NGH AH~ BELLA~!" Hermione yelled to her, her face was burning up and she her vision was starting to blur; it was becoming too much! Hermione wasn't going to be able to hold it for much longer.

"Yes! That's Right, Hermione! Moan~ Beg~ Try to hold it in~ We both are so closer, aren't we My Love?! Your Body is so hot! It's driving me crazy! You're driving me crazy! It's almost time, hold it My Sweet! I'm almost there!" Bellatrix yelled as she pounded harder into Hermione; she was so close! Just a little bit more!

"Bella! Bella! Bella! I can't hold it anymore! I have to...I want to!" Hermione yelled to her lover as she reached her peck. She needed it now!

"Do it I'm there too! Scream my name, Love! Call out to me! Tell me what you want, Darling! Tell me!" Bellatrix demanded to her lover as she stiffened; it was time.

"BELLA!" Hermione yelled as her body reached its peck and release all at once into her clothing.

"HERMIONE!" Bella held onto Hermione as she released into her clothing as well.

The two just laid there as their energy was drained, their faces dripping sweat and their raging hearts calming down. Bellatrix looked at Hermione, the Gryffindor looked at the full moon with teary glassy eyes, she vision blurring and her mind darkening.

Bellatrix kissed her Lioness's sweaty neck, tasting the sweetness." Did you...enjoy that, My Love? That was only the start of what I have in store for you. I promise Hermione, I'll be the only thing you will ever need in this world." Bellatrix continued to kiss Hermione's as the Golden Girl slipped into an unconscious state of mind; the sound of her own beating heart was all she could hear.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

* * *

The Alarm Clock in Hermione's Room rung loudly, causing the Golden Lioness to jolt into a sitting position in bed. Panting from images that plagued her mind, Hermione looked around to see she was in her room, alone with Bell, who was sleeping peacefully next to her on the next pillow. Hermione looked on her nightstand, seeing the clock read 7:45 A.M.; clicking the snooze button to end the stupid nose. Looking next to the clock, she sees her silver flip phone on the charge on 100% Charged.

Slowly, Hermione reached for the phone, removing it from its charger and placing it in her hand, looking at it for a good long while.

'So...all of that...was it just a dream?" Hermione thought with relief; if everything was just a dream them she didn't really do that will Black. That was when she noticed the tiny white envelope in the upper left corner of the screen; someone had sent her a message. Using her thumb to flip over the phone, Hermione used the shortcut to get into the Messaging Folder. The New Message was from a number she was not familiar with, using the arrow pad, Hermione selected the new message and opened it; what was in it made Hermione's eyes widen and her blood run cold.

 _ **"Good Morning, My Sweet Lioness. Did you sleep well? I know I did after our night of bliss. It was amazing, My Love and we had our garments on the entire time; I can only imagine how wonderful it would feel once I have you out of those clothes of yours. I hope you do not have an regrets about the time we spent together, because that would really hurt my feeling, Hermione; and trust me, you don't want to know what I do when my feelings are hurt. I will continue to watch over you, My Dear; so, though, I will take you once again for more.I know that what we shared was the start of something true, Hermione; I just know it. I hope you have a good day, I have things to do. Call me sometimes and I will surely answer you. Have a nice day, My Darling.**_

 _ **Love, Your Dark Serpent.**_

Hermione dropped the phone onto the comforter. It was all real. Everything that happened was real. She felt mortified. Disgusted. What was she going to do?!

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER OKAME ~ START!**

* * *

(Narcissa and Warrior-chan are sitting in the library, reading books)

Narcissa: Chapter over?

Warrior-chan: Yep.

Narcissa: First Time writing a chapter like that?

Warrior-chan: Yep.

Narcissa: Why did we stop trying to help Hermione again?

Warrior-chan: Because I was tired of playing 'Catch the Gryffindor Girl dressed as A Playboy Bunny.'.

Narcissa: Oh.

(Narcissa and Warrior-chan keep reading)

* * *

End of Chapter Okame (Sorry for the late chapter, I've been very busy, Plus, I'm not that good at writing sex chapters. It's easier to read than to write. Trust me.)


	25. Chapter 24

Note: The Story Title was changed because a friend of mine pointed out that I mixed up two story titles that I was working. I'll try to make changes to the other chapters so there will be no confusion. Thank you.

* * *

 _ **(Before Chapter Okame ~ START!)**_

* * *

(Warrior-chan and Narcissa are still reading in the Malfoy Manor Library)

Narcissa: How long have we been reading?

Warrior-chan: I don't know.

Narcissa: Have you noticed anything?

Warrior-chan (Not looking up from her book): That it is intensely quiet?

Narcissa: Bingo. Should we go look for Hermione and Bellatrix again?

Warrior-chan: No.

Narcissa: Then what should we do then?

Warrior-chan: I'm getting hungry. Wanna get a bite to eat? I'm paying.

Narcissa: Indeed.

(Warrior-chan and Narcissa put down the books, get their coats and head to the door)

Warrior-chan: Allow me, Madame Malfoy. (Opens the door for Narcissa)

Narcissa: Why, aren't you sweet? (Walks out the door, with Warrior-chan following behind)

(Warrior-chan pressed the Chapter Start Button)

(Chapter Twenty-Four Starts)

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: A NIGHT OF BLISS, A DAY OF REGRET**_

* * *

The Granger Family sat at the Dining Room Table, eating the breakfast that Monica had prepared. Monica and Wendell were having a conversation about the meeting that Cygnus and Wendell had set up in regards to the incident at Hogwarts. Bell, Hermione's Orange Kitten, sat beside her mistress, feasting on a small saucer of cream that her Elder Mistress had given her for breakfast. Hermione, on the other had was not so cheery or happy this morning. The Golden Lioness sat on her seat, quietly eating her breakfast while her parents talked; she couldn't hear them anyway, her mind was too far deep in her own thoughts to be able to her anything. Earlier that morning, Hermione received a message from Bellatrix Black, the same woman who (in Hermione's Eyes) forced Hermione to partake in an intimate moment at the Hogwarts Themed Playground. Hermione wanted to tell her parents what happened, that she was forced but she could not do such a thing. She liked what Bellatrix did to her, it made her feel something that she never felt before.

Hermione hated Bellatrix, this much she knew; so why didn't she stop her? Why did she allow such and action happen in the first place? But mostly, why did she like being touched by that horrible girl?! The questions were swirling in her head and she had absolutely no answers, and that angered her more and more than ever. It wasn't until her mother called her from her trance did she answer.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Monica asked her only child as she placed a platter of bacon on the table before her family. Wendell and Bell also looked at Hermione with some kind of worry in their eyes; they too wanted to know was bothering Hermione. Hermione looked at her family, then at her rippling reflection in the glass of cold water that her mother poured her without Hermione even noticing it; was she truly that deep in thought for that much time?

"Yes Ma'am. I'm fine." Hermione answered as she took her water within the grasp of her hand and took a small sip from the cold glass, then placed the glass back where she got it from before she made eye contact with her Mother.

"Hermione, we can tell when you are on edge about something. Is there something that you would like to talk about? Did something happen?" Monica asked her child; that question sent a chill up Hermione's Spine, the images from last night played back in Hermione's Mind, causing a tingle through the lower half of Hermione's Body.

"No Mom, nothing happened; at least, nothing that I couldn't handle. Don't worry about me." Hermione said as she put on a false smile in hopes to ease her parents' concern; however, such an action only made them even more on edge. Monica and Wendell looked at each other with sideways eyes and raised eyebrows, they both knew that something was bothering Hermione but she didn't want to tell them what it was; this caused the parents to become very disturbed. However, they always wanted to give their child a sense of independence, therefore they decided not to pry on the matter for any longer; at least for the time being. Should the matter become more deep, they would step in and help, regardless of Hermione wanting their help or not.

"Okay Dear, if you say so. Just know that if you need anything that you need to talk about, we are here for you; you know that right?" Wendell asked his daughter.

"Yes Daddy, I know. It's nothing that I cannot handle, so please don't let yourself be bothered with it." Hermione said as she proceed to devour her breakfast to start the day. Monica and Wendell then followed their daughter's example and began eating their breakfast, however Bell did not seem to have hunger at the time. The Domestic Short-Hair Kitten looked at her mistress with amber eyes full of concern; she also knew what her mistress was trying to hide. Last night, she saw her mistress sneak out of the house and head in the direction of the park; she wanted to follow her, but the height of the bedroom window was far too high for the young kitten to jump from without some kind of injury happening. Something happened at that park, she knew that, but the question is: What could have happened last night that caused her Mistress this discomfort around her own family? Bell knew it was something big, and for some reason, she believed that one Vile Serpent had something to do with it.

- _ **After Breakfast**_ -

Hermione stood in her room, checking everything in her bag to make sure she did not miss anything for the school day. Hermione double-checked, then verified that she had everything. Before Hermione could grab her bag and leave, the sound of her Silver Flip-Phone receiving a text message. Picking up the phone off the bed, she looked at the mini screen to see who the message was from; upon looking, she saw that it was from Harry and Ron. A smile graced her lips as she flipped open the phone's top to see the contents of the message. It read:

 ** _"Hey 'Mione! Ron and I are already at the school! We'll see you there._**

 ** _Love, Harry"_**

Simple, Sweet and to the point. Hermione chuckled to herself before she replied to the message.

 _ **"Sure thing, Harry. I'm leaving the house now, see you guys soon.**_

 _ **Love, Hermione"**_

Sending the message, Hermione dropped the phone on the bed once again before she went to her closet to get her white and black sneakers and a pair of socks. Sitting at the computer desk in the corner of her room, she placed her socks and shoes on; that was when the sound of her phone rung once again. 'Did Harry or Ron send another message already?' Hermione thought as she finished tying her shoe laces. Rising from her seat, Hermione made her way to the bed, grabbing her satchel, placing it on her shoulder before she grabbed the phone. Looking at the Mini Screen again, she saw that she had an unread message, but this one was not from Harry or Ron, it was from Bellatrix. Hermione looked at the flashing envelop on her phone, not knowing if she should answer it or just leave it be. After a while, she decided to answer the message. She regretted that. It read:

 _ **"Hello Hermione. Did you have a nice breakfast? Why were you so on edge, My Love? Hiding what happened at the park last night from your parents? Why don't you just tell them the truth? Tell them about the kisses we shared. About how I touched you and made you feel alive. About how you gasped and moaned my name is ecstasy and pleasure. What is wrong, Hermione? Didn't you enjoy it? Didn't it make you feel amazing? Don't you want...MORE? Don't you want me?! Tell me, My Love! Tell me that you want me! I will be waiting for you at the front of the school. See you then, My Darling.**_

 _ **Love, Bellatrix Black."**_

Hermione was frozen solid at that spot. Her blood ran cold at the passage she just read from Bellatrix; how did Bellatrix know that she was on edge at breakfast? Was Bellatrix...watching her? Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a tiny meow; she looked to she Bell on all fours, looking at her mistress with concern in her eyes and her right paw on the cell phone. It was almost like Bell was asking: If something on the cell phone had made Hermione upset? Hermione looked down at the kitten and smiled, picking her up and holding her to her chest, causing Bell to snuggle against Hermione's Chest and Purr.

"Thank you for being concerned about me, Bell. I really appreciate that." Hermione said as she lightly stroked the back of Bell. Hermione petted Bell for about 3 minutes before she noticed that she had to leave now if she was going to be able to talk with Harry and Ron before school actually started. Gently placing Bell on the bed, Hermione grabbed her cell phone, bolted down the stairs and out of the door after she wished Monica and Wendell a good day at work for the both of them. Hermione ran down the sidewalk with her hand on the strap of the satchel, waving and saying hello to everyone that she passed by on her way: The Nice Old Lady who watered her plants in the early morning. The Mean Man who sat on his pouch glaring at that one weed that for some reason would not die no matter how much weed killer he used. The Paperboy that rode his bike on the other side of the street. Everyone.

After a while, Hermione reached he destination: Hogwarts High School. Looking around, she noticed Harry and Ron sitting on the steps, talking with Ginny and Kyo-Kyo of Ravenclaw. Hermione yelled in greeting as she waved and made her way over to her friends, Harry, Ginny and Ron of course waved by; but Kyo-Kyo ran over to Hermione and caught her in a warm embrace.

"Good Morning, Hermione-sama! Did you sleep well last night?" Kyo-Kyo asked Hermione, looking up at her with shining eyes and a wide smile. Hermione chuckled at the young raven and nodded.

"Yes Kyo-Kyo, I slept rather well. Now, can you please release me so that we may sit and talk with our friends?" Hermione asked with a smile. Kyo-Kyo obeyed without the slightest bit of hesitation, releasing Hermione and walking with her to the stairs as the the entire gang waited for school to start.

"Hey Guys, I wanted to tell you something." Ginny said as she reached into her book bag.

"What's up, Gin?" Ron asked his sister.

Ginny pulled out a flyer for what looked like to be a festival that was being held in the Upper Part of the City, it was called: The Festival of Lights.

Harry took the flyer from Ginny, looking at it as he adjusted his glasses. "The Festival of Lights? What's this, Gin?"

"You about the 'Heavenly Lights', don't you Harry?" Gin asked.

"No, what's that?"

"The Heaven Lights are a beautiful cascade of lights that show on a cloudless, star-filled night. The Lights dancing in a beautiful spectrum, many of people try to see the lights, but they usually show themselves in the Arctic Circle, so not too many people get to see it. From the looks of the flyer, people should be able to get an amazing viewing of the Heavenly Lights in the Upper City Section." Hermione said as she looked at the flyer.

"Seriously?! We have to go to the Festival." Ron said with excitement in his voice; but his friends knew that he wasn't excited about the lights, but all of the food that the Upper City hosted for its parties.

"The Tickets are $20 a pop, so we all have to get our tickets if we're going to that festival." Harry said.

"I don't think I want to go to the festival. I'm not really one for loud music or noise." Hermione said as she looked at her friends, who all looked at her with stunned faces.

"Hermione Jean Granger! You are going to the Festival of Lights!" Ginny said in a Motherly Tone of Voice, even going as far as to waving her finger around at Hermione, like a parent would when scolding their child.

"But I don't want to go." Hermione said with a pout.

"Now, Hermione, listen to your mother! You are always reading and studying! For once in your life, go out and be a teenager instead of a Bookworm!" Harry said in a deeper voice, obviously portraying the Father Figure. Puffing out his chest with his arms folded.

"Wha...Huh?" Hermione said in confusion.

"Oh dear! We have raised a Shut-in Bookworm." Ginny said as she placed the palm of her right hand against her forehead like someone who was about to pass out. "Where did we go wrong, Dear Husband? I knew we shouldn't have bought her all of those books, I told you that they would swell up her brain!" Ginny said dramatically. Harry lightly patted his 'wife' on her back in a gentle way.

"I know, Dear. We just wanted the best for her!" Harry said. While Ron and Kyo-Kyo were in the background laughing their pants off, Hermione had enough of this.

"Alright! I'll go to the Festival with you guys!" Hermione yelled, giving up knowing she couldn't win this war.

Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Kyo-Kyo all cheered as they got Hermione got with them to the festival. Hermione just shook her head and rested her hand on her hand, looking at her friends being ridiculous. Unknown to any other them, a dark shadow was watching them from the distance.

 _'The Festival of Light, Huh?'_

* * *

 ** _-During 1st Period: Advanced Algebra-_**

* * *

The Teacher _(I'll think of who fits this position later! I just really needed to get this chapter out there for my fans.)_ moved around the room, explaining slopes and equations for solving the same problem in a variety of ways. Hermione was focused on writing down the notes quickly and neatly, regardless of her friends' loud talking in the background. Harry and Ron were talking about The Upcoming Festival of Lights, Ginny and other friend of the crew, Dean, were talking some kind of rumor that was completely and utterly ridiculous, but still humorous to talk about. Once the teacher finished talking about the lecture, he turned to face the class.

"Okay Everyone, that will conclude the lesson for today. Class is still in session for 15 minutes, you have permission to use your cellular devices and talk among your peers as long as you do not get too rowdy. Understood all?" The Teacher asked.

"Yes sir." The class answered back. Just then, the teacher's phone rung. He excused himself from the room, into the hallway to answer the call. The Golden Trio sat at around Hermione's Table as the Golden Lioness put away her notes into a Blue Folder marked 'Algebra' in black sharpie marker, then placed the folder back into her satchel.

"You guys never do your work, ya know that?" Hermione asked as she looked at her friends with her cheek resting on her hand. The others just shrugged and put on innocent faces, which Hermione wasn't buying as she rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do with you guys?"Hermione asked to no one.

"Love us." Harry said.

"Keep us." Ron said.

"And never leave us." Ginny ended. Hermione chuckled at her friends' antics and shook her head.

"You guys are ridiculous, ya know that?" Hermione asked. Once again, she was answered, but not by her friends.

"They are ridiculous indeed, Dearest. They ask for things that they know you could never do for them." A voice called from Hermione. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Dean all looked at the newcomer with narrowed eyes and slightly bared fangs. Turning in her seat, Hermione saw why her friends were so upset; she did not blame them. Not one bit. Standing behind them was Bellatrix Black, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, standing there with smug grins on their faces. Hermione felt her face fall into a glare, but at the same time, her heart was beating slightly faster than what it was before.

"What the heck do you want, Snakes?" Ron asked, breaking the silence with a venom filled voice.

"We're not here for you, Weasel." Draco said, gesturing his hand from Ron to Hermione. "We are here for Hermione, now silence yourself."

Ginny folded her arms with a glare. "And what, pray tell, is your reason for wanting to talk to Hermione? She has not links to you or your group, Malfoy."

"Like My Drakie said, Weaselette. You and your brother need to be quiet." Pansy said with a smug look. Ginny was about to knock the shit out of Pansy, but Hermione raised her hand up to silence her friend. Ginny obeyed.

"Impressive, Love. Silencing the unworthy with just a simple raise of your hand. What power you hold." Bellatrix said as she smirked at Hermione.

"My Friends are Worthy of everything, from all the time in the world to my last dime. I hate it when someone tries to pick on my friends, so do us a favor and kick rocks." Hermione said with glare. Bellatrix smirked.

"Now you know that I cannot do that, Hermione. I wanted to talk to you about something." Bellatrix said, taking the seat next to Hermione.

"What in the name of Merlin do you want, Bellatrix?" Hermione asked as she glared at the Serpent.

"I want to know why you didn't answer any of my messages? I tried calling you, but you turned off your phone." Bellatrix said. Hearing that Bellatrix messaged Hermione made all of Hermione's Friends raise an eyebrow in suspension.

"Bellatrix messaged you, 'Mione?" Harry asked his friend.

"Yeah, she did. I don't know why, but she did." Hermione said plainly.

"OH! You don't know why I messaged? I think you know all too well why I messaged." Bellatrix said with a snarl.

"No, I don't. What the hell do you want with me, if it's just to make me mad, you've succeed; now piss off." Hermione said as she flicked her hand away at Bellatrix and the other Slytherins. The other Gryffindors started to chuckle. Bellatrix looked at Hermione with narrowed eyes; so, you wanna play it like that?

"Alright. Let's Go." Bellatrix said as she rose from her seat and walked off; the Slytherins followed her without question. Alarms were going off in Hermione's Head: Did Bellatrix Black just back off like that? What is she planning? The Sound of Dismissal Bell rung through the building, everyone gathered their things and headed to their next destination. Hermione made her way to the next place on her list, completely unaware of the following figure.

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER OKAME ~ START!**_

* * *

(Narcissa and Warrior-chan look at a menu at a Fancy Restaurant)

Narcissa: How do you afford this place?

Warrior-chan: You don't wanna know.

Narcissa: Okay, then answer me this: What took you so long to write this new chapter?

Warrior-chan: My Laptop was being an ass. I just got a new one.

Narcissa: Ok. I still think you should apologize to your fans for taking so long.

Warrior-chan: You're Right. To everyone out there, I'm sorry I took so long to update the story. I didn't expect my laptop to break. I hope you all can forgive me. See you in the next chapter!


	26. Between the Scenes Part 2

Note: The Story Title was changed because a friend of mine pointed out that I mixed up two story titles that I was working. I'll try to make changes to the other chapters so there will be no confusion. Thank you.

* * *

 _ **(BETWEEN THE SCENES ~ PART 2)**_

* * *

Warrior-chan: Greetings and Salutations, Fanfiction Readers! Warrior-chan Here!

Hermione: Hermione Granger, reporting for duty!

Bellatrix: Bellatrix Black, showing.

Narcissa: Narcissa Malfoy, present and accounted for.

Warrior-chan: Welcome to the Second Between the Scenes, where we answer the questions left in the review board or that were PM'ed to us.

Hermione: Why are we doing this now? We were supposed to do this every 7 to 8 chapters.

Bellatrix: Did the useless dog for get her own schedule?

Warrior-chan (Mad): I didn't forget! I was just too in tuned with making new chapters for the story! I'm sure my fans understand.

Narcissa: Indeed. Now, we should start answering questions so that we can start the next chapter.

Hermione: Agreed. (Gets a review from the box): The first review comes from Dragul, he says: "Great chapter, loving the cat. Can just imagine a glaring contest between Bell and Bellatrix on who gets to sleep next to Hermione."

Bellatrix: What?! I would have to fight with a Flea-Bitten Furball for the right to sleep next to my Beloved?!

Warrior-chan: Now, you have to admit, Bellatrix; lots of people like Bell, I think it is a very interesting idea for the story.

Bellatrix: Like Hell It Is!

Hermione: Bellatrix! Mind your language!

Bellatrix: Yes, Love.

Narcissa: Next Review. (Gets a review from the box): This review comes from HerCissa, she writes: "Will Chs be this short, or be long, or longer, or longer?"

Warrior-chan (Scratches the back of her furry neck): I intend to make the Chapters longer and longer. I want the story to catch the attention of others, but I don't want the chapters to be too long to where the secrets get revealed faster. Where's the fun in that?

Bellatrix: I can see what you are saying, Mutt.

Warrior-chan: Will you stop calling me that? I am a Wolf! Not a Dog!

Bellatrix: Same difference to me.

Warrior-chan: Whatever, next review?

Bellatrix (Takes a review from the box): Another one from Dragul, he said: "Some alone time with Bellatrix in the bedroom... Lucky bastard. And then the audacity to complain. Who knows, might end up in Hermione's bedroom for some soothing treatment .Didn't really care for the story part this time, probably because there's only one sentence from Bellatrix, and nothing but Bellamione really matters right? Go get that lioness." (Smirks)

Warrior-chan (Shivers): I was not lucky! I was violated! Tortured! Among other things!

Bellatrix: I'll say. You should have just given me Hermione's Location.

Warrior-chan: I couldn't.

Hermione (Gets a review from the box): This one comes from EvilRegal2019, he writes: " ...SURRENDER MIONE! That's all the help I can give..."

Warrior-chan: Wow. Thanks for the help, Evil.

Bellatrix: Hey, how come we haven't read any from HerBella?

Warrior-chan: HerBella has been sending me messages for ideas for the story. They will give my readers nosebleeds.

Narcissa: You just wanna read them for yourself, you perverted dog.

Warrior-chan: I AM NOT A PERVERT AND I AM NOT A DOG!

Hermione, Bellatrix and Narcissa: SAME DIFFERENCE!

Warrior-chan: Whatever, we ending this. I have to work on the next chapter. Bye everyone!

Narcissa: If you have any questions...

Bellatrix: Comments...

Hermione: Or concerns...

Warrior-chan: Message me and yours could appear in the next Between the Scenes. Until then, Goodbye!


	27. Chapter 25

Note: The Story Title was changed because a friend of mine pointed out that I mixed up two story titles that I was working. I'll try to make changes to the other chapters so there will be no confusion. Thank you.

* * *

 _ **(BEFORE THE CHAPTER~OMAKE START!)**_

* * *

Warrior-chan (Typing on the computer): I wonder how I can make this better.

Bellatrix (Bursts into the room): Hey Mutt!

Warrior-chan (Looks at Bellatrix): What is it, Bellatrix? I'm busy here.

Bellatrix: Yeah, busy boring everyone.

Warrior-chan (Outraged): Hey, what is that supposed to mean?!

Bellatrix: It means that your story is lacking, like big time.

Warrior-chan: You think I don't know that? I want to be able to make longer and better chapters, without revealing too many secrets at one time.

Bellatrix: How about I help you, then? Honestly, you can us all the help you can get.

Warrior-chan: Fine. Let's get to work then. (Starts typing again)

 ** _(Chapter 25 of Wicked Obsession Starts!)_**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 25: FALLING INTO THE DEPTHS OF DESIRE.**_

* * *

 _(Hogwarts High School - 6th Period: Off-Period - Hogwarts' Campus Grounds)_

The Sun was shining brightly over the High School of Hogwarts, students filled the Campus Grounds while Teachers and Administrators finished some last minute paperwork; Janitors and Cleaning Staff were tending to the indoor and outdoor daily chores before clocking out for the day. The Student of the Houses met up with friends, talked about the latest gossip, reviewed for the upcoming tests or just acting snobby for absolutely no reason at all. Sitting by the fountain were a group of Three Ravenclaw students, who were talking about the upcoming Festival of Lights. Sitting/Standing by the neighboring building were the Slytherins taking about the newest addition to their house and who awesome it was that she was related to Draco, The Head Boy of Hogwarts. Sitting under a shady tree, with a brown hard cover book in hand, was Hermione Granger, the Golden Lioness of Gryffindor.

Hermione didn't like the sun very much, plus she was not one to really go out and mingle with the other students; she liked her privacy, so she would sit in a spot where her friends could find her, then they would talk about something before it was time for the last period of the day. Library Duty was the highlight of Hermione's days, after she would do her work for the librarian, Ms. Irma Price, she would be allowed to go to the Restricted Section of Library with permission of course. Hermione's need for knowledge was an endless black hole, it was vast and never-ending. Thus, Ms. Price allowed Hermione to read until it was time to leave for that day, as long as Hermione was respecting the rules in the Restricted Section; that was not a problem for her though, so Ms. Price had nothing to worry about.

Hermione turned a page in her book as she read silently to herself, until she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her; looking up from her book, Hermione say the silhouettes of 6 people. As the figures came closer, the glare of the sun disappeared and Hermione was able to see the people, they brought a smile to her face; they were her most trusted allies: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Neville, and Kyo-Kyo. Hermione closed her book, but not before using her thumb as a bookmark to mark her page.

"Hey 'Mione! Sorry we're late, we ran onto Dean and Neville on the way here and invited them too." Harry said as he took a seat to his best 'female' friend's right, leaning his back against the tree trunk, sitting his bag by his side.

"It's fine, Harry." Hermione locked eyes with Dean and Neville, "Hello, you two. How are you things going for you?" Hermione asked Dean and Neville with a smile on her face; the two boys returned the smile and took seats in the soft grass on the edge of the tree leave's shadow.

"Everything has been fine with me, Hermione. I'm looking forward to the test in Mr. Remus' Class, I'm positive that I am going to pass it with flying colors." Dean said, pounding his right fist on his chest where his heart was, giving a confident smile, showing this two pairs of short fangs; if this were an anime, there would have been sparkles shining around his head.

"Things are going great for me too, Hermione; thank you for asking." Neville said as he looked at Dean with a chuckled face. Hermione nodded in Neville's Direction, before she felt something heavy leaning against her side, looking she saw the day-dream face of Kyo-Kyo; this girl did not give up. Hermione watched as the young Ravenclaw girl, a sheepish smile made way to Hermione's Face.

"Huh...Kyo-Kyo?" Hermione said, gaining the young girl's attention, who looked up at her idol with big silver eyes.

"Yes Hermione-sama?" Kyo-Kyo asked.

"May I ask why you are holding my arm?" A simple question.

"Because I want to feel the warmth of Hermione-sama!" Kyo-Kyo smiled as she tightened the grip on Hermione's Arm. A simple answer...NOT! A small bead of sweat fell from Hermione's forehead as she gave an uneasy smile to the Ravenclaw; she like Kyo-Kyo, as a friend, but the girl was not going to give up on winning her heart. 'She sure is ambitious...how is she not a Slytherin?'. That was when Ginvera decided to break this weird silence.

"Hermione, did you ask your parents about the Festival of Lights, yet?" Ginvera asked as she sat in the grass in front of her friend. Hermione looked at Ginny with a smile, Hermione returned it with a sigh.

"No Gin, I haven't talked to my parents today; I usually call them some time in my Library Period." Hermione said as she adjusted her bag so that it was used as a cushion between her lower back and the base of the tree trunk. Ginny opened her mouth to speak once again, but the sound of grass being crushed approached closer and closer. The entire gang looked at the source of the sound and their bright smiles turned into snarls and glares; for Bellatrix Black and Draco Malfoy now stood in the sunlight light, about 7 inches from the edge of the tree leaves' shadow. Hermione locked eyes with Bellatrix, eyes of hatred met an unknown emotion in Bellatrix's eyes; she obviously had something on her mind and she was going to let Hermione and the others know what it was.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Haven't you bothered us enough for one day?" Ron asked as he folded his arms, showing that he was not in the mood to talk to the blond hair Slytherin.

"Listen Weasel, I'm not here to bother you or anyone else; Aunt Bella here had something to say to Hermione and asked me if I could walk with her." Draco said in a neutral voice. Hermione and Bellatrix were still locked in their staring contest, neither of them giving any ground to the other. Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville and Kyo-Kyo looked at Hermione, knowing that she was going to explode any second. That was when Hermione decided to break the silence.

"What do you want now, Black? Haven't harassed me enough?" Hermione said with pure venom in her voice; the very presence of the Black Heiress made her skin crawl and the Lion Spirit in her heart claw at its cage walls, wanting nothing more than to rip the raven-haired girl to millions of pieces. What Bella said next completely broke the ice.

"Why haven't you asked my messages or returned my calls?" Bellatrix asked with a dull look in her eyes; she cared nothing to the noise of the other students or the stares of the small gang of friends, all she cared about was the girl before her and the reason as to why she was ignoring her. Bellatrix wanted answers, she needed them; she needed to know why her love was not answering her calls for love.

"I thought I made it extremely clear: I want you to leave me alone, Bellatrix. I want nothing to do with you." Hermione said with a glare, a glare that the dark serpent returned.

"That's not what you said last night, Granger." Hermione froze, her friends looked at her with wide eyes: What happened last night? Hermione's glare returned, deeper than the last one this time.

"Don't you ever bring that up again around my friends, Black. You have no right to-" Bellatrix cut her off.

"I have no right to what? I have no right to check up on the same person that I had been intimate with last night? I have no right to pursue the one I love and the one that I need in my life to make me feel good?" Bellatrix took a step closer to Hermione, not once taking her eyes off her the girl before her. "That is not what you said that night, Hermione. That is not what you felt, and it damn sure is not how you feel right now. Tell me the truth." At that point, Hermione was to her feet, slowly backing away from the Black, who was slowly advancing to her; soon, however, Hermione ran out of room to go as her back meet the trunk of the tree. Before Hermione could move away, Bella had her trapped with her arms on each side of Hermione's sides. Hermione's Friends watched and froze, not knowing what to do or what was going on.

"G-Get away from me, Black. I-I" Hermione stuttered; this shocked her, Hermione never stuttered before, what was going on with her? Why was her heart beating so fast? Why couldn't she push the girl away. Bellatrix noticed this and a small smile crept to her face.

"If you really wanted me to leave you alone; why do you push me away?" Hermione said nothing. "Speechless now, are we, Hermione? Do you know what I think Hermione? I think you are afraid." Hermione looked into Bellatrix's eyes.

"I'm not scared of you, Black!' Hermione yelled. Bellatrix brought her face closer, causing the girl to shutter in her skin.

"I know that you are not scared of me, My Dear; you are scared to give in. Give in to the desire that you have. You know that it is there and you try so hard to deny that you want it too. You have hide it. You can deny it all you want, but in the end..." Bellatrix moved her mouth to the outer shell of Hermione's right ear, before she whispered in a husky voice. " You will break from the pressure and fall into the depths of desire; where I will consume you. **Devour you**. **Inside...and...Out.** " On the last word, Bellatrix's long tongue slipped from her lips, running the tip from the bottom, all the way to the top of Hermione's Ear. Hermione's breath got caught in her throat, she was completely frozen; she knew. She knew that Bellatrix was telling the truth. What was she to do?

The sound of the last period bell rung out in the Courtyard, causing the students to grab their bags and head to the last class of the day. Bellatrix looked at the School's Main Building before she looked at Hermione, "See you around, Little Lioness." Bellatrix pushed herself off of the tree, turning to meet the eyes of the nephew, walking off. "Let's go, Draco. We will be late if we do not hurry." Bellatrix said as she passed him.

"Hm...C-Coming." Draco followed his Aunt without another word.

Harry and the others looked at Hermione with worry and confusion in their eyes, but before anyone could utter a single word; Hermione grabbed her bag and bolted to the Library. Harry and his friends looked at each other, then roes to their feet, gathered their things and went to class; hopefully, everything would be over by the time the school day ended.

.

.

.

Yeah right.

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER OKAME ~ START!**_

* * *

Warrior-chan: That was a well written chapter, if I do say so myself.

Bellatrix: Yeah, it was. Keep writing chapters like that at a faster rate and you will have more reviewers than you know what to do about.

Warrior-chan: You're right. Thanks a lot, Bellatrix.

Bellatrix: Hey, as long as I get more screentime; I'm happy.

Warrior-chan: Deal.


	28. Chapter 26

Note: The Story Title was changed because a friend of mine pointed out that I mixed up two story titles that I was working. I'll try to make changes to the other chapters so there will be no confusion. Thank you.

* * *

 _ **(BEFORE THE CHAPTER~OMAKE START!)**_

* * *

Bellatrix (Bursts into the room) Mutt! (Points at Warrior-chan) I challenge you!

Warrior-chan (Sitting on the couch with a cup of lemon tea): Bella, couldn't you have just opened the door instead of bursting into the room like that?

Bellatrix: No, I could not! I would not have been dramatic!

Warrior-chan: Fine, what challenge are you talking about?

Bellatrix: The Fans have grown hungry! Hungry for the Bellamione! This chapter will be the one that final sparks my Relationship with Hermione! This shall be your best chapter so far! Do you accept my challenge?!

Warrior-chan (Smirks): Bellatrix Black, I accept your challenge!

Bellatrix (Smirks): Show the readers what you really got!

Warrior-chan: Alright! (Looks at the camera) Attention everyone; this is the chapter you have all waited on. The Relationship of Bellatrix and Hermione will happen here! Let's start now! (Clicks the button)

 _ **(Chapter 26 Starts! Enjoy!)**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 26: FALLING IN THE BLACK (PUN INTENDED)**_

* * *

The Library.

One of the Largest Sections of Hogwarts High School.

Full and Packed with Endless Books and Knowledge for those that seek it; which was not very many at Hogwarts.

This place was considered a prison to most people, but it was also considered a paradise to only two people of the school grounds: Madam Irma Pince, the Librarian and Caretaker of this Vast Source of Knowledge & The Bookworm/Golden Lioness of Hogwarts, Hermione Jean Granger.

It was the last period of the day, students in their final classes, some acting as assistants for other teachers; it was this time of day that Hermione Jean loved the most, for she got to spend time in her favorite place, enjoying the words of books like they were the sweetest of pastries. Hermione entered the library, looking around at the beautiful sights of books on shelves, books stacked into piles and books on the Librarian's Desk to be checked in and replaced on display. Inhaling deeply, Hermione took in the smell of the printed paper, letting out an exhale in pleasure, she loved the smell of books. _'Oh Books, how I love thee.'_

However, before she _could_ enjoy the books, Hermione needs to make her presence known to Madam Pince; who should be around here somewhere. Where could she be? "Madam Pince? Are you here? It is I, Hermione Granger." Hermione said as she made her way through the library, looking down every aisle for the woman; however to no such luck. Hermione made her way to the corner, but did not see Madam Pince; this was strange, she never leaves her library unless it was for urgent reason, where could she be? Looking on the desk, Hermione noticed a clean white envelope with her name written in Irma Pince's Handwriting; she had left her a note? Taking the envelope from the desk, Hermione used her thumb's nail to break the seal and see the contents inside. Removing the paper, she opened the letter and read it to herself; regardless of her being the only one in the library at the moment, she still obeyed the rules. It read:

 ** _"Dear Ms. Granger,_**

 _ **Please do forgive me for not being there to greeting you upon this day and giving you your appointed assignments in person. A situation with my household has caused me to depart from the school and, most regrettably, my beloved library. However, regardless of my absence, I trust you well enough to leave you alone to complete your tasks and enjoy the books in this place, as you have for many years now. Today, I am in need of you to check-in the books on the right hand side of my desk and return them to their rightful places. Afterwards, you are free to browser and read what you wish; should you go to the Restricted Section, please make note of the books you read and leave it on my desk.**_

 ** _Ciao,_**

 ** _Signed, Madam Iran Pince._**

Hermione raised her eyebrow for a while to ponder what business Madam Pince was told to attend that resulted in her leaving the library; deciding it was none of her business, Hermione placed the note back on the desk. Counting the books, she saw that 25 five books were checked out and needed to be re-registered into the library. Madam Pince trusted Hermione to the fullest with the books care and the security of the library, thus she left the Login-In Username and Password to Library Computer Server; plus, even if Hermione wanted to, which she didn't and never would, there was nothing interesting or private on Madam Pince's Computer. Once she was logged in, Hermione grabbed the Digital Scanner from the its holster on the corner of the desk, grabbing the very first book, scanning the code, showing that the book was returned to the library's system; afterwards, she placed it into Madam Pince's Library Cart. She did the same with all of the other book; which took about 12 minutes to complete.

 _'All done. Now, I just have to-' ***Squeak* *Slam*** 'Huh?'_. Hermione looked at the Library's Door, seeing that it was closed and there was no one there, it caused her to raise her eyebrows in confusion; she could have sworn that she heard the door open and close. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Hermione was still a little on edge after what happened in the Courtyard during Free-Period between her and Bellatrix; thinking about it, she could feel the burning sensation from where Bellatrix licked her, causing her face to turn scarlet and her hand to cover her ear. Shaking her head, Hermione remembered that she had a job to do and was intended on seeing it through. Disregarding the sound as a figment of her imagination, Hermione logged out of the server and rose from her seat, walking to the library cart, she began to push to down the aisles of the vast knowledge host to place the books in their proper places. This task took about 5 minutes to complete, due to Hermione organizing the books by their genre as she was putting them back into the system. Once she was done, Hermione smiled and folded her arms in accomplishment.

 _'All done. Now that my task in done for the day, I can hear the Restricted Section calling my-'_ _***Tap* *Tap* *Tap*** 'What the-?!'. _Hermione looked behind her, now she knew that she was not imagining things that time! That was the sound of Footsteps not too far behind her, narrowing her eyes, Hermione became angered: Someone else was in here and playing mind tricks with Hermione. Turning around, Hermione called out.

"Hey! Who is there?! No one else besides me is supposed to be here! Making yourself known, then return to where you are supposed to be at this moment!" Hermione to the unknown person, only to be greeted with silence. Hermione's eyes darted left, right, front, back and all other directions, looking for whomever thought it was funny to make fun of the Golden Lioness; alas, there was only the silence the library's walls. Exhaling deeply, Hermione refused to let some unknown prick distract her from enjoying her time alone with all the books any longer; she returned the cart to its rightful place while being sure to grab a pen and small note pad from the desk to make note of any books that she was going to read in the Restricted Section. The Young Lioness was also sure to lift the keyboard to be gifted with the small silver key to open the door, taking the key, she make her way to the back of the library when she came face to face with a black door with a sign, tan with big white letters reading 'Restricted Section: Do Keep Out!'. Hermione inserted the key and opened the door, walking inside of the room with glee.

Hermione walked into the dark hallway, soon coming to a small room that was lit by a ceiling light. The Restricted Section was about 1/4th the size of the library, 4 tall bookshelves that reached the top of the ceiling. There were also two sofas that were against the walls, they were separated by a longing round table. Hermione smiled as she looked at the towers of books with a gleam in her eyes; what books should she read today? The options were endless and she couldn't contain herself anymore. Placing her satchel on the brown oak-wood table, Hermione went to the first book shelf, which contained Mystery and Horror Genre; using her finger, she grazed against the hard cover of each book, reading their covers. There was no way that Hermione was going to read a horror book at the moment, it wasn't the right moment for it; but that is when she noticed an interesting book.

 _'Falling in the Black (Pun Intended)? What's this?'_ Hermione pondered as she took the book from the shelf and examined it. It was a Black Hard-Covered Book with a light plastic laminated protective cover on it. There was a picture of a dark forest: Black trees, dark grey grass and a black lagoon in the center. The title was written in large golden letters. This book peaked Hermione's interests, turning the book over, she began to read the summary:

 _"16 Year-Old Stacy Shepard moves from her home in Oregon to a large manor once owned by her Great Grandfather and Grandmother. Upon moving to her new home, she starts to get adjusted to the life of a Manor Lady, until she feels like the very walls of the Manor are watching her. One day, Stacy goes to town to get the feel of the new place, upon making a run, she bumps into one of the town's residents: 18 Year Old Rebecca Fang. Rebecca is the Lady of the Fang Manor, one of the richest families besides her own. The two become fast friends. Soon, letters of love appear on the doorstep and a vase of black tipped red roses are delivered to the Shepard Manor. What is going on? Who is sending these stuff? What is their intention?"_ Hermione finished reading the summary, raising her eyebrow. "This relates to my situation at the moment.". There was a moment of silence, until Hermione hear someone walking to the room, turning to the opening, Hermione realized that the sounds she heard earlier were not her mere imagination, there was someone else in the library, someone who should not have been there in the first place; that person was Bellatrix Black. Bellatrix walked into the room and leaned on the door frame as she looked at the sight before her, locking eyes with Hermione before she looked around the room, then to the book Hermione was holding, then back to Hermione's eyes. A Small smile spread from her lips and a chuckle came from her throat. Bella spoke.

"Well, what do we have here? The Golden Lioness, the Brightest of our Year and Teacher's Pet, in the Restricted Section of the Library, the one place where no student is supposed to tread. Just what are you doing in here, Hermione? Have you finally gone to the dark side, Love? I must say that I like this side of you." Bellatrix said in a husked voice, the mere tone of it made Hermione's face slightly fluster. Clearing her mind of those thoughts, Hermione looked at Bellatrix with a stern look on her face.

"If you must know, Black; I have permission to be in this section of the library after all of my work was done. Madam Pince has no problem with me being in here, due to the fact I have been her trusted helper. It's you that has no business to be here, Black. Why are you here anyway?" Hermione asked as she placed her hand on her hip, giving a somewhat sassy tone of voice as she spoke as well. This seemed to have made Bella laugh more.

"Why am I here? I just got bored and I wanted to see you. Actually..." Bellatrix pushed herself off the door frame, her hands in the pockets of her black jeans, looking her love in the eyes, not so much a smirk on her face. "I want to talk to you about last night and what happened in the court yard this afternoon. I want to know why you aren't talking to me, why you aren't answering my calls or replying to my messages. Did I do something to upset you, Hermione?" Bellatrix asked as she walked into the room and sat on the sofa closest to the room. Bellatrix looked at Hermione in silence, waiting for the Granger to answer her question.

Hermione was, in a word, speechless. What was she to say to Bellatrix's Question? Hermione had never been in a relationship before, but why would she want to answer a relationship question to someone who had bothered her endlessly, left a permanent mark on her neck, and...gave her a night of bliss and a day of regret? A light blush came across Hermione's Face as she thought back to that night; she did not want to admit it, but she enjoyed everything that Bellatrix did to her: The words, the touch and ecstasy was purely amazing. Shaking her head of the thoughts as well as the blush, Hermione looked at Bellatrix with a glare, or what would be a glare if the lioness truly meant to.

"'Did you do something to upset me?'?! Of course you did! You did so many things that upset me and confused me! First: you bully me! Calling me a Mudblood; such a disgraceful name! Second: You follow me around the school, annoying me and then you kissed me at the Golden Shrine! Saying that I belonged to you; I belong to no one! Third: You left your damn bite mark on my neck! Anyone who sees it asks me if it hurts or how I got it! And then! And then!..." Hermione stuttered.

"And then what, Hermione?" Bellatrix asked patiently. Hermione exposed.

"AND THEN YOU HAD THE VERY NERVE TO TOUCH ME IN THE PARK! YOU STOLE MY CELL PHONE, YOU LURED ME THERE! YOU PLANNED THAT! YOU HAD NO RIGHT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Hermione demanded to know, panting hardly from her rant at Bellatrix. The Black Manor Heiress stared at Hermione with calm and collected eyes, then she rose from her seat, removing her hands from her pockets. She took a step closer, causing her Gryffindor Counterpart to take a step back.

"Why can't I leave you alone? Because I feel a pull to you, Hermione. Something keeps bringing me to you, to your side. Something that I haven't felt in such a long time." Stepping closer, Bellatrix continued.

"Why did I do that? I wanted you to understand that I am serious about what I said at the park the morning before. I had to show you that I meant every last word of it." Hermione kept moving away until her back hit the surface of the wall behind her, she looked at it in a quick glaze, then back at the other person in the room. Hermione jumped in her skin as she saw Bella was now in front of her, face to face, their noses almost touching. Bella answered Hermione's last question.

"What do I want from you? Nothing. I want you to want me. I want you to want to be with me, to have your heart and mine as one. I want to make sure that no one else has your loving heart. I want to take care of you for the rest of our mortal days. I want you..." Bella leaned in closer." ...to love me, Hermione Jean Granger." With all three questions answered, Bella closed the space between her and Hermione's Lips, taking in the sweet taste and breath of her love interest.

Hermione inhaled deeply, her hands rested on the chest of the woman assaulting her lips, but she did not make any move to push her away. Her body was too relaxed, her mind was blank; all she knew was not. Hermione felt the Dark Serpent's hand snake around her waist, pulling her in closer and deepening the kiss; the lioness made no attempt to push her, she was...enjoying it. Bella's hands grasped Hermione's hips, lightly squeezing them but not too much to where it would be harmful to the girl; it did however, get a moan to escape from Hermione's lips, it was soon devoured by Bella. Seconds became minutes and Bella slowly pulled away from Hermione, looking at the flustered girl's face.

"I...I..." was that Hermione could say; her mind could process no words or thoughts. Her heart was raging fast and it showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. Bellatrix smiled at the girl.

"Just breathe, Love. You need to have breath in order to speak properly." Bellatrix said before she placed another kiss on the Gryffindor's nose. Hermione looked down to her hands resting on Bella's Black Shirt, not knowing what to do nor what to feel; that kiss...it was bliss and Hermione wanted it to last longer.

"Why?" Hermione finally spoke.

"Why what, Hermione?" Bella asked. Hermione looked into Bella's eyes, her own were glassy and flustered.

"Why me? Of all the girls you could have gone after; most prettier and richer than me. Why did you came after me? I don't understand it." Hermione whispered as she turned her head away from Bella's; she felt so embarrassed at what just happened, but something told her that she wanted it. Bellatrix pushed her body against Hermione, causing the young girl to look at Bella once more.

"What are looks and money to the character and heart of someone? Anyone can be beautiful, just as anyone can be rich; most are born into the wealth that they have while some choose to work for it. You are much more beautiful and rich than anyone that I know. Your eyes, they remind me of creamy, sweet milk chocolate; they show me your true intention and you don't hide it. Your hair is like a Lion's Mane, showing your power; you know, they say the darker the man, the stronger the lion, you are one hell of a lion."

Bella placed her hand on Hermione cheek, enjoying the warmth of her lover's flustered face.

"And your lips, oh your lips, are the sweetest thing I have ever tasted; I don't ever want to stop sucking on them, Hermione. You have no idea how hard I've fallen for you. I need you to be mine, to be my princess, my light in this dark cruel world." Bella moved Hermione's face closer. "Tell me that you will be my girlfriend, Hermione." Bella whispered to Mione's lips, they were only a centimeter apart. She needed a yes. She needed Hermione's consent. She needed Hermione. After a moment, she spoke the words.

"Yes Bella." A kiss sealed that deal.

Bella looked at Hermione as the golden girl kissed her; Hermione agreed to be hers. Finally.

Bellatrix pressed her lips against Hermione's with more pressure, the Dark Serpent claimed every single inch of the lioness' mouth and Hermione allowed it. There was a small thump on the ground, but neither girl broke away to see what it was. It was the book and, just like Stacy Shepard, Hermione Jean Granger had fallen in the black.

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER (FALLING IN THE BLACK PT. 1) - END OF CHAPTER OKAME**_

* * *

Bellatrix: Why did you stop the chapter here?

Warrior-chan: I'm not feeling so good. The Cold Weather left me with a major head cold, plus I like having my readers wanting more.

Bellatrix/Hermione/Narcissa: You are a horrible person.

Warrior-chan: Am I really?

Bellatrix/Hermione/Narcissa: Yes.

Warrior-chan: Fine, I'll update faster once I feel better. Deal.

Bellatrix: Fine.

Hermione: Deal.

Narcissa: Okay.

Warrior-chan: Well, see you all in the next chapter.


	29. Chapter 27

Note: The Story Title was changed because a friend of mine pointed out that I mixed up two-story titles that I was working. I'll try to make changes to the other chapters so there will be no confusion. Thank you.

* * *

 _ **(BEFORE THE CHAPTER~OMAKE START!)**_

* * *

Warrior-chan: Greetings and Salutations, readers & writers! This is The Graceful Warrior of the Ashmeadow, coming to you with the second half of the previous chapter: Falling in the Black (Pun Intended).

Bellatrix: Mutt, why do you keep saying 'Pun Intended' every time you say the name of the last chapter?

Warrior-chan: First off, Bellatrix, I'm not a mutt. Second off, the reason I say that is due to the fact that I was listening to a song called 'Falling in the Black' while I was thinking of a way to word the chapter.

Narcissa: Someone actually made a song called 'Falling in the Black'?

Hermione: I thought that the song was called 'Falling inside the Black'.

Warrior-chan: It's the same meaning, Hermione.

Hermione: But not the same wording.

Warrior-chan: Does it really matter?

Hermione: This coming from an author?

Warrior-chan (Facepalm): I know that wording is important during the creation of a story, I do not see the reason for starting a debate about the titling of a song.

Hermione: That is because you're being lazy.

Warrior-chan: I MOST CERTAINLY AM NOT!

Bellatrix/Narcissa: WILL YOU TWO STOP ARGUING ABOUT A FREAKING TITLE TO A SONG AND START THE CHAPTER, ALREADY?!

Warrior-chan/Hermione: ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! WE GET IT ALREADY!

 _ **(Warrior-chan press the button on her cellphone ~ Chapter 27: Falling in the Black (Part 2) starts now! Enjoy!)**_

 _ **(Chapter 27 Starts! Enjoy!)**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 27: FALLING IN THE BLACK (PART 2)**_

* * *

It was silence. Pure and utter silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the beats of two hearts becoming one, even if just for one moment, and the panting from two breathless throats.

Bellatrix Black was known for a number of things and was the keeper of many titles: The Daughter of Druella and Cygnus Black. The Sister of Narcissa Black/Malfoy and Andromeda Black/Tonks. The Heiress of the Black Corporation. The Black Serpent of Slytherin. A great many things, but of all of her titles, she was never known to be a tender lover; that was because she could never find the right one for her. Bellatrix has had lovers in the past, but they were more like stress relievers for Bellatrix; none of them was really worthy of Bellatrix actually calling one of them 'Her Lover'. Most of them wanted Bellatrix for status or money, two things that Bellatrix had lots of, but Bella tolerated them just enough until she was bored with them that is. She still looked though for the one that would make her heart soar higher than the highest cloud, to make it sing sweeter than the most beautiful song, and to have on display like the most glorious trophy; and now, she finally had it in her hands. In her grasp and she was not going to let it go. Not now. _Not ever._

Hermione Granger was a simple girl who never really wanted for anything; she had everything she could ever what: Parents who understood her. Friends who loved her company. An education that challenged her intelligence. Books that surrounded the very borders of her room. And recently, a small orange kitten named Bell. Hermione could never ask for anything more, but she was always curious as to why she felt like something was missing. Hermione would walk down the street in her neighborhood, wave to the people with a smile on her face; thinking to herself what could be the thing she was missing. Today, she found that answer in the most unexpected way. Pressed against the wall, lips locked with someone who, just a few minutes ago, she could not stand to be in the same room with; but now, the very nature of time seemed to have stopped as the answer became clear to her: A companion. However, one question still plagued her mind: Did she pick the right one? The thought dissolved back into the depths of Hermione's Mind as her unwelcomed guest slipped her tongue into her mouth; causing a lengthy moan to escape Hermione's throat and her dark brown eyes closed shut tight.

Bellatrix pressed herself against Hermione's body, even more, trapping the Golden Lioness between her person and the deep grey brick wall; keeping the younger girl in the place. Her tongue explored every inch of the girl's moist mouth, enjoying the taste of honey and strawberries; _she was so sweet. There was no way to resist her._ Bella's hands laid on Hermione's smaller waist, wrapping themselves more and more around the Gryffindor; wanting, needing, her closer. _There was no other way to have it. She has to be like this. It must be so._ Listening to the moans her lover made, Bella's right leg made its way to keep Hermione's legs separated, as well as to keep the girl from falling from Jelly Legs. Her knee rested at the base of her clothed sex, wanting to hear more of the moans, it began to create as much friction it could under all the layers of cloths; it seemed to be somewhat effective. Hermione began to shiver, the lower half of her body began to buckle and react to the delicious friction that her captive was giving to her. _It was so much. So good. Too good. It just couldn't be right. Something this good could never be right. _ Finding the smallest bit of resistance and consciousness to break from the cloud of ecstasy that was flooding her mind, Hermione's hands resting in Bella's shoulders gave the smallest of push; a weak pathetic thing, but it seemed to be enough to get the serpent's attention.

Bellatrix pulled away slightly from her prey but being sure not to give her too much room for any attempts of escape, Bella was not going to let that happen; after finally capturing her chosen, she was not going to let her go. Hermione's face was a true treat for Bella, a deep red blush and swollen lips, light specks of sweat beaming down from the girl's forehead; she needed more, needed to devour her meal, but she couldn't. At least, not yet. Remembering the words of her father, Bella calmed herself to keep herself from devouring Hermione's lips again and listened to the words of the lioness.

"Please...stop. No more. We can't...We can't do this." Hermione said as she hid her face from the serpent in hopes of hiding the blush and arouse on her face; of course, these efforts were in vain. Bellatrix removed her right hand from its place on Hermione's waist, gently placing it on her chin and turned to make those brown eyes meet her own.

"What makes you think we can't?" Bellatrix hissed gently to her lioness, she did not want to scare her in any way; she did, however, want the younger girl to know that Bellatrix was serious with this. This had to happen. Hermione must be hers. There was no other way to think or see it than what it was destined to be. Swallowing hard, Hermione gathered herself and spoke her response, but it was hushed as she did not know what could set the Black Heiress off.

"I can't just be with you like this. You can't just think that I will accept your dedication like this after everything you have done in the past. This is not right. It's not fair." Hermione whispered, looking into deep black eyes. Bellatrix stared back at her, after everything that they had shared, she was still going to deny what Bella wanted to do? What did the very girl want to do? No. This would not stand and Bellatrix was going to make sure that that. _Now._

"You're a terrible liar, my darling," Bellatrix said as she squeezed Hermione's body closer to her, "I know that you want this. Your body and voice tell me that much and so much more." Bellatrix's lips met flesh at the base of her prey's ears, her lips went to work and sucked long and hard on the pale skin. Hermione moaned at the suction on her sensitive spot, trying to move and push Bellatrix away, the Golden Lioness bit her bottom lip in hopes to stop the moans that seemed to be egging Bella on; once again, there was no use. When her actions did not work, Hermione used a verbal approach.

"Bellatrix. Please no. No more. We can't do this! We don't have this kind of relationship! Let me go! Bella- Ahhh~!" Hermione's rant was cut off in a split second when Bellatrix bit her earlobe and, due to the sharpness of her canines, it left two small puncture wounds, which also drew small specks of blood. Bellatrix pulled slightly away from the panting girl she had captive, her eyes looked at the drops of blood that slowly made their way down Hermione's earlobe; with a lick of her lips, Bella made short work of the blood. Her serpent tongue slowly left her lips, making its way closer to the girl's ear; starting from the base, it left a wet trail to the top of her ear, taking the blood with it. The taste was sweet and salty at the same time, a perfect taste that matched her lioness; both sweet and salty in personality.

Hermione's face was almost as red as a Weasley's Hair, she had never been so embarrassed as she allowed herself to be touched, let alone licked, by this woman. Bellatrix had done so much to her, why was she letting her doing these things to her? Why was she enjoying this so much? Hermione exhaled as her body seemed to lose its strength to even stand, but due to Bella's leg being where it was, she did not fall to the ground; instead, she slumped against Bellatrix. Bella smiled at her love.

"Are you tired, My Love? Would you like to take a nap?" Hermione frowned at her words.

"Why don't you just let me go and never bother me again? You come here and do all of these things to me? What gives you that right?" Now, it was Bella's turn to frown.

"The fact that you want this, that you want me, gives me that right. Trust me, love, if you didn't want me I would not be doing this to you. Alas, you do want me, so that is why." Bella replied as she pressed her body against Hermione's again.

"No, I don't want you. I just want you to leave me alone." Hermione said as she shook her head. That was obviously a...

"You're lying to yourself because you can't lie to me, Hermione. If you really wanted me to leave, then you would have pushed me away. You and I both know that you are strong enough to do it, considering the fact that you defeated me back during our sparring match." Bellatrix said, planting a kiss on Hermione's temple; the younger girl shivered. She knew that Bellatrix was telling to truth, for some reason, she was truly enjoying everything that Bellatrix was doing to her; but she kept thinking about everything that Bellatrix had done to her, trying to find some reason to hate her, truly hate her, however, she could find none. Hermione looked away from Bella, she did not want to give her the pleasure of knowing that she was right about Hermione; unfortunately for the Gryffindor, Slytherins are known for being rather cunning.

"No more words, Love? That's good because I'm craving your lips more." Bella announced as she captured Hermione's lips once more. Hermione moaned into Bellatrix's mouth as the serpent's tongue evaded her mouth once more; what was she to do? It was so good. It felt so right. Bellatrix had some kind of effect on her and it was clouding her common sense. Hermione's knuckles started to lose their color as she grasped Bella's shoulders tighter and tighter with the passing seconds, she tried to have some kind of anchor of sense and not completely lose herself to the Slytherin's taste; it was however for not.

Breaking away from the Gryffindor's lips, Bellatrix lifted Hermione from the wall's surface and moved her limp body to the nearest couch; it happened to be the one that only had one armrest, it was like the ones you see in a Psychologist's Office _**(Shivers: Shrinks..)**_. Bella positioned Hermione's body to the couch and let go of the girl; Hermione fell onto the soft cushion with a light thud, she was soon joined. Bellatrix startled the girl, her dark eyes full of lust and mouth aching for the taste of Hermione's flesh, immediately Bellatrix attacked Hermione's neck with her bared fang; sinking them into her neck, softly. Hermione gasped at the feeling of Bella's teeth lightly piercing her neck, that mixed with the warmth of the serpent's mouth sucking on the soft tender flesh. Hermione closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, hoping to stop any kind of moan or expression of enjoying this to keep its presence unknown; it was not that easy. With a hard bite, Hermione's eyes shot open along with her mouth that let out a loud long waited gasp; her hands grasped the back of Bellatrix's shirt, holding it as tight as it could. Bella's teeth let go and she pulled away from her delicious mate, looking at her face she was pleased with the result. Hermione's face was flushed, her lips swollen, her eyes watery and shining with mild satisfaction.

With a small chuckle, Bella moved the hair out of Hermione's face, tucking the locks of curled hair behind her left ear. She looked into Hermione's eyes and smiled sweetly at her.

"How do you feel, Hermione? You look rather relaxed if you ask me; how long has it been since you had such an expression? Hm?" Bella asked with a tilt of her head in a curious manner.

No answer came forth, Hermione was too out of breath to speak; what did Bellatrix do to her? She hasn't felt like this in...well...ever.

"I...I don't know. What did you do to me?" Hermione asked as she turned her head to Bellatrix, there was a shine in Bella's eyes that made Hermione think she really cared about her. Did she...really want her? But...why?

"Oh my dear, I just made you feel good. I must say that you are rather tense; that is not good for someone of your age, Love. When was the last time you went on a long vacation? I think that is what you need." Hermione looked wide-eyed at Bella's response. A vacation? What?

"You are a very strange person, Bellatrix Black," Hermione said in her all-knowing tone of voice.

"So I've been told." Bellatrix shrugged with a smile. Hermione looked at Bellatrix with a smile, an actual smile for the very first time that they have known each other. Hermione's heart started beating faster for a second. Bella noticed this and placed her hand on Hermione's cheek, drawing her attention once more.

"Hermione, I know that you are still very confused about this. I know that you are still upset with me about the things that I have done to you in the past, but believe me when I tell you that I can make all of that right. I want to prove myself to you. I want to show you that I can be the perfect life partner for you, I want to be; you have no idea how much I want to be the one that gets the right to call you her 'girlfriend'. I want to shower you with gifts and take you to romantic dinners. I want to pick you up and walk with you to school and take you home, or to my manor for some alone together. And maybe...someday..." At this point, Bellatrix's eyes were watering as well. "I want to give you the ring that will change both of our lives forever."

Hermione was at a loss for words, such a hard dedication of love; what was she to say about that? Bella noticed this and opened her mouth once more.

"Since today is the last day of the week, I want you to come to Black Manor and spend the weekend with me. I want a chance to prove myself to you as a potential lover and, if I fail to capture your heart, then I will never bother you again. Will you allow me this?" Bella asked the still dazed female under her. Hermione's eyes scanned Bellatrix's face for a while, but then she opened her mouth and this time, an answer did come.

"Bella...can you give me time to think about this? I really need to think about something this serious; honestly, I never thought about having a lover and I wouldn't know what to do." Hermione said as she looked away from the Black Heiress; she felt a sting in her heart for not accepting her offer right away, but she needed time. Hermione was brought back from the void of her mind with a kiss on her cheek, looking to Bellatrix, who bore a smile on her face.

"I understand Hermione. Call me when you have your answer, just know this, love; if you do decide to be my lover, I will never leave you unsatisfied..." Bella moved close to Hermione's ear. " In any department." A lick on Hermione's earlobe showed her what Bella meant, she blushed at the thought. Bellatrix pushed herself off Hermione and walked to the door, looking at Hermione one more time, she blew a kiss; leaving the room with a flushed Hermione left. Hermione sat there for a while, that was until the sound of the final bell erupted.

Hermione shook herself of the thoughts, rose to her feet and grabbed satchel, making her way to the room, out of the Restricted Section and out of the library. Hermione made sure that she had everything before she took off into the hallway. Making her way out of the school, she sees her friends (Harry and the Weasley Siblings + one Neville Longbottom) waiting for her.

"Hermione, there you are! We were waiting for you, what took so long?" Ronald asked her.

"I'm sorry I took so long. I was doing something in the Restricted Section." Hermione said as she made her way to her friends, it was there that Ginny made a Chesire Cat Grin.

"Or someone. Hermione, is that a hickey on your neck? Also, is that a bite that I see?" Ginny asked in a sly tone as she walked to Hermione, who unconsciously slapped her hand over the hickey and bite mark.

"No! I wasn't with anyone!" Hermione insisted. Who was going to believe that? Ginny sure didn't.

"Come on, 'Mione. Tell me, who are you seeing?!" Ginny pestered her friend.

"No one!" Hermione yelled.

"Then why are you so flustered?" Ginny grinned.

"I don't have to listen to your crazy!" Hermione announced as she marched ahead of the group with a deep blush on her face. Ginny soon followed behind.

"Come on, Hermione Jean Granger! Tell me! You know that I'm not going to stop until you tell me what I want to know!" Ginny smiled.

Harry, Ron, and Neville just stood there in silence and stared at the two girls...

"What are we?! Backgrounds?!" Ron asked, being the one who broke the silent cloak.

"Not used to it yet?" Harry and Neville said as the trio of gentlemen followed to the girls.

The Spark was lit.

Now, it was time for the fire to burn.

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER OKAME ~ LET'S GET STARTED!**_

* * *

Warrior-chan: All done with this chapter.

Bellatrix; I have to say, Mutt; you're doing better at your chapters.

Narcissa: Just what are you going to be doing in this story?

Warrior-chan: Lots of drama, some blood, horror elements. This is the first story in the very first series that I intend on making.

Hermione: I'm sure you can do it, but see if you can upload more chapters faster okay? I don't think your readers like being kept waiting.

Warrior-chan: Okay, I'll see what I can do. Oh, before I forget!

(Warrior-chan get in front of the camera to talk to the audience)

Warrior-chan: My dear readers, I need your help with something. I want to make a Hermione Dagworth-Granger Fanfiction. In my idea, The Dagworth-Granger will be the name of the Royal Family of the Wizarding World and Hermione's Mother and Father are the present King and Queen, but Hermione was adopted and placed in the Muggle World. Now, here is what I need from you all: Help me with a few questions I'm having issues with.

1\. How should Hermione find out about the Dagworth-Granger Royal Family?

2\. Should there be bashing and, if so, what kind? (Personally, I like Dumbledore and Weasely Bashing)

3\. Who should I pair Hermione with?

4\. Should I make a Genderbent Hermione (Under a glamor as a female to keep him safe) and name him: Hermes Dagworth-Granger?

Warrior-chan: Let me know! Leave a review with your answers or PM me your answers! Please and thank you! See you all in the next chapter! Bye!

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER OKAME ~ BYE!**_


	30. Chapter 28

Note: The Story Title was changed because a friend of mine pointed out that I mixed up two-story titles that I was working. I'll try to make changes to the other chapters so there will be no confusion. Thank you.

* * *

 _ **(BEFORE THE CHAPTER~OMAKE START!)**_

* * *

Warrior-chan: Greetings and Salutations, Readers & Writers alike! This is Warrior-chan, welcoming you to the next chapter of A Wicked Obsession!

Hermione: Hey Warrior-chan, did you ever get any feedback on the questions that you asked in the previous chapter?

Warrior-chan: Oh yeah. One guest was kind enough to answer the questions; well, three of them anyway. So, for the convenience of everyone else, I think I will give some choices in subjects I'm best at. (Holds up a list) I made some choices for a Tally.

1\. How should Hermione find out about the Dagworth-Granger Royal Family?

\- With the Death of Hermione's Muggle Family: 0

\- A Trip to Gringotts: 0

\- A Potion during Snape's Class: 0

\- A Visit from a Servant of the Castle/Hermione's Mother & Father Visiting: 0

* * *

2\. Should there be bashing and, if so, what kind? (Personally, I like Dumbledore and Weasely Bashing)

\- Yes with Ron/Ginny Bashing, Molly Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing (Good Twins): 0

\- Yes with Molly & Dumbledore Bashing (Good Ron/Ginny, Twins & Arthur): 1

\- Yes with other Bashing (and if so, Who?): 0

\- No: 0

* * *

3\. Who should I pair Hermione with?

\- Bellatrix Lestrange Nee Black: 1

\- Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black: 1

\- Fleur Delacour: 1

\- Pansy Parkinson: 1

\- Daphne Greengrass: 0

\- Harry Potter: 0

\- Ginevra Weasley: 0

\- Cho Chang: 0

* * *

4\. Should I make a Genderbent Hermione (Under a glamor as a female to keep him safe) and name him: Hermes Dagworth-Granger? (Secretly, this is what I want to do...Don't tell Bellatrix.)

\- Yes: 0

\- No: 0

* * *

Hermione: Interesting.

Warrior-chan: Thanks, I hope to get the final results soon so I can work on it after I'm done with this story.

Hermione: I'm sure you will. Let's get this chapter rolling.

Warrior-chan: Agreed. **_(Pushes the button on her cell phone.)_**

 ** _(Chapter 28 Starts! Enjoy~)_**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 28: Phone Calls & Confessions**_

* * *

Hermione walked down the sidewalk that leads to her house alone, she broke off with Ron & Ginny who lived on Burrow Rd., then Harry had stayed on Privet Drive with his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin ever since his parents passed away when he was an infant, lastly was Neville who stayed in Longbottom Manor with his Grandmother; leaving the Golden Lioness alone with her thoughts and, at this moment, this is exactly what she needed. Hermione's mind was in a fog after leaving the Restricted Section in Madam Pince's Library, she could still feel Bellatrix's warm hungry lips on her neck; she unconsciously rubbed the spot where Bella had bitten her with the images of what had transpired in the room still fresh in her mind. Bella wanted Hermione to give her a chance to make up for everything that she had done to Hermione against her will up until now, asking the younger girl to come to the Black Manor for the upcoming weekend and give her the following days as time to make up for those mistakes and allow Bellatrix the right to call Hermione 'her girlfriend. Hermione was deep in thought about it as she walked down the sidewalk.

 _'She seemed so sincere about it. Does Bellatrix really want me to be with her as a girlfriend? Is that really why she did all of those things to me? Am I really considering giving her a chance to prove herself to me?'_ Hermione's hand squeezed the spot that bore Bellatrix's Mark. _' *Sigh* What is going on with me? Why am I thinking like this? I can't seriously be thinking to give her a chance after everything she has done, right? Oh, who am I kidding be I am not kidding myself. I couldn't deny it back in the Restricted Section and I can't deny it now; I might be accumulating feelings for Bellatrix Black. Perhaps...I should give her a chance.'_ Hermione's thoughts ended when she heard someone call her name.

"Hermione! There you are."

Hermione looked to see it was her father. She was so deep in thought that she did not even realize that she had made it to her house. Just how deep in thought was she exactly? Shaking her head of the question, Hermione walked over to her father who in return gave his only child a giant bear hug.

"Hey 'Mione! How was school? I hope you had a good day today, did anything interesting happen today?" The Granger Sire smiled, the question he asked however caused his heir to have a light blush going across her face.

"Hm. No sir. Nothing too interesting happened today, Dad. Just an ordinary day at Hogwarts High School." Hermione mumbled as her eyes darted from her father's to the tree in the yard. Immdentialy, Wendell Granger did not believe Hermione's story; number one reason: Hermione mumbles about nothing happening at school, no matter how small it is.

"Hermione, you know that I am not buying that. Something did happen, tell me. Is someone bothering you?" Wendell asked as he looked at his child with his arms folded before his chest. Hermione didn't want to tell her father just yet, she wanted to tell both her mother and father at the same time; trying to avoid the whole 'Awkward Parent Conversation.' if she possibly could. Swallowing to moist her throat, Hermione looked to her father's eyes and spoke with a clear voice.

"Daddy, I do have something to tell you, but I want to tell you and mom together so I only have to say it once. Can you wait until dinner time for me to tell you? Please." Hermione pleaded with Wendell, the Granger Sire thought for a few seconds before his answer came forth.

"Okay Kitten. I'll not ask about it anymore until dinner time, but I do not want you to miss out on any detail of anything that might be bothering you. Understand, Hermione?' Wendell asked.

"Yes sir," Hermione answered with a sharp nod of her head. "Speaking of mom, is she here?"

"No, not yet. Monica went to the Dental Office not too long ago, said something about a patient's file she needed to overlook for a serious dental operation." Wendell answered Hermione while placing his hands in his pockets.

"What time does she get home then?" Hermione wondered.

"She should be home in a bit, maybe 15 or 20 more minutes until she gets back for dinner. Speaking of dinner, what would you like to eat tonight, Hermione? Your mother was thinking about making some spaghetti for dinner, is that okay with you?" Wendell asked.

"Yes, sir. I would like that." Hermione smiled at her father, who smiled right back at her. Wendell loved his little girl and would do anything in this entire world to make her happy. Wendell looked at his watch to check the time and decided that it was time to start working on dinner; he was sure that Monica would be very hungry after working longer than what she wanted. The man chuckled at how ambitious his wife was, it made him happy to have such an amazing woman as his wife. Wendell ruffled his daughter's hair one more time before he walked into the house to start dinner, leaving his daughter to her own devices. Speaking of devices...

 _ ***Ring!***_

 _ ***Ring!***_

 _ ***Ring!***_

Hermione quickly reached into her right pocket and withdrew the small flip phone, without even checking to see who it was, Hermione used her thumb to open the device and held it to her ear.

 _Hermione: Hello?_

 _Ginny: Heya 'Mione! Did you make it home?_

 _Hermione: Oh hey Gin. Yeah, I made it home alright. What about you and Ron? Everything alright?_

 _Ginny: Yeah, it's all good in this neighborhood. Actually, I was wondering if you told your parents about the Festival of Lights yet._

 _Hermione: No, not yet. Mom is still at the office reviewing some case file. I was going to talk about it and another thing with them over dinner._

 _Ginny: Oh, another thing? What would that thing be? Does it involve that hickey on your neck?_

 _Hermione: Ginny! I told you not to say that!_

 _Ginny: Oh, come on Granger! Tell me already! I'm gonna find out anyway but I wanna hear it straight from the horse's mouth._

 _Hermione: No. Goodbye Gin._

Without another word, and with a deep blush on her face, the Granger Heir closed her phone and returned it to where it once came. Letting out a exhale, Hermione walked into her house. Seeing her father focusing on making dinner she decided not to bother him and head right upstairs, entering her room she was greeted by a tiny meow. Hermione smiled and looked at the tiny kitten on her pillow.

"Hey Bell, did you have a good day today?" She asked the kitten as she sat on the bed, petting the feline on the top of her head. Bell simply meowed and moved her head into the touch, she loved her owner and her scratches; it was very relaxing. Hermione kicked her shoes off and fell onto the soft surface, trying to relax & unwind from the events of today, but it was not that easy; she could still feel it. The Heat from Bellatrix's Kiss. Hermione fell on to the cushion of her mattress as the thoughts of what happened earlier that day filled her mind once again; it was completely amazing. The Heat of Bellatrix's Kiss. The Pain from her bite. The Moisture of her tongue. Every last moment of it. All of it. It was purely amazing. Addicting even. Hermione rolled over on the cushion so that her exhale was muffled by the soft blanket, trying hard to forget the events of today until dinner and hoping for a moment's peace. Oh, Hermione, when will you learn that it never works like that? Because not too long after she relaxed...

 _ ***Ring!***_

 _ ***Ring!***_

 ** _*Ring!*_**

A low rumble at the back of Hermione's throat sounded as the Golden Lioness looked at the vibrating phone by her head. Thinking it was Ginny once again wanting to know about what happened in the Restricted Section, Hermione grabbed the phone and instantly flipped it with her thumb without checking to see who was actually calling her. The way she answered the was rather...unorthodoxed for the Golden Girl.

 _Hermione: For the last time, Ginevra, I'm not telling you what happened, so stop asking me!_

 _Bellatrix: Excuse me, Love? Why are you thinking about Ginevra Weasley? Am I not enough?_

 _-Hermione looked slightly wide-eyed at the sound of Bellatrix's Voice coming from her cell phone. 'I forget, she has my number. How did she get my number anyway?'-_

 _Hermione: Oh, it's you. Sorry Bellatrix, I thought that you were Ginny calling me again to ask me what happened in the Restricted Section today._

 _Bellatrix: And, I am guessing by the way you answered the phone, you did not tell her anything?_

 _Hermione: You'd guess correct. I haven't told anyone about what happened yet._

 _Bellatrix:...Not even your parents?_

 _Hermione: I was waiting until my mom came home for dinner. I want to tell them both at the same time so that I can avoid any drama, if possible._

 _Bellatrix: I see, I do hope that you are successful in that endeavor, for I truly want you to here this weekend so that I may make up for the things that I have done to you; I want us to be as one, My Love. Has it been on your mind, Hermione? What we did back in the library?_

 _-Cue Hermione Granger's Blush & A Scratch on the back of her neck.-_

 _Hermione: I'm going, to be honest with you Bellatrix, it has been on my mind. I've...I've also been thinking about considering what you said._

 _Bellatrix: About us becoming lovers?_

 _Hermione: Yes. Listen, I honestly never saw a reason to date anyone; I am always too focus on my studies._

 _Bellatrix: That is until I came around and made you feel something you never thought was possible._

 _Hermione: Hm...Yeah. That you did._

 _Hermione listened to the chuckling Bellatrix made on the other line._

 _Bellatrix: You know, Love. I absolutely adored that little moan you made when I bit you. The taste still lingers on my tongue...so very delicious to savor, Hermione._

 _-Hermione's blushed increased by 10.-_

 _Hermione: B-Bellatrix, please don't say such things over the phone!_

 _Once again, the Dark Serpent chuckled._

 _Bellatrix: As you wish, My Lioness. Anyway, I must be going._

 _Hermione: As should I, dinner will be served soon._

 _Bellatrix: Have a great meal, Hermione. I love you._

 _-Before Hermione could speak, Bellatrix ends the call.-_

Hermione looked at the phone in her hand for a while before the sound of her father called to her. "Hermione! Dinner's ready and your mom's here!"

"Coming Daddy!" Hermione called back as she dropped her phone on the bed and rose to her feet. The Granger Family had a 'No Devices at the Dinner Table' Rule; of course, the Granger Heir had no problem following the rules at school, let alone her home. Hermione looked at the door before she was stopped by the meow of Bell Granger. Hermione looked at her kitten and placed her left hand on the mattress. Instantly, the orange kitten climbed up her mistress' sleeve, to her left shoulder, walking across her shoulders' back and took her place on Hermione's right shoulder. Once the kit was onboard, Hermione and Bell left the room and made their way down the stairs. The smells of Pasta Sauce and Meatballs got stronger as they made their way closer and closer to the Dining Room. Once they reached the bottom, Hermione saw her mother, Monica, sitting at her place of the table; waiting for her husband and daughter to join her. Wendell was walking around the kitchen with the long sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows; it made it kinda easy to 3 sets of scars on the man's right forearm. Wendell told Hermione when he was younger before he met her mother, he was part of a family called the Dagworth-Grangers _(I had no choice! My Love for the name made me do it!)_.

The Dagworth-Grangers are a family with high status and political power in the Upper City, Wendell is the Heir to the Dagworth-Granger Fortune; however, the life as the Dagworth-Granger Heir was not the easiest one to live. Wendell wound constantly get calls from men of other high ranking families, asking him courting of their daughters; Wendell, of course, was not interested in women who only wanted him for his money and his family's political standing on the Upper City. One man did not take rejection of the offer that well, thus he attacked in heir at a dinner party that was being held at Dagworth-Granger Manor. Wendell decided to go the Middle City to find a life of his own, where he met Monica and had his first business in Dental Practice, later having Hermione and completing his life. His family still calls him from time to time, wanting to spend time with him and their granddaughter, but Wendell was still too on edge about what happened at the dinner party; he couldn't think what could happen to Hermione or Monica if someone from his past who he rejected found out about them, so he kept himself and his family distant.

Hermione sat in her seat, which was to the right of her mother's; Bell dismounted her mistress' shoulder and took her seat on the tablecloth right next to Hermione. Wendell came from the kitchen with two plates of pasta with garlic bread, wearing a 'Kiss The Cook' and sat them in front of his wife and child before he gave each of them a kiss on the crown of their heads. _(Fun Fact about the Writer: I love making Spaghetti with either Garlic Bread or Sweet Corn Bread. I have this say: Spaghetti Ain't Spaghetti Without Garlic Bread!)_. Wendell returned to the kitchen once again and when he returned this time, he was no longer wearing his apron and had two more dishes in this has, one for himself and the other for Bell; the one for the kitten was a tiny saucer that didn't have any noodle, but chopped up pieces of meatballs with some pasta sauce. Once he made sure everyone had their food, he took his seat to the left of Monica and in front of Hermione. The family said a quick silent prayer before they began to eat and speak to each other. Monica was the first to speak.

"Wendell, I got a call from your father today." The Granger House Head did not look pleased to hear that.

"What did he want, Monica?" Wendell asked, chewing on a meatball.

"Wendell, he really wants to see you again and he wants to meet Hermione and me. Don't you think it's wrong to deny your father and mother the right to meet their grandchild?" Monica questioned her husband. Wendell merely sighed.

"Monica, I have no problem with my family but I do not comfortable taking you or Hermione to the Upper City. You know what happened to me as a lad." Wendell reminded his wife.

"Yes, Love, I remember. Wendell, you must remember that was so many years ago; I doubt that anyone up there would still be after you." Monica hoped would work; it didn't.

"Monica, I am the Dagworth-Granger Heir. My family holds so much power in the Political Stature of the Upper City, it is ridiculous. I highly doubt anyone wouldn't remember me or still be after me for the power. I just want you and Hermione to be safe." Wendell announced.

"At least talk to your father, Love. He really wants to see you." Monica begged. The Granger Sire could never deny his wife with those eyes.

"Alright, I will talk to my father and see what we can do." Wendell surrendered. Monica smiled at her little victory. "Hermione, did you say that you wanted to tell us something?" Wendell changed the subject and looked at his heir. Hermione nodded her head and sat down the silverware she was using.

"Mommy, Daddy. You know how I was never interested in taking on a relationship because I thought it was a big waste of time?" Hermione asked while ruffling the tablecloth.

"Yeah, you went on and on about how a relationship would destroy your perfect grades and standing while your mother and I thought that was complete Ludacris. Why do you ask?" Just then, the elder man's eyes widened. "Wait, Hermione, are you trying to tell us that you met someone?! Hermione, that is amazing! Who is it?" The Granger Sire asked with a smile on his face. Hermione's mother was just an eager to know. Hermione gulped.

"Well, that's the thing...You see...I..." Hermione stuttered.

"Did you fall in love with a woman?" Monica asked. A nod from Hermione asked the woman to smile. "It doesn't matter if you fell in love with a woman, Hermione. Your father and I will be supportive of you no matter what, right Wendell?" The Granger Head nodded instantly with a smile.

Gathering her courage once more, Hermione dropped the bombshell.

"I did fall in love with a woman and that woman is...Bellatrix Black." Hermione confessed. Wendell and Monica, even Bell, looked at Hermione with eyes the sizes of dinner plates. What did she just say? Did they hear her wrong?

"Hermione...did you just say..." Monica started and Hermione finished and repeated.

"Yes, Mommy. I fell in love with Bellatrix Black and I would like to try courting with her. She has invited me to spend the weekend with her at Black Manor so that she can try to make up for the things she has done and said to me. I would like your permission and blessing to go, I would like to give her a chance to make up for what she has done and, if things go good, I would like to date her; but only with your permission." Hermione finished and looked at her hands that were still ruffling the tablecloth.

Wendell and Monica looked at each other in thought, not sure what to say. What was a parent to say when they hear that their child has fallen in love with someone who was messing around with them?

.

.

.

This is not going to be easy to answer. Therefore, they thought.

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER OKAME ~ START!**_

* * *

Hermione: Well done on the chapter, Warrior-chan. I like it.

Warrior-chan: Thanks, Hermione, it took a little longer to get done because I'm trying to do so much other stuff at once, ya know?

Hermione: I know the feeling. Oh, don't forget to remind the readers.

Warrior-chan: Oh, right. (Looks at the Camera) Hey everyone reading, I would like your opinions for the 'Hermione/Hermes Dagworth-Granger Royal Series' that is coming up. Would you all please leave me a review or PM me in my inbox your answers to the Tally Questions that I have placed at in the 'Before Chapter Okame' at the start of the story? I would really appreciate your responses. Thank you and see you in the next chapter! Later!

* * *

 _ **END OF CHAPTER! SEE YA!**_


	31. Chapter 29

Note: The Story Title was changed because a friend of mine pointed out that I mixed up two-story titles that I was working. I'll try to make changes to the other chapters so there will be no confusion. Thank you.

* * *

 _ **(BEFORE THE CHAPTER~OMAKE START!)**_

* * *

 _ **(Warrior-chan & Hermione are drinking tea while looking at the Reviews)**_

Hermione: Did you make the tallies yet?

Warrior-chan: Yeah. A few people were kind enough to leave answers in their reviews.

Hermione: What's in lead for the Tally Questions?

Warrior-chan: Let's save that for the end of the chapter, I think that our readers would like to read the story now more than ever since the last chapter.

Hermione: Yeah, it was well written; you're getting better.

Warrior-chan: Thanks. I'm also trying to manage my time better so that I can make more chapters in shorter spans of time for my readers.

Hermione: Good idea. I think we should get this chapter started.

Warrior-chan: Agreed. _**(Presses the 'Start Chapter' Button)**_

 ** _(Chapter 29 Starts! Enjoy~)_**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 29: The Dealings Of The Heart, A Glimpse In The Sire's Past & The Parent Conference**_

* * *

Monica and Wendell Granger were many things: Skilled Dentists, Proud Parents, and tied to the Upper City, but nothing could prepare them for what was happening before them at this very moment. The parents looked surprised at the confession that their daughter and heir had just given them; apparently, Hermione had developed feelings for one Bellatrix Black, who had bothered and assaulted Hermione in the past weeks. The Black Heiress had attacked Hermione during a Sparring Match at Hogwarts High School a while ago which resulted in a permanent mark on the base of Hermione's Neck that resembled the bite of the Black Mamba. The weekend after the accident, The Granger Family (plus one Cat) took the afternoon out of the house and went to the newly built park that was sculpted in the theme of Hogwarts High School; Bellatrix once again made an appearance and asked Hermione to forgive her for the things she had done to her, then asked her to court her in front of the angered girl's parents. The Gryffindor's Parents did not know what to make of this situation; how does someone fall in love with another person who was making life harder for them? It was an enigma. After long minutes of silence, Monica broke the thick cloth of quiet.

"Are you certain?" Monica asked. The mere question caused Hermione and Wendell to look at her with wide eyes. Having not received an answer, Monica asked once again.

"Hermione, are you certain that you have developed romantic feelings for Bellatrix Black?" Monica asked once again as she eyed her daughter with a calm expression on her face. This time, an answer was given.

"Yes Ma'am, I am certain that I have developed romantic feelings for Bellatrix Black; I'm not sure how it was possible, considering the things that she has done but I am certain that I have gained feelings for her during my time of knowing her," Hermione told her mother. Monica took a deep inhale before she looked at her husband.

"Wendell, what do you have to say about this?" Monica asked the Dagworth-Granger Heir, the man placed down his silverware on the napkin that was placed to the right of his plate and his eyes met Hermione's.

"If you are certain that you have romantic feelings for Bellatrix and want to give her the chance to make up for the things that she has done, then I shall allow this on one condition," there was a pause as the man raised his right hand to show his index finger pointing to the ceiling, "I want to have a meeting with Bellatrix and her parents tomorrow to discuss what is to happen so that we are clear on what is and isn't acceptable if Bellatrix wants to court you. Do you understand, Hermione?" The Sire asked his heir. Hermione nodded her head and swallowed to spit she was too scared to stomach as the conversation started. Wendell took an exhale and continued what he was saying.

"I will call Bellatrix's Father and see if I can arrange a meeting with him and his wife; if you have any means of contacting Bellatrix, do so tonight please, Little Kitten.: Wendell told his daughter, who groaned at the nickname of 'Little Kitten'. Wendell called her that ever since she was born because, according to him, she would make a sound that sounded a lot like a cat purring when she was sleeping on her parents' laps as an infant. The name stuck and Hermione hated it but she didn't argue with her father about it because she knew that name meant a lot to him. Once she got over the fact her father would always call her that name, Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"You have Bellatrix's Father's number? When did you get that?" Hermione asked. Wendell looked at his child in slight confusion; didn't she know that...oh, that's right. Wendell never told Hermione that he knew Cygnus Black from his past. I guess know was a better time than any.

"Hermione, I have Bellatrix's Father's number because not only does he and his wife come to our dental office for services, Cygnus and I actually have a history together from my time in the Upper City," Wendell said as he leaned back in his chair with his arms folded. Hermione looked surprised at the fact her father knows Bellatrix's; just what is Wendell's history in the Upper City?

"Daddy, you never told me about the Upper City; why not?" Hermione asked her sire.

"There are so many things that I want to tell you but I never had the courage to tell you what happened in the Upper City before I came here and met your mother. I always thought that it was best to let go of those things and never bring them up again." Wendell finished, his beefy hands were gripping his upper arms as he thought about the things that happened in the Upper City. Monica saw this and decided to add in her 2 cents.

"Dear, I think if Hermione is brave enough to confess her feelings then you should be brave enough to tell her about your past; at least how you know Cygnus Black and why you left the Upper City. That should be enough for now, do you agree, Hermione?" Monica asked her daughter. Hermione merely nodded and looked at her father with shining brown eyes, Wendell could not say no to those eyes and finally gave in.

"Alright, I'll tell you some things from my past. I think I shall start with how I met Cygnus Black." Wendell looked at the ceiling as the memory came back to him like a movie.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Dagworth-Granger Manor - Living Room - Early Afternoon - Wendell Is 23 Years Old During This Time**_

* * *

 _"It was just any other day for me. My Father, Hector Dagworth-Granger, was the current representative for the Dagworth-Granger House's Political Seat. I was next to obtain the seat when I was ready. Mother and Father had sent someone over to teach me about the Political Power Flow; a young fellow like myself truly wasn't interested to sit and read books about something like that, so I took the more interesting route and asked my father to take me with him to Representative House at his next meeting so that I would witness the flow of power with my own eyes; it took a lot of convincing but he agreed. That's where I met the man who would end up becoming my best friend."_

 _23-Year Old Wendell Dagworth-Granger downed in a sharp black suit with the Dagworth-Granger crest on the suit's jacket's pocket on his chest, trimmed in gold, walked side-by-side with an older version of himself who was dressed in a similar manner. The man beside him was a few inches taller than Wendell, dark blonde hair that was trimmed in a shortcut, light blue eyes that carried a trace of emerald in them and a skin complexion that was the perfect blend between tan and pale. This man too boar the crest of the Dagworth-Granger Family on his suit on the same spot that Wendell had on his suit. This man was Hector Dagworth-Granger: Head of the Dagworth-Granger Family and Current Representative for his family in the Representative House of Power. The two male made their way up the stairs to the grand building to attend Hector's meeting the rest of the House Heads to discuss the flow of income for the families this year; there was a major boom in the economic system last week and there was a lot of extra money to be given and the families seemed to be arguing about what to do with it._

 _"Wendell, I am still curious as to why you wanted to come with me to this meeting; I am not saying that I am not grateful that you decided to come, I was just surprised," Hector asked his son._

 _"To be honest, Father, I didn't want to sit in a chair and read tiny words in large tomes when I could just see how this system works with my own eyes; it's more exciting that way." Wendell smiled at his father as the two of them ascended to the House of Power; Wendell was an ace in his studies and he did like to read but he would prefer to see what he was learning about with his own eyes, thus he asked his father to bring him here so that he could see the flow of power for himself._

 _Hector couldn't be more proud of his son, the lad was always looking for a new challenge that he could conquer; Like Father, Like Son as the saying goes. Hector has been the representative for his family since he was 35 years of age; he wondered what age his son would take the spot. The Father and Son were lost in their own thoughts until they heard someone calling for Hector and, from the sound of it, it was a female **(Please, get ready for some serious roasting.)** ; the Dagworth-Granger Head looked at the source of the voice and came face to face with another member of the Representative Branch: Deloros Umbrige. **(We all hate her but I have something funny in the story for her. (Evil Laughing)**_

 _Delores Umbridge was the Current Head of the Umbridge Family Seat, her mother was the former but due to failing health she was unable to continue to represent her house and make the important decisions, therefore, she gave that mantle to her daughter. The woman walked up to Hector and his son wearing a regal pink dress with her Family Crest on the right side of her chest, but instead of it being a patch that was stitched into the fabric like the Dagworth-Granger Crest, it was more like a badge of authority. She had that bad, always thinking that her rules were law; it made her a lot of enemies, not that she cared though. Delores was in the company of another young woman that Hector had not seen before._

 _"Greetings Delores, how goes your day?" Hector asked in a polite tone._

 _"It goes well, Hector; I see that you are showing up earlier than usual." Delores stated._

 _"Indeed, I am. I have gained someone else in my company today and I wanted to show him some things before the meeting started today." Hector explained, this caused Delores and the young woman in her company to look at Wendell in awe._

 _"I trust this is your extra company; just who is this boy, Hector?" Delores asked._

 _"I am Wendell Dagworth-Granger, Son of Hector and Athena Dagworth-Granger & Heir to the House of Dagworth-Granger," Wendell said with power in his voice; while this pleased his father, the woman before him and her company did not seem so happy._

 _"I believed I asked your father, not you, Young Man." Delores lightly scolded. Wendell simply placed his hands behind his back and spoke once again with power._

 _"My Father taught me to always make yourself knew rather than having someone else do it for you; should you think yourself too highly to answer for yourself then you will have no backbone or respect for yourself or the name that you bear." Wendell said without hesitation._

 _"Such rudeness. Hector, what were you thinking bringing this disrespectful brat here?" Delores spat at Hector raised his eyebrow to that offensive question._

 _"I will have you know that my son is not rude, disrespectful nor is he a brat. I raised him with the Lessons of the Dagworth-Granger Family; he will be a fine leader one day and I will see to it that he is ready to take my place." Hector said as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder. Wendell said nothing else and let his father speak but what Delores said next really started to crack the ice._

 _"Well, I must say that the Dagworth-Granger Family must have really fallen from grace; if you think this boy would be a proper leader from your house. He is far too disrespectful and should not speak unless he is directly addressed. I have to speak with the other board members to see that he does not take that mantle; you and your wife will have to have another heir, and hopefully make sure that one does not turn out like this one." Delores finished but before Hector could speak, Wendell beat him to the punch._

 _"You truly think that I am a horrible excuse for an heir, then you are true as stuck up as I have heard. The Dagworth-Granger Family has been in standing with the Leaders of the Upper City for over thousands of years and you think us as screw-ups? Well, Madam, you are in no true standing to make such a statement. I have pondered the streets of the Upper City and the streets tend to whisper, The Umbridge Family is one of the most disliked families due to your twisted belief that everyone and everything is supposed to yield to every whim or command that you dish out; however, that is not the way that the world works. Each family raises their heir to be the embodiment of the Family's Founder and, from what has been told by my Grandfather, I fit that bill to the point. I care not for your words or your belief but I shall not let you speak down to my family. Now, this conversation is over. Father, let us go; I desire to see the structure before it is time for your meeting." Wendell said as he turned on his heel and walked away from the woman._

 _"Indeed, My Son." Hector followed his son without another word to Delores, who was standing there with her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water._

 _"Why, I'd Never! That little brat, he dares speak to me that way! This is an outrage! I shall not let this stand! He will not get away with this! I will-"_

 _"I want him." The voice of the young woman finally surfaced. Delores looked at her with wide eyes._

 _"Vitani, you know not what you speak. There is no way that you would truly desire that savage of a boy." Delores insisted._

 _"No Mother, I want him. He refused to let you speak down to him or his father, he defended his family name with his class of words rather than yelling, and what was most interesting is that he stood up to you and walked away when he thought that you were no longer worth his time. I want Wendell Dagworth-Granger, Mother. He must be mine." Vitani spoke as she watched to back was the Dagworth-Granger Heir. "Think of how powerful the Heir of the Two Most Influential Families would be; with both The Umbridge Family and the Dagworth-Granger Family, that child would soon have stood on the entire council."_

 _Delores thought and what she saw...made a smile spread across her face. "Yes. I see that. That will do perfectly."_

 _Wendell and Hector explored the building for a good number of minutes until the intercom came on in the building._

 ** _"Attention all House Representatives. Please make your way to Chamber 2 for the meeting. Thank you."_**

 _"We better be on our way, Wendell," Hector said as he looked at his son. Wendell merely nodded to his father and the two made their way to Chamber 2._

 _Once they made it there, there was a guard that stood before the door checking the Family Crests for entry. Hector walked up the guard and pointed to the crest on his chest._

 _"Hector Dagworth-Granger: Seat 3 of the House Representative Council." The Guard looked at him and confirmed his named, soon the man noticed the young man with him and ask for his identification._

 _"I am Wendell Dagworth-Granger, Son of Hector Dagworth-Granger and Future Holder for Seat 3 of the House Representative Council," Wendell answered._

 _"This young lad is my son. He asked to sit in on the meeting and see how it works for himself, rather than read and learn from other documents." Hector explained._

 _"I have no problem with your heir sitting in but please be mindful of the other heirs if they appear." The Guard warned._

 _"I shall, Head Guard. Thank you." Wendell gave a bow in respect and he and his father walked into the room. The Room rather vast with a semi-circle composed with 12 High Desks; each bore a crest for the family that sat in that chair, Wendell studied enough to know who sat in which chair._

 _Chair One: The Dumbledore Family_

 _Chair Two: The Potter Family_

 _Chair Three: The Dagworth-Granger Family_

 _Chair Four: The Delacour Family_

 _Chair Five: The Parkinson Family_

 _Chair Six: The Malfoy Family_

 _Chair Seven: The Black Family_

 _Chair Eight: The Weasley Family_

 _Chair Nine: The Umbridge Family_

 _Chair Ten: The Zabini Family_

 _Chair Eleven: The Riddle Family_

 _Chair Twelve: The McGonagall Family_

 _Hector tapped his son on the shoulder to snap him from his trance, Wendell looked at his father and gave a quick apology. The two males walked to the Third Chair Pedestal and sat in the chairs; Hector sat in the Head Chair while Wendell sat in the advisor's chair, it was soft but not as soft as he assumed his father's was. A few minutes passed and the rest of the House Heads came into the room and made their ways to their seats, Wendell noticed that some of the families heads brought their heirs with them._

 _The Head of the Potter Family brought his son: A Young Lad named James._

 _The Head of the Black Family brought his son: A Young Lad named Cygnus._

 _The Head of the Weasley Family brought his son: A Young Lad named Authur._

 _The Head of the Delacour Family brought her daughter: A Lass that went by the name of Apolline._

 _The Head of the Umbridge Family brought her daughter: The woman went by Vitani._

 _And finally, The Head of the Riddle Family brought his son: The young lord went by the name Tom._

 _Each of the Heir sat by their parents and looked around the room as it was their first time being in there; Vitani was the only who was not looking around, her eyes were focused solely on the Dagworth-Granger Heir. Once everyone was seated, the gavel was banged down and the Head of the Dumbledore Family spoke._

 _"Greetings and Salutations, Heads of the Represented Families and heirs that have made an appearance today. This meeting is now called in order, the reason for this meeting is to discuss what is to be done with the Extra Funds that were left over in the Vaults. I have spoken with the Minister and he agrees that something must be done with it or it shall be burned. The Emergency Fund Vault is already at maximum capacity and cannot hold any more funding. Therefore, it is up to us to deal with this issue. Any suggestions?" He finished._

 _"I propose that we divide the funding among ourselves." The Head of the Malfoy Family announced._

 _"We have more than enough money for ourselves, Abraxas. We need to do something more important with this money." The Head of the Potter Family counteracted._

 _"Why should we? We have been working out arses off non-stop, I think we should have the money." The Head of the Riddle Family said._

 _"I agree with James. We should find something else to do with this money." The Head of the Black Family said._

 _Weill the families were going back and forth with what to do, Wendell was in deep thought about what he thought was a good idea for the money; The Head of Dumbledore noticed this and held his hand up to silence the other families before he addressed the boy._

 _"Young Lord Dagworth-Granger, is there something on your mind?" He asked. Wendell looked at the Man and the other people around him before he took a deep exhale and answered._

 _"Head of Dumbledore, sir. I think it would be in the best interest if the money was used to create a new program for the Heirs of the Upper-Class Families." Wendell answered. The other families looked at the boy with raised eyebrows and started whispering to each other._

 _"Why do you think this, Young Lord of Dagworth-Granger?" The elder man asked again._

 _"The Heirs of the Represented Families must mingle in the future to keep the management of the Upper City but due to us not really understanding each other or the ways that another family raises their heir, it could cause dysfunction and disorder among us, therefore making troubles for the House of Representatives and then, The Upper City. I believe that a program where the heirs can mingle and understand each other more would build ties and bonds, therefore improving relationships here and improving the Function of the Upper City." Wendell finished. The Family Heads looked at each other and thought about the idea...Enter the Toad._

 _"That is a foolish idea, Boy." All eyes were on Delores._

 _"Madam Umbridge, this idea will ensure order and good relationships with the families and Upper City." Wendell insisted._

 _"Why would we need that? We raise our heirs the way we see fit and we don't need anyone budding on that." Damn Toad._

 _"Madam, if we do not know of each other's way of teaching then we have the risk of bumping heads with ideas or customs and cause disorder. Is that what you want?" The Young Heir asked; Delores did not like having her authority challenged, especially by a child!_

 _"Listen, You Little Brat! It's bad enough that your father allowed you to be brought into existence and stain his family's golden name but now you dare sit there and act as though your opinion has meaning here! You are a mere child and you need to know your place: At home, tending to your father's work studies and staying out of this business." Umbitch barked. **(You knew it was coming. (High Fives Hermione).**_

 _The other families made not a simple sound as the young boy started to chuckle._

 _"Is that truly what you think? Madam, I must say that you are even more foolish and stuck up than I first assumed. If you carefully analyzed the words that left your lips, you told me I should be attending to my Father's Work, which I am doing right now. I have the Future Holder of the Dagworth-Granger Family Chair and I am thinking long term in this matter; your attitude and ways will only mean the destruction of this organization and everything that it stands for. The Heirs must mingle and learn each other's ways so that we may function properly together; should we be successful in our endeavors, then our heirs will be even better leaders than we would be." Wendell finishes and leans back into his chair without saying another word, the other heirs looked at him with focused eyes as a new light of leadership seemed to shine around the boy; Vitani's eyes, on the other hand, looked at him with a more lustful gaze._

 _It was a few moments of silence until..._

 _"I agree with Young Lord Dagworth-Granger." said, surprisingly, the Head of the House of Malfoy._

 _"Abraxas?!" A few of the heads said in utter shock._

 _"If this organization is to flourish in the near future then it will be about the people that take these chairs after us, therefore to ensure a closer bond with the Future House Representatives this program must be created and our children will teach each other to learn one another. Better understanding each other will make this place and our city a much better place." Abraxas finished._

 _"I too agree with this idea." said Lady Delacour._

 _"As do I." said Lord Weasley._

 _"Once again, I agree." said Lord Riddle and Lady McGonagall._

 _After hearing everyone's vote, minus that of Lady Umbridge, the Head of Dumbledore made the order._

 _"The matter has been decided. A Program to ensure the closeness of our Heirs to make a brighter future for them and our future generations will be created. I shall send the order to the Minister and we shall start building as soon as possible. As there are no more pressing matters, this meeting has come to a close." The sound of the Gavel signaled the end of the meeting and the House Heads and their Heirs began to leave the room. Wendell and Hector were about to leave the room when they were stopped by a powerful deep voice._

 _"Hector! Do you have a moment?" called Abraxas and Lord Black._

* * *

 _ **(Warrior-chan: I don't know the name of Cygnus's Father, so I think I shall call him: Anubis.)**_

 ** _(Hermione: Why Anubis?)_**

 ** _(Warrior-chan: Anubis is my favorite Egyptian God.)_**

 ** _(Hermione: Why is the God of the Head your favorite?)_**

 ** _(Warrior-chan: I'm a Wolf. He's a Jackal. We're Cousins! Plus, I think I have some Egyptian in my blood; not sure yet.)_**

 ** _(Hermione: Ok, let's stop breaking the 4th Wall and get back to the story.)_**

 ** _(Warrior-chan: Okay. (Repairs 4th Wall)_**

* * *

 _Hector turned to see two of his good friends._

 _"Abraxas! Anubis! How are you two?" The Head of the Dagworth-Granger Family asked as he shook his friends' hands._

 _"We are fine, old friend." Abraxas answered._

 _"We were amazed by your son's speech and wanted to meet him." Anubis said as he looked at the boy._

 _"Greetings, Lords Malfoy and Black. My name is Wendell Dagworth-Granger." The heir answered with a polite bow._

 _"It's nice to meet you. I am Anubis and this is my son, Cygnus." Anubis motioned to his son._

 _"Heya!" Cygnus said._

 _"Hello!" Wendell greeted back._

 _Hector looked over Anubis' shoulder and noticed Umbridge talking with Head Dumbledore._

 _"Wendell, why don't you and Cygnus go talk? I need to have a private conversation with these two." Hector told his son._

 _"Okay. Come on, Cygnus; let's talk in the hallway." Wendell said as he walked to the door._

 _"Coming! Bye Father." Cygnus quickly followed his new friend._

 _Once the boys were out of hearing distance, the elder men standing talking._

 _Wendell and Cygnus were outside, sitting on a bench having a conversation of their own._

 _"Man, I'm serious! It was so cool the way you made Umbitch look stupid! You completely bitch slapped her with intelligence! I bet she never thought that would happen to her!" Cygnus laughed._

 _"Umbitch? I am going to guess that not everyone likes her." Wendell asked with a sideways smile._

 _"Dude, that would be an understatement! I heard not even the Members of the Representative Council likes her. They only put up with her so that the Minister won't be breathing down their necks." Cygnus said as he folded this arms._

 _"She has tight connections with the Minster?' Wendell asked._

 _"Yeah man, didn't know notice her in all of those newspapers?" The black-haired boy asked. Wendell shook his head._

 _"I'm not really the one who reads those. My Father prefers to have the messager read them and tell him anything of great importance. Sometimes, My Mother reads them to get gardening advice." Wendell explained._

 _"Your Mother plants? Don't you have a gardener to do that for you?" Cygnus asked._

 _"Well, Mother always says there is something more special about a garden that you grow yourself. I have a few plants I grew myself but I don't have a green thumb like my mother." Wendell chuckled._

 _"I get ya."_

 _The two talked for about 20 minutes, eventually, they exchanged numbers and made plans to spend some time together at the Dagworth-Granger Manor. Soon after, their fathers came out of the room and called their sons to them; the two new friends did a fist bump goodbye and went separate ways with their fathers; both looking forward to the weekend._

* * *

 ** _"It made me so happy to have a new friend; Cygnus Black became my best friend and was that way ever since; even into adulthood. Our bond grew stronger and stronger with each passing day; eventually, we started calling each other 'Brothers'. We met every day at the Program for the Heir Head Meetings and met every weekend for our own fun and games; eventually, some of the other heirs came and joined our group: James Potter, Apolline Delacour, and Authur Weasley. We became even closer and wanted to say that way." Wendell explained to Hermione._**

 ** _"If you and the others wanted to stay together, why did you leave the Upper City?" Hermione asked her father._**

 ** _"Two words, Hermione: Umbridge and Vitani." Wendell answered, causing Hermione to raise her eyebrow._**

 ** _"What did they do, Father?" Hermione asked._**

 ** _"Around the 4 or 5 visit to Dagworth-Granger Manor, my friends came to visit and have dinner with my family and me; but there were some unwelcome guests and they made a muck of such a good time and made every week hell for me and my friends." Wendell said as he thought back to the time Umbitch made her move to acquire the Dagworth-Granger Heir for her daughter and the Family Seat and power for herself._**

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter Okame ~ Start~**_

* * *

Hermione: Amazing chapter, Warrior-chan.

Warrior-chan: Thanks. Now, for the Tally Results thus far.

* * *

Hermione: First question: How should Hermione find out about the Dagworth-Granger Royal Family?

Warrior-chan: Here's the Tally:

First Place: A Potion during Snape's Class: 2 votes.

Second Place: A Trip to Gringotts: 1 vote.

Third Place: With the Death of Hermione's Muggle Parents: 1 vote.

* * *

Hermione: Second Question: Should there be bashing and, if so, what kind? (Personally, I like Dumbledore and Weasely Bashing)

Warrior-chan: Here's the Tally:

First Place:- Yes with Ron/Ginny Bashing, Molly Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing (Good Twins): 4 Votes

Second Place: Yes with Molly & Dumbledore Bashing (Good Ron/Ginny, Twins & Arthur): 1 Vote

Third Place: - Yes with other Bashing (and if so, Who?): 0 Votes

Last Place: No: 0 Votes

* * *

Hermione: Third Question: Who should I pair Hermione with?

Warrior-chan: Here's the Tally:

First Place: Bellatrix Lestrange Nee Black: 6 Votes

Second Place: Fleur Delacour: 5 Votes

Third Place: Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black: 3 Votes

Fourth Place: Pansy Parkinson: 1 Vote

Last Place:

\- Daphne Greengrass: 0 Votes

\- Harry Potter: 0 Votes

\- Ginevra Weasley: 0 Votes

\- Cho Chang: 0 Votes

* * *

Hermione: Last Question: Should I make a Genderbent Hermione (Under a glamor as a female to keep him safe) and name him: Hermes Dagworth-Granger? (Secretly, this is what I want to do...Don't tell Bellatrix.)

Warrior-chan: Here's the Tally:

\- Yes: 1 Vote

\- No: 3 Votes

* * *

Hermione: There are the current results. Please continue to answer the questions and hopefully, we can get more reviews.

Warrior-chan: If you already voted but want to make one more, then you are allowed but you vote for the same thing: What would be your second choice?

Hermione: If you have questions, comments, or concerns for us: Review or PM us!

Warrior-chan: Until then! We'll see you in the next chapter!

Hermione & Warrior-chan: Later Everyone!

(Side-Note: I have an account on Wattpad! AmaterasuNoMangaka is the Name! I am currently working on a story over there too and it already has 7 parts, so when I'm not working here, I'll be there. The Story is called 'The Inked Angel's Puppy.'. Go have a look and enjoy!)


End file.
